Presos num Pesadelo
by spihh110
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. Sete anos após o Labirinto, Sarah é assombrada por sonhos de fracasso. Um dia, Toby fala precipitadamente, e Sarah é involuntariamente transportada ao local de seu maior pesadelo. Como Jareth reagirá? E como Toby salvará sua irmã?
1. Somente um sonho ruim

**Nota da tradutora: Olá, você! =) Esta é uma fanfic da autora norte-americana NiennatheWise. Se quiserem ler a original, a autora está aqui no fanfiction, e na escassa lista de autores preferidos meus. ;] Estou traduzindo, com o consentimento dela, ambas as fanfics (esta e a sequência desta). Enfim, motivo desta nota é esclarecer umas coisas:**

**Minhas traduções são bem pobrinhas, mas vou traduzir de qualquer maneira. Sou brasileira e não desisto nunca. Sei que tem gente que não sabe bulhufas de inglês e não se contenta com Google Translator. (quem é que leva a sério esse tradutor, meldelz?) E, para os fãs do filme Labyrinth (título brasileiro: Labirinto – A Magia do Tempo), esta é uma ótima história.**

**Eu não to acostumada com a nova gramática, então não me condenem se acentuar ou colocar hífen em algo que nem tem. Aliás, meu português não é perfeitão, mas é melhor do que o de muita gente...**

**Vou traduzir as notas da autora também. Se eu quiser comentar algo, colocarei "Notas da tradutora", como agora.**

**E é isso, já escrevi demais. Prometo que não escreverei tanto nos próximos. Espero que gostem da história. =)**

* * *

**Nota da autora: Infelizmente, os direitos de Labirinto não são meus. Eles, meus amigos, pertencem ao Jim Henson e sua terra mágica de habilidade. Por favor, review e sejam legais, mas honestos! Esta é a minha primeira tentativa.**

* * *

**Presos num Pesadelo**

_Por NiennatheWise_

**Capítulo 1: Somente um sonho ruim**

_Ela estava caindo. Caindo num céu cheio de pedaços de pedras. Meio-arcos e escadarias partidas, misturadas com partes de paredes e portas. Ela aterrissou firmemente no centro das ruínas do que um dia foi uma grande sala: uma sala Escher*, com passagens distorcidas e escadas infinitas. Ela não conseguia se lembrar o que a fez pular; só que ela precisava desesperadamente alcançar seu irmão. Ela tinha que libertá-lo!_

_Ela virou-se, e uma forma espectral materializou-se no único arco que ainda estava inteiro. Conforme ele avançava para frente, o rosto meditativo do Rei dos Duendes paralisou-a de medo. Ele usava uma capa feita com penas brancas e o que pareciam ossos, com um capuz que se projetava do pescoço, moldando seu rosto elegante. Ele foi lentamente na direção dela._

"_Dê-me a criança," ela exigiu, com mais coragem do que realmente sentia._

"_Sarah, tenha cuidado. Fui generoso até agora, mas eu posso ser cruel."_

"_Generoso?" ela perguntou, incrédula. "O que você fez de generoso?"_

"_Tudo!" ele disse ferozmente, começando a rodeá-la. "Tudo o que você queria eu fiz. Você pediu que a criança fosse levada, e eu levei. Você se encolhia diante de mim, e eu era assustador." Ele sorriu, mas continuou. "Eu reordenei o tempo. Eu virei o mundo de cabeça para baixo, e eu fiz tudo por você! Estou exausto de viver sob suas expectativas de mim. Isso não é generoso?"_

_Enquanto ele falava, Sarah estava juntando coragem dentro dela, para dizer as palavras que ela sabia que deveria dizer para libertar Toby. Quando ele terminou, ela deu-lhe um olhar de feroz determinação, e disse perfeitamente:_

"_Através de perigos incalculáveis e dificuldades incontáveis, fiz meu caminho até o castelo além da Cidade dos Duendes. Meu desejo é tão forte quanto o seu, e meu r-"_

"_Pare!" o Rei a interrompeu, levantando sua mão para impedi-la de lesá-lo ainda mais. "Espere. Veja, Sarah, veja o que estou te oferecendo. Seus sonhos." Um cristal materializou-se em sua mão, e ele o segurou para ela, expectativamente._

_Determinada, ela continuou de onde parou. "E meu reino tão vasto."_

"_Eu peço por tão pouco. Só deixe-me dominá-la, e pode ter tudo o que quiser."_

"_Meu reino tão vasto..." ela hesitou, "Droga, eu nunca me lembro desta parte."_

"_Só me tema, me ame, faça como digo e eu serei seu escravo." Ele acenou gentilmente à ela, seu braço esticado com o cristal entre os dois. Ele a olhou ansioso, implorando com os olhos para que ela aceitasse o presente oferecido. Ela continuou se atrapalhando nas falas._

"_Meu reino tão vasto... Meu reino tão vasto..."_

_Então, de repente, seus murmúrios foram interrompidos pelo soar do grande relógio atrás do Rei dos Duendes. Ambos os ponteiros estavam firmemente no número treze no topo do relógio. Badalaram às treze horas. O tempo dela acabou. Ela perdeu._

_Sarah vislumbrou o rosto ansioso do Rei se transformar numa máscara de triunfo, mas ela não notou o breve olhar de tristeza que cruzou a face dele ao olhá-la decair em desespero e derrota._

"_NÃO!" ela chorou, "Não posso perder. Toby! __TOBYYYY!!!!!"_

_

* * *

_

Sarah acordou tão rápido que quase bateu a cabeça no beliche de sua colega de quarto. Ofegante de medo e encharcada de suor, levou um momento para ela perceber que foi só um sonho ruim. Um pesadelo. Um que ela tem tido várias vezes, desde que voltou do Labirinto anos atrás, e sempre que ela sonha com isso, corre para o quarto de Toby para ver se ele está bem. Bom, agora ela morava do outro lado da cidade, dividindo um apartamento com a antiga colega de quarto da faculdade, enquanto ambas trabalhavam. Mas ela prometeu a si mesma – enquanto ela estava deitada em seu suor e tentava acalmar sua respiração – ela prometeu a si mesma que iria vê-lo amanhã, só para ter certeza que ele está ok.

_Oh Deus_, ela pensou, _Por que não consigo esquecer?_

* * *

**Nota da tradutora:**

***Fiquei em dúvida quanto a traduzir certas coisas, como Escher Room... Escher não tem tradução, pois é o nome de um artista. "Maurits Cornellis Escher foi um artista gráfico holandês conhecido pelas suas xilogravuras, litografias e meios-tons (mezzotints), que tendem a representar construções impossíveis, preenchimento regular do plano, explorações do infinito e as metamorfoses - padrões geométricos entrecruzados que se transformam gradualmente para formas completamente diferentes." (boa e velha Wikipédia)**

**E vocês preferem que eu escreva Rei dos Duendes ou Rei dos Goblins? Eu particularmente acho "goblin" uma palavra mais bonita.. "duendes" sempre me lembra... a Xuxa. Mas farei o que vocês acharem melhor.**

**

* * *

Nota da autora: Obrigada por lerem meu primeiro capítulo, pessoas! Por favor, review e me adicionem na lista de alertas! Peguei a deixa de um dos meus autores favoritos, e prometo agradecer cada um que me deixe review. Espero que tenham gostado até agora! Mais está a caminho!**


	2. Soa familiar

**Capítulo 2: Soa familiar**

Fazia alguns dias desde seu último pesadelo, mas o Labirinto não deixaria Sarah em paz. Nos últimos sete anos, ela só pensava nele esporadicamente, ainda que no fundo ela se perguntasse se o Toby lembrava. Quando ela realmente pensava sobre, era inundada por culpa e ficava sonhando sobre o que teria acontecido se tivesse perdido. Mas ela não perdeu. Ela ganhou Toby de volta do Rei dos Duendes, e não havia nada mais para se ter medo. Ainda assim, ela vigiava suas palavras, para não acordar acidentalmente a mágica dormente. Ela só esperava que continuasse assim.

* * *

"Leia uma história pra mim, Sarah!" Os olhos de Toby imploravam, enquanto ela o punha para dormir. Seu rosto de oito anos olhava inocentemente pra ela, e seus olhos arregalaram, fazendo-o parecer um filhotinho. Era um olhar que ela não conseguia dizer "não", e ele sabia disso.

"'Tá bem, Toby. Você sabe que não resisto quando faz essa cara." Ela suspirou. "Qual eu devo ler? _Ivanhoé*_? _Sherlock Holmes_?"

"Leia uma NOVA! Você já leu todas as outras. Leia o livro que você sempre lia quando eu era pequeno. O da capa vermelha com letras douradas. Você nunca leu esse livro pra mim."

Sarah relutou. Toby estava falando sobre _O Labirinto_; ela tinha esperanças que ele não percebesse sua fascinação pelo livro, o qual ela continuou lendo, apesar da realidade de suas aventuras. Ela gostava de se lembrar de seus amigos, e não queria esquecer do que passou para ter o Toby de volta. O livro sempre deu a ela uma "certeza de realidade" quando ela estava se sentindo especialmente egoísta, ou queria dizer "Isto não é justo."

"Bem...", ela hesitou.

"Oh, _por favor_, Sarah??? _Por favorzinho_???" Ele subitamente a encarou, com seus grandes olhos azuis, dando outro de seus olhares.

"Tudo bem!", ela exclamou, "Eu vou ler. Acho que você já é velho o bastante para ele agora." Então, Sarah foi para o corredor e entrou em seu quarto, para pegar o livro de onde ele deitava orgulhosamente, na mesa ao lado da cama. Ela parou um momento para acariciar a capa, então respirou fundo e voltou para o quarto de Toby. Assim que ela ajeitou-se perto dele debaixo das cobertas (que estavam cheias de cavaleiros batalhando com dragões que cuspiam fogo, única coisa que Karen consentiu em ter como "fantasia" na vida de Toby), abriu o livro desgastado e começou a ler:

"_Era uma vez, uma linda e jovem princesa, cuja mãe a deixou quando ela era pequena. Muito triste para viver sozinho, o rei casou-se novamente, e sua esposa deu a luz a uma criança. A jovem princesa estava sozinha, e sua perversa madrasta sempre a fazia ficar em casa com o bebê. E o bebê era mimado; ele queria tudo para ele mesmo, e a princesa era praticamente uma escrava._

"_Mas o que ninguém sabia era que o Rei dos Duendes havia se apaixonado pela garota, e ele deu a ela certos poderes. Então, uma noite, quando a criança foi particularmente cruel com ela, ela chamou os duendes para ajudá-la._

"_Diga as palavras certas," os duendes disseram, "E nós levaremos o bebê para a Cidade dos Duendes. E você será livre."_

"_Mas a princesa sabia que o Rei dos Duendes ficaria com o bebê em seu castelo para todo o sempre, e o transformaria num duende. Então a princesa sofreu em silêncio até uma noite – quando ela estava cansada depois de um dia de trabalhos domésticos, e ofendida pelas duras palavras de sua madrasta, e ela não aguentava mais – ela clamou pelo Rei dos Duendes, frustrada, "Já não posso mais suportar! Rei dos Duendes, Rei dos Duendes, onde quer que você possa estar: longe de mim esta criança você deve levar!"_

"_E certamente, o Rei dos Duendes concedeu seu pedido-"_

"Isso é idiota," uma voz infantil interrompeu.

Sarah suspirou e olhou exasperadamente para a fonte da interrupção: Toby. Ele a olhou novamente com sua carinha de filhote, esperando evitar punição.

"Toby," Sarah suspirou, tentando ao máximo parecer incomodada, mas o garotinho percebeu o brilho em seus olhos. "Toby, quantas vezes eu te falei para não me interromper quando estou lendo sua história para dormir? Você _quer _que eu termine a história, ou deveria apagar as luzes e colocá-lo para dormir?"

"NÃOO!!" O garoto de oito anos queixou-se, e Sarah não pode fazer nada a não ser sorrir. Não importava quantas vezes ameaçasse sair, ela nunca tinha como negar uma história ao Toby. De fato, ela não conseguia negar nada a ele. Não desde _aquela noite_ – a noite que ela quase o perdeu por causa de seu próprio egoísmo. Durante estes sete anos, bem, ela fez tudo o que pôde para ser paciente, gentil e amável com ele, na esperança de reparação por suas palavras precipitadas. Ela estremeceu quando lembrou da viagem que fez, num mundo que achava ser pura imaginação. Aos quinze anos de idade, ela não entendia o poder das palavras, e que palavras precipitadas podiam destruir aqueles que você ama, especialmente se você não percebe que os ama até as palavras serem ditas. Você não pode desdizer palavras uma vez ditas; só pode esforçar-se para superá-las.

"Não vá, Sarah! Desculpe-me, não farei de novo." Toby implorou, arrasado. Sarah sorriu novamente para seu adorável meio-irmão.

"Bem, veremos se não fará!" Ela novamente fingiu ser severa, mas seus olhos disseram a Toby que estava perdoado. Ela deu outro lindo sorriso.

"Não é sua culpa se ela parece tão estúpida," ele disse, entendendo o sorriso dela como a aprovação que ele precisava para explicar-se.

"Ora, Toby! Isso não foi legal! De qualquer maneira, é assim que o livro diz," Sarah repreendeu, "e o que o autor quer que ela diga é o que ela diz."

"É, mas isso não faz ser menos idiota," ele fez beicinho, "Pessoas não falam assim na vida real. Ninguém rima quando fala."

"Bem, o que você acha que ela _deveria_ ter dito, Toby? Como você teria escrito?"

"Eu não sei, mas não teria sido estúpido." A voz dele era firme e ele tentou ao máximo parecer esperto.

Ela riu da expressão engraçada que ele fez, e decidiu que era melhor desistir de tentar ler de novo. Ao invés disso, ela resolveu que seria um bom momento para fazer a pequena mente de Toby pensar além. _Hora de o garoto desenvolver alguma criatividade. Deus sabe que ele não desenvolve nada disso com papai e Karen – _ela_ nunca quer que Toby leia histórias. Ela acha que vão "estragar sua cabeça" ou algo sem sentido assim. Um pouco de fantasia nunca machucou ninguém. Muito._

"Então, Toby, o que você a faria dizer? Se acha que é tão estúpido, faça melhor." Sarah olhou para ele diretamente nos olhos e o desafiou, "Ou você é um covarde?"

"Não sou covarde!! Eu posso fazer algo melhor, só me deixe pensar!" O garoto olhou para o teto, sua mão pousou em seu queixo que, por sua vez, descansava em seu joelho. Ele parecia muito com a escultura que Sarah viu no livro da escola: "O Pensador", ela lembrou.

"Então?" Sarah provocou, "Já pensou em algo?"

"Eu acho que faria menos rimado e mais, você sabe, curto... e tal," ele pensou um pouco mais. "E deveria começar com algo como 'eu quero' ou 'eu espero.' Não, isso não 'tá certo, 'eu desejo'! É isso. Eu faria começar com 'eu desejo'."

Sarah começou a ficar nervosa. Os pensamentos de Toby estavam chegando perigosamente perto do que ela mesma disse anos atrás. Claro que Toby não teria como saber que as palavras foram reais e que ela mesma havia as dito. Mesmo assim, sua linha de pensamento estava muito perto pro gosto dela, e ela estava começando a desejar que nunca tivesse decidido ler _O Labirinto_ para ele, no final das contas. Ela pensou que seria divertido, e já que é e sempre será sua história favorita, ela achou que seria o máximo compartilhá-la com seu amado irmão. Agora, ela percebeu o quão perigoso foi. _As palavras ainda teriam poder, se ditas por outra pessoa? O Rei dos Duendes cortou a comunicação entre os mundos, para que a menção dos duendes fosse inofensiva? Ou, _o que ela temia,_ o Rei responderia ao Toby como ele o fez comigo, sete anos atrás? Palavras têm poder, um poder imenso. Oh não, eu não devia ter mexido nisso de novo. E se ele levar Toby de vez?!_ Ela começou a falar algo para silenciar Toby, mas já era tarde.

"Já sei!" Toby disse triunfante, "Ela _deveria_ ter dito, 'Eu desejo que os duendes venham e levem você agora.' Isso faz mais sentido. E parece melhor também, não é rimado e idiota como no livro."

Tão logo o garoto terminou de falar, um estrondoso trovão foi ouvido lá fora e um clarão iluminou todo o quarto, de modo que o garoto e sua irmã ficaram quase cegos. Quando as janelas abriram e uma enorme ventania entrou, as luzes apagaram. Toby gritou de medo, e Sarah sobressaltou-se. Uma silhueta escura parou contra a luz que continuava a clarear lá fora.

"S-s-s-sarah?" O chamado de Toby encontrou o silêncio, e de repente ele percebeu que o calor do corpo de sua irmã não estava mais o protegendo do vento feroz chicoteando o quarto. Ele olhou ao lado, para achar vazio o lugar em que ela estava em sua cama, com a forma de seu corpo ainda no colchão e travesseiro.

"Sarah?! SARAH!!! Onde você está? O que você fez com ela?" ele virou para a figura escura que ainda estava na janela. E conforme o homem movia-se para a pequena luz que saía do vão da porta, Toby ficou petrificado. Uma capa escura escondia tudo menos o rosto do homem, onde cabelos selvagens moldavam um elegante e malicioso rosto.

"Ora, Toby, eu fiz exatamente o que você me pediu. Eu a levei para o castelo além da Cidade dos Duendes, como você desejou que eu fizesse," o homem respondeu.

"Q-q-quem é você?" Toby gaguejou, ainda paralisado de medo.

"Eu sou Jareth, o Rei dos Duendes, mas isso realmente não importa, meu garoto," o Rei dos Duendes sorriu, "Porque você nunca me verá novamente. Ou sua irmã, aliás."

E, assim, um clarão de luz e purpurina surgiu no quarto do garoto, e a última coisa que Toby viu foi uma suindara** branca, voando para a tempestade da noite.

Sozinho em seu quarto, Toby curvou-se na cama e chorou, sentindo os últimos vestígios do calor de Sarah se esvaírem do lençol, enquanto suas lágrimas encharcavam o travesseiro. _Sarah se foi. E não tenho idéia de como trazê-la de volta. É tudo minha culpa._

_

* * *

_

**Nota da tradutora:**

*****_**Ivanhoé**_** é um romance do escritor britânico Walter Scott, publicado em 1819. Narra a luta entre saxões e normandos e as intrigas de João sem Terra para destronar Ricardo Coração de Leão. Primeiro romance de enredo histórico. (Wikipédia)**

******_**Suindara**_** é um tipo de coruja, que habita fazendas, igrejas, torres, etc.**

**

* * *

**

**Nota da autora:**

**ENTÃO. O que acharam do segundo capítulo? Gostaram? Não gostaram? O que acontecerá com Sarah e Toby??? Por favor, review!**


	3. Retorno ao Labirinto

**Capítulo 3: Retorno ao Labirinto**

Uma coisa era certa, Sarah sentia-se enjoada. Num minuto estava sentada perto de seu irmão Toby, no outro, ela sentiu um puxão estranho em algum lugar do seu abdômen. Era como se alguém estivesse tirando o ar de seus pulmões, e ao mesmo tempo forçando seu jantar para fora do estômago: parecia que estava, ao mesmo tempo, sufocada e enjoada. Seu interior queria ser o exterior, e o exterior queria ficar em paz. Ela não conseguia abrir seus olhos. Ou não queria. Ela não estava pensando muito claramente para saber qual dos dois, e bem quando achou que não poderia mais aguentar a pressão, aquilo parou.

Ela sentiu o chão firme sobre seus pés, e uma respiração hesitante a fez perceber que não estava mais sufocando. Ela juntou coragem para abrir um olho, mas assim que o fez, desejou que não o tivesse. A sala estava girando e nada estava em foco. Do pouco que viu, achou que fossem lajes cinza cobertas de sujeira e penas, mas isso não poderia estar certo. Toby tinha um carpete marrom em seu quarto, não pedras. Ela caiu da cama e teve uma concussão? Não sabia. Tentando não vomitar ou desmaiar, ela tomou mais um pouco de fôlego.

"Ora, ora, ora," ela ouviu uma voz vinda de algum lugar à sua esquerda, "olhe como os papéis se inverteram. Não se preocupe, a tontura passará num instante."

_Essa voz. De onde conheço essa voz? Ouvi-a antes, eu sei, mas foi muito tempo atr_- De repente, lembrou-se. Ela ouviu a voz de Toby ecoando, "Ela _deveria_ ter dito, 'Eu desejo que os duendes venham e levem você agora.' Isso faz mais sentido. E parece melhor também, não é rimado e idiota como no livro."

"Oh, Deus, não," ela gemeu, "Não de novo, não. Não depois de tanto tempo, por favor, Deus, que seja outro pesadelo!"

Ela abriu completamente seus olhos e olhou na direção em que a voz familiar vinha. Era _ele_, o Rei dos Duendes, em carne e osso. Nos últimos anos, ele não mudou muito. Seu cabelo ainda espetado saía de sua cabeça para cair como uma cachoeira em volta de seus ombros reais. Seus olhos diferentes – uma pupila mais dilatada que a outra – a olhavam com malícia algo a mais que um pouco de rancor. Ele estava vestido diferente de como ela lembrava. Estava usando bombachas* marrons, botas e luvas de couro marrom escuro, uma camisa de poeta** azul clara que combinava com seus olhos, e um colete de couro creme. _Ele não usava cinza e preto antes? Bem, acho que não posso esperar que o cara use a mesma coisa sempre que me vê. Apesar de não parecer ter mudado nada em seu _estilo_, de qualquer maneira. _Ela voltou para seus olhos. Neles havia amargura e irritação, mas também tinha algo que ela não reconhecia. Medo? Dor? Excitação? Ela não conseguia dizer bem o que era, mas o que quer que fosse, a deixava nervosa. Os olhos dele sempre a deixaram nervosa, mesmo ela não querendo admitir.

"Sinto muito em dizer que não sou um pesadelo, querida Sarah," o Rei dos Duendes sorriu, "Mas talvez 'sinto muito' não seja a expressão certa. Veja bem, eu acho deliciosamente irônico que o seu amado irmãozinho – o mesmo pelo qual você lutou tanto para salvar, todos esses anos atrás – a mandaria de volta para mim. Que agradável toque do destino!" O Rei deu uma risada, que ecoou pela vazia sala do trono.

Sarah reconheceu a sala de seus últimos minutos no Labirinto. Seus olhos passaram por toda a sala, observando tudo. Ali, diretamente atrás de onde o Rei estava de pé, havia a sala onde ela o derrotara: a sala Escher, com suas escadas infinitas e portas desorientadoras que levavam aparentemente a lugar nenhum. Finalmente, ela notou os duendes. Ouvindo a explosão do Rei, vários duendes fizeram seu caminho para a sala do trono, e começaram a aparecer por toda parte. Janelas e portas cheias de rostos grotescos. Cabeças de todas as formas e tamanhos brotaram em cantos e recantos que ela nem sabia que existiam. A visão a petrificou.

_Thump _– um barulho de repente a trouxe de volta para o presente. O Rei dos Duendes havia caminhado para seu trono, e desabou nele, em sua usual indiferença, e a olhava criticamente. Sarah audaciosamente retornou o olhar, fingindo mais coragem do que sentia, e se perguntando o que ele estava pensando. Ela tinha certeza que não era nada bom.

_Ela parece... diferente... de alguma forma. Ainda assim, a mesma. Seu cabelo está mais curto, isto é certeza._ O Rei encarou-a, pensativo. Ele pensou em como os últimos anos haviam mudado-a fisicamente, enquanto ele continuava o mesmo. Ela estava mais alta – sua estatura adulta agora – e os anos apagaram os traços adolescentes nas suas feições, e os substituíram por linhas graciosas, elegantes e maturas. Ela era uma adulta agora, ele reconheceu. Isso foi o que mudou. Sarah cresceu. Seus olhos ainda eram do mesmo verde brilhante, e seus cabelos do mesmo negro ébano. Sua pele ainda brilhava como porcelana, e o pouco de maquiagem que ela usava só reforçou sua beleza natural, ao invés de obscurecê-la. Mas ele continuava a voltar para o cabelo dela. Ele nunca a imaginaria com cabelo curto, e eles estavam cortados num estilo sofisticado e adulto. Eles curvavam-se gentilmente em seu queixo, e moldavam lindamente suas feições delicadas. _Eu acho que gostei_, ele se viu pensando, _combina com ela – Pare com isso, Jareth! Você está sendo um tolo. Como pode ter tais pensamentos da mulher que te derrotou, a mulher para a qual você entregou seu coração, apenas para ela jogá-lo de volta na sua cara. Saia dessa e seja um homem. Você a avisou que pode ser cruel, então seja. Não mostre fraquezas!_

Irritado com os pensamentos que ela o fez ter, e confuso sobre como deveria seguir com isto, ele levantou-se e começou a andar para frente de seu trono. Com medo de seu jeito misterioso, Sarah continuou quieta e observou as caras que Jareth fazia. Irritação. Ódio. Amargura. Tristeza? Frustração. Ansiedade. Confusão.

"Diga-me, Sarah," Jareth disse finalmente, "Como seu irmão sabia as palavras certas? Você não teria sido idiota o bastante para contar, teria? Você não falou para ele dizê-las, só pra poder voltar e infligir mais danos ao meu reino e ao meu Labirinto, não é?"

"Quê? Você acha que _eu contei a ele_? 'Tá louco?" Sarah estava estupefata, como ele poderia pensar que ela fez isso de propósito? "Ele as disse _acidentalmente_! Ele não quis dizer por querer! É só uma criança, como poderia saber o que estava fazendo? Mande-me de volta, Rei dos Duendes, agora!"

"Ah, mas, Sarah, o que está dito está dito, e não pode ser desdito. _Você_ sabe disso. Tenho certeza que ele sabe o resto da história para entender também."

"Mas ele não sabe."

"É mesmo? Ele não sabe o resto da história? Achei que com certeza você teria contado a ele sobre suas façanhas e feitos ousados em meu reino. Como o resgatou dos cruéis duendes e de seu terrível Rei, que o teria transformado impiedosamente num duende. Ah, mas aí você teria que contá-lo sobre como ele chegou aqui, não é mesmo, querida Sarah? Teria que admitir o quão mimada e egoísta era, e que o desejou embora, para que tivesse a casa toda para você. Tenho certeza que _isso_ o teria inspirado a gostar de sua corajosa irmã mais velha! Certamente ele a teria amado por isso!" Novamente, sua risada amarga e zombeteira ressoou. Ela a arranhava como pregos num quadro negro e feria seu orgulho.

"Não," Sarah abaixou a cabeça, percebendo pela primeira vez que as chances dela rever sua família ou Toby eram quase nulas. Toby não podia libertá-la, não sabia como. Ele nem sabia o que fez, em primeiro lugar. _Coitadinho do Toby,_ pensou, _deve estar inconsolável._ E antes que notasse, pequenas lágrimas se formaram nos cantos de seus olhos, e espalharam-se por suas bochechas, e ela apressadamente as limpou, para que não parecesse fraca diante de seu outrora inimigo. Devagar e desafiadora, ela levantou sua cabeça e olhou nos olhos de Jareth. "Não. Toby não sabe da história. Eu... eu não pude contar a ele, até que me implorou para ler o livro como uma história de dormir. Achei que seria inofensivo depois de tantos anos, então finalmente cedi. Era a primeira vez que ele ouvia sobre."

Jareth pareceu ter sido pego de surpresa por um segundo. Ele a encarou, então começou outra risada que ecoava pela sala e lançava facas às orelhas de Sarah.

"Então?" Jareth olhou expectativamente para a sala cheia de duendes, "Bem, riam!"

E eles riram.

Depois de humilhá-la na frente de sua corte, Sarah não conseguia pensar em mais nada que Jareth poderia fazer para destruir suas forças. Ela estava errada. Depois de dispersar a corte de duendes para vários deveres, Jareth a olhou com repúdio e virou-se para sair da sala.

"Espere! O que devo fazer?"

"Fazer?" Jareth deu meia volta, "Fazer, tra la la? Nada, Sarah. Você não tem que fazer nada. Já fez dano o bastante pra vida toda. Agora, eu tenho compromissos, que não lhe dizem respeito, então," ele curvou-se zombeteiro, "se a _princesa_" – ele disse esta palavra como chacota, - "permitir, tenho que ir."

"Mas onde eu vou dormir? Se ficarei por aqui, o mínimo que poderia fazer é dar-me uma cama para dormir."

"Oh? O _mínimo_ que eu poderia fazer? Minha querida Sarah, você me subestima. Eu posso fazer bem menos que isso." Ao dizê-lo, ele virou-se e caminhou para a porta, e falou por cima do ombro, "Você pode dormir no chão." E com outra risada, ele bateu a porta atrás dele, e o último som que ela ouviu foi o _click_ do cadeado.

Com muito frio para dormir no chão, e apavorada pelo comportamento malicioso do Rei dos Duendes, Sarah fez a única coisa que poderia pensar. Ela se curvou no único lugar confortável na sala do trono – o próprio trono – e chorou.

Assim que as portas fecharam-se, Jareth caiu sobre elas, exausto. Ele nunca achou difícil ser cruel antes, mas agora, estava sugando suas energias. Ele a ouviu chorando através das portas, e usou o que sobrava do seu autocontrole para não abri-las e a abraçar. _Perdoe-a_, o lado compassivo dele murmurou. _Ela era jovem, impetuosa e egoísta, mas quem não é na idade que ela tinha? Era muito nova para saber como tratar seu coração. É mais velha agora, mais sábia e mais matura. Certamente perceberá o que a vitória dela significou. Só conte a verdade sobre o Labirinto; ela é velha o bastante para entender. Para saber e amar._

_O que estou pensando? _O Rei grunhiu, frustrado,_ Eu não posso vê-la como é agora, só como era naquela época! Não importa quão crescida está agora, ela ainda era a criança petulante e egoísta que teve a ousadia de me rejeitar. A MIM! Não posso ser bonzinho. Não posso relembrar como ela fez-me sentir, como ela ainda me faz sentir. Eu tenho que superar isso. EU DEVO!_

Jareth praticamente voou para seu quarto, batendo a porta tão forte que fez o palácio todo tremer. Na sala do trono, Sarah sentiu e ficou mais apavorada do que nunca.

* * *

**Nota da tradutora: *Bombacha é um tipo de calça colada, aqui vai um exemplo: is(ponto)gd/5uewR**

**** Não sei se tem um nome em português pra esse tipo de camisa, mas é esta aqui: is(ponto)gd/5uevV (tire os '(ponto)')**

**Ah, e os capítulos são revisados pelo meu amiguinho Soneca, também conhecido como Rafael. =) Muito obrigada pela ajuda, passar bem.**

**Nota da autora: OOOH, Jareth é um rei bem bravo! O que Sarah fará sozinha? E qual é a verdade sobre o Labirinto? Continue lendo e descobrirá! Review, por favor. =)**


	4. Um bom livro é difícil de deixar de lado

**Nota da autora: Então, o que Toby tem feito enquanto Jareth tem uma boa risada à custa de Sarah? Achei que nunca perguntariam! (na verdade, achei que perguntariam sim, por isso que escrevi) Novamente, Labirinto ****≠ meu.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4: Um bom livro é difícil de deixar de lado**

"Tenho que trazer Sarah de volta," disse Toby em voz alta, pela milionésima vez nas últimas 24 horas. Ele chorou até dormir depois que Sarah desapareceu, mas logo teve sonhos sobre uma figura sombria com cabelos loiros espetados e olhos diferentes. O rosto e a voz pareciam de alguma forma familiares ao Toby, mas ele não sabia de onde. Tudo que sabia era que este homem tinha feito Sarah sumir bem na frente dele. Agora ela se foi, e ele tinha que trazê-la de volta. Por algum motivo que não conseguia definir, sabia que ele era a única esperança pra ela, então convocou sua coragem de garoto de 8 anos e começou a procurar sua irmã. Ele até colocou sua cueca da sorte e seus tênis favoritos, vestiu jeans e uma camiseta do Elmo, antes de perceber que não tinha ideia de por onde começar.

Pensou na noite passada e tentou lembrar de todos os detalhes. O que estavam fazendo antes dela desaparecer? Ela estava lendo uma história de dormir. Qual? Ah, o livro de capa vermelha! O mesmo que ele sempre a via tocando ternamente e lendo sorrindo, ou às vezes com cara feia. Lembrou que ela sempre o olhava estranho depois que lia aquele livro. E uma vez até comprou o carrinho de controle remoto caro que ele esteve olhando na janela da loja de brinquedos durante um mês. Qual era o nome? Ele sempre teve problemas com grafia. Mas sentou-se no chão, fechou os olhos e contraiu seu rosto em concentração.

_Começava como? J? Não, não parecia certo. T? L? Sim! Um L. L-a-b... O Laboratório?_ Ele sabia o que era, porque adorava assistir a "Pinky e Cérebro" nas manhãs de sábado. Laboratórios eram onde homens de branco faziam experimentos em ratos. Sarah foi levada para que façam experimentos nela? Isso não parecia encaixar-se. Além do mais, o homem estava usando preto, não branco, então não poderia ser um dos homens de laboratório. _O que vinha depois? La-b-i-r... Qual a última parte? Ah!_ Ele lembrou: _L-a-b-i-r-i-n-t-o. Labirinto? Mas o que isso quer dizer?_ Ele tentou pronunciar várias vezes em voz alta. "Lab-i-RINTO. Hmmmm. Lab-I-rinto. LAB-i-rinto?" A última soou certo, como se tivesse ouvido antes, porém não sabia o que significava. Mas estava perto da hora do café-da-manhã, e mamãe o estaria chamando a qualquer minuto. Talvez ela saiba o que é. De qualquer maneira, não custava perguntar.

"Mamãe?" Toby perguntou, olhando para a tigela de cereais.

"Hmmm? Sim, querido, o que é?" Karen respondeu.

"Quem é labirinto?"

"O que, querido?"

"Eu disse, quem é labirinto?"

"Acho que quer dizer "o que", garoto," disse o pai de Toby – Robert, ou Rob pros amigos – que entrou na cozinha colocando a gravata e alisando o cabelo, na última tentativa de arrumar-se pro trabalho.

"Com'assim?" Toby perguntou.

"'Como', Toby. Por favor, pronuncie direito quando fala, querido, ou parecerá sem-educação." Toby resmungou algo sobre "não dar a mínima em como ele parece", e Karen replicou "Fale mais alto, querido, não resmungue! O que você disse?"

"Nada, mamãe."

Robert sorriu para seu filho e continuou, "Um labirinto é 'o que', não 'quem', Toby. É só um caminho confuso em que você se perde facilmente. Nunca ouviu falar de Teseu e o Minotauro?" Toby sacudiu a cabeça. "Xiii!", Robert exclamou, "O que estão ensinando às nossas crianças hoje em dia? Na idade dele, eu conhecia toda a Mitologia Grega de cor, e tinha lido Ilíadas, Odisséia e Heródoto! Bem, 'tou indo pro trabalho, amor. Tchau, Toby, não se meta em muita confusão enquanto estou fora." E com uma piscadela para seu filho e um beijo na bochecha de sua mulher, Robert foi-se.

"Toby, docinho? Termine seu café-da-manhã, e não seja molenga assim, senão vai ficar com uma corcunda."

* * *

Toby ficou inquieto o dia inteiro na escola e mal prestou atenção nas aulas. Durante o intervalo e o almoço, ele fez o que nunca havia feito antes, foi na biblioteca. Timidamente perguntou à bibliotecária onde era a seção de "Mitologia Grega", e ela o mandou a um canto mofado na seção de história. Muitos dos livros eram velhos e tinham longos e complicados títulos que ele não conseguia nem começar a entender, mas a gentil mulher apontou para um livro titulado "Mitos Gregos Para Crianças," o qual Toby levou para casa.

Quando chegou, começou a ler a história do minotauro e o labirinto (e um jovem chamado Te-se-u), mas não fazia sentido. O jovem guerreiro derrotou o labirinto usando uma bola de linha? Era como João e Maria e sua trilha de pães? E o minotauro não se encaixava em nada do que Sarah havia lido. Talvez seja o labirinto errado. Mas havia outro? Decidiu ir ao quarto de Sarah e procurar no pouco que restava das coisas dela. Depois que ela foi para a faculdade, Karen re-arranjou a maioria dos móveis, mas Robert era saudoso e ao invés de deixar sua mulher 'redecorar', disse que os móveis infantis faziam o quarto ficar "aconchegante e convidativo". Então ela manteve os móveis e algumas das bugigangas mais importantes – a estante de ursos, a caixa de música com a princesa dançante, e algumas outras tralhas da juventude de Sarah. De uma parede ela tirou os pôsteres, para dar espaço a uma prateleira de livros maior, e Toby tinha esperanças que sua irmã tivesse outra cópia de O Labirinto – o qual ele não achou em seu quarto depois que ela desapareceu – ou outro livro que o ajudasse a encontrá-la.

Ele procurou na prateleira até onde seus bracinhos alcançavam, e então puxou uma cadeira para ler os títulos nas prateleiras de cima. Não achou nada. Não havia outra cópia do livro para ser achada. Ele sentia que o livro era a chave para tudo, e falhando em encontrar uma cópia o deixou chateado. _Como é que vou achar a Sarah sem o livro?_ Soltou um grande suspiro e se jogou na cama dela.

"Aaaah!" Ele sentia-se tão bravo consigo que poderia chorar, "Tudo que desejo é saber como achar a Sarah!"

"Meu bom homem, quem és tu? Qual o paradeiro da Senhorita Sarah? E do que falas? Se tu a machucaste, hei de lutar contigo até a morte!!" Uma galanteadora – e, na mente de Toby, estranha – voz estava vindo de algum lugar do quarto. Rapidamente, Toby olhou ao seu redor para procurar a fonte, mas atrapalhou-se com outra voz, mais intensa, devagar e ressonante.

"Sawah? Onde Sawah?"

"Oof! Sai pra lá, seu idiota gigante peludo, não tem lugar pra mim aqui," gritou uma terceira voz.

Finalmente, Toby localizou a fonte das vozes: estavam vindo do espelho da penteadeira no outro lado do quarto. Chegando mais perto, ele viu três rostos estranhos no vidro. Estava confuso, mas já que era um garoto aventureiro, a presença deles não o amedrontava. Eles falavam como se conhecessem sua irmã mais velha, então devem ser algum tipo de amigos. Agora, qual tipo ele não sabia. Ocupando quase todo o espelho, havia uma grande fera de pêlos laranja, com chifres, olhos gentis e um sorriso infantil. À esquerda da fera, havia uma criaturinha que parecia uma raposa, mas estava vestindo roupas muito estranhas para uma raposa. _Ele parece um dos cavaleiros nos meus livros de contos_, o garoto pensou. Finalmente, à direita, espremendo-se embaixo do braço enorme da fera laranja, estava a terceira 'voz'; ele parecia exatamente como Toby imaginava um anão – nariz grande, mãos grandes, corpo atarracado e um saco de jóias – mas não tinha barba, que Toby associava à anões. Os três estavam olhando pra Toby, confusos. Contudo, não pareciam maliciosos ou hostis. Não, pareciam ser rostos gentis, amigáveis, mas o que confundiu Toby foi quando lançou o olhar pelo quarto de Sarah, e não conseguia ver os três em nenhum lugar.

"C-com licença?" começou Toby, "Quem são vocês? Conhecem minha irmã? E, de onde vêm? Por que não posso vê-los no quarto? São amigos dela? Sabem o que é o Labirinto? Sabem _onde_ é? Como chego lá? Podem me ajudar a achá-la? Vocês-"

"Hey! Mais devagar, garoto! Uma pergunta de cada vez, por favor," disse o terceiro, "Bem. Meu nome é Hoggle."

"Eu, meu bom senhor, sou Sir Didymus, a seu dispor," a criatura-raposa continuou, "E este é Sir Ludo, meu irmão."

"Essa coisa é seu irmão?" perguntou Toby, incrédulo, "Vocês não se parecem nadinha!"

"Ludo irmão," Disse a fera laranja, olhando com afeição para Sir Didymus.

"E o senhor, meu jovem? Qual, por obséquio, é teu nome? Devo supor que tu és o irmão da Senhorita Sarah?" perguntou Didymus.

"Toby," ele disse orgulhosamente, se ajeitando para ficar mais alto, "Meu nome é Toby, e Sarah é minha irmã mais velha. Então, o que estão fazendo no espelho?"

"Só podemos entrar se formos convidados," bufou Hoggle.

"Ah, desculpa. Eu não sabia. Entrem." Num piscar de olhos, Toby estava cercado pelas três criaturas.

"Toby, amigo?" perguntou Ludo.

"É, acho que sim. Nunca tive um amigo tão grande como você. Wow! Sua mão é maior que minha cabeça!" ele exclamou, colocando seu rosto na palma gentil da fera, para provar, "Legal! Então, como conhecem a Sarah? Vocês são do Labirinto?"

"Como _você_ sabe sobre o Labirinto?" perguntou Hoggle.

"Tu mencionaste que a Senhorita Sarah está sumida. Onde pode estar ela? Se ela não nos convocou, quem o fez? Foste tu?"

"Eu disse 'tudo o que desejo é achar a Sarah', então talvez tenha sido isso que os trouxe aqui. Sabe, Sarah estava lendo uma história de dormir pra mim na noite passada. Era um livro que ela costumava ler _toda_ hora, mas nunca me deixou ler. Se chamava _O Labirinto_, mas eu não sabia disso até hoje. Mas ontem a noite ela o leu para mim, e a gente 'tava lendo, e eu falei pra ela que não gostei do jeito do livro, então ela perguntou como eu faria. E eu falei pra ela que a princesa devia ter dito, 'Eu desejo que os duendes venham-"

"AH! Não, não diga mais nada, vai trazer _ele_ aqui, de novo. Aposto que você falou pros duendes levarem sua irmã, não foi?" Hoggle parecia decididamente nervoso, e apesar de Toby não saber quem era "ele", percebeu que ele não era legal, por deixar Hoggle tão chateado.

"Acho que sim, mas não queria. Só 'tava tentando falar pra ela como achei que a história podia ser. Aí ficou muito escuro lá fora, e teve um trovão, e raios, e a janela se abriu. Então, um cara veio. Ele estava vestindo uma capa preta, e tinha um cabelo amarelo estranho, e olhos estranhos. É ele que você quis dizer?

"Esse é Jareth, ok."

"Quem?"

"Jareth," respondeu Hoggle, "O Rei dos Duendes e soberano do Labirinto."

"E ele 'tá com a minha irmã?"

"Se você desejou que ela fosse embora, então sim, ele está. E não vai dar em nada ir atrás dela agora. Jareth não perdoa facilmente, e ele não gosta de pessoas se metendo nos seus negócios. Não, melhor você ficar aqui, bem e a salvo."

"Mas não posso," Toby gemeu, "Ele 'tá com a minha irmã, e é tudo minha culpa. Tenho que trazê-la de volta. Me leve para o Labirinto, e farei ele devolvê-la."

"Toby, adoraríamos te ajudar, sério mesmo, mas não tem idéia do que acontecerá se confrontar Jareth. Alguns minutos atrás, você nem sabia quem ele era. Como você acha que vai convencê-lo a devolvê-la, quando não sabe nada sobre o Labirinto?"

"O livro! Se eu tivesse o livro que Sarah estava lendo. Sei que ajudaria! Mas não o acho em nenhum lugar. Sarah estava lendo quando aquele cara apareceu..."

"Talvez a Senhorita Sarah ainda esteja com ele?"

"Claro! Ela estava segurando ele quando foi embora. Mas como vou pegá-lo de volta?"

"Talvez possamos ajudar-te, jovem Sir Toby," disse Sir Didymus, curvando-se. "Se o Rei mantém a Senhorita Sarah como prisioneira, hemos de libertá-la."

"Ah, não, não de novo!" gemeu Hoggle. "Fiz isso antes e quase fui de cabeça pro Pântano do Fedor Eterno. Não vou confrontar o Jareth de novo."

"Mas. Sawah. Sawah amiga," bramou Ludo.

"Por favor, Hoggle? Você tem que me ajudar a achar Sarah! Digo, se for mesmo amigo dela."

"Aaah. 'Tá bem. Vou ajudar. Mas é a _última_ vez."

"Ótimo! Vocês pegam o livro com a Sarah e eu – bem, vejo o que posso encontrar nas coisas dela que possa ajudar. Isso vai ser divertido!"

"Hunf," Hoggle resmungou. "Divertido não é a palavra que eu usaria." E assim, os três companheiros sumiram no espelho, e a última coisa que Toby ouviu foi Sir Didymus gritando, "Até mais ver!"

* * *

**Nota da autora: Toby parece bem animado para começar sua aventura (ele é um garotinho, que garotinho não quer ter uma aventura ousada?), mas será que conseguirá, ou falhará em ganhar Sarah de volta de Jareth? Por favor, review, amigos. Vocês são demais!**

**

* * *

**

**Nota da tradutora: Meus agradecimentos ao Soneca, que me ajuda revisando e dando pitacos.**


	5. Majestosas boas vindas, mais ou menos

**Nota da autora: Sarah tem o livro, e Toby precisa dele para ajudá-la. Será que Jareth descobrirá que ela o tem, e irá impedi-la de dá-lo ao Toby? Descubra hoje!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Majestosas boas-vindas, mais ou menos**

Sarah acordou cansada e dolorida na manhã seguinte. Com sua mente enevoada ainda sonolenta, precisou de um momento para lembrar onde estava.

"Ah. Droga. Não. Tinha esperanças de que fosse tudo outro pesadelo. Bem, Sarah Williams, você realmente se meteu em apuros desta vez, não é mesmo?" Apesar de tudo, ela não conseguia culpar Toby pelo que aconteceu. Ele era só um garotinho, e mais, isso era muito pra cabeça dele. Não tinha como ele saber o que estava fazendo. _Mas, se você tivesse contado antes sobre o Labirinto, isto não teria acontecido_, Sarah pensou. _Pode não ser culpa dele, mas é minha. Não devia ter tentado esconder isto dele. Se não estivesse com tanto medo dele saber como eu era estúpida e egoísta, isto não teria acontecido. Não. Se não tivesse sido tão egoísta em primeiro lugar. Se eu tivesse sido uma pessoa melhor quando adolescente, mais carinhosa e menos focada na minha tristeza e mesquinhez, nenhum de nós teria entrado nessa confusão._

"Acho que mereço isto," ela disse em voz alta para si mesma, enquanto encarava o teto. Nesta hora, ela ouviu um som estranho vindo de algum lugar na Sala do Trono. Parecia que um objeto tinha sido pego e jogado, seguido de um barulho de papel sendo virado bem rápido. Ela sentou e procurou à sua volta pela fonte do ruído. No centro da sala havia um pequeno duende, não maior do que Toby era quando ela o desejou embora. Ele estava brincando com alguma coisa grande, vermelha e retangular. Parecia um livro, e um bem familiar. Era o seu livro: _O Labirinto._

"Hey!" ela gritou, assustando o duende. Ele congelou, encarando-a com olhos esbugalhados, como um veado pego pelas luzes de um carro vindo em sua direção.

"IIIH!" o duende guinchou, "'deiradele? IIIH! Uma bruxa! Vocêéumabruxanãoé? Oquevocêfezcomorei? Saidaquiemedeixeempaz. NÃOMETRANSFORMENUMAGALINHA!!!!" Dizendo isto, o duendezinho pulou num piscar de olhos e correu guinchando até um buraco no canto esquerdo da sala.

Sarah mal entendeu o que o pequeno duende disse, já que ele falou tão rápido e estridente que parecia muito com um desenho que o Toby gostava. _Algo a ver com esquilos cantantes. Calvin?* Ah, bem, alguma coisa assim._

"Pelo menos ele não pegou o livro." Olhando em volta para ter certeza de que não havia mais nenhum duende se escondendo, Sarah cautelosamente levantou-se do trono – só agora ela percebeu que estava dormindo nele – _Não me admira que o duende teve um ataque! Provavelmente nunca viu outra pessoa nessa cadeira a não ser Jar–O Rei dos Duendes._

Sarah rapidamente pegou o livro e o colocou cuidadosamente dentro de seu longo suéter. Os bolsos eram grandes, escondendo o livro de qualquer olhar indiscreto. Ela não queria que o Rei dos Duendes o achasse e o tirasse dela. Algo a dizia que este livro era a chave para o Toby levá-la de volta, e não queria perdê-lo – ou perder a chance de voltar para casa – porque o Rei dos Duendes queria vingança. Ela voltou a sentar no trono, dobrando-se com os joelhos perto do peito. Apoiou meditativamente a cabeça nos joelhos, abraçou as pernas e começou a pensar no que fazer a seguir. O trono não era muito confortável, mas comparado às pedras, Sarah o achou agradável. Era empoeirado e enfadonho – precisando muito de um novo acolchoado – mas a agradou mais que tudo estar sentada no trono do todo-poderoso Rei dos Duendes.

Pela primeira vez em anos, ela saboreou a vitória de sete anos atrás. Lembrou-se de como foi declarar "Você não tem poder sobre mim!", deste modo assegurando a derrota do Rei dos Duendes e a devolução de seu irmão mais novo. Sentar no trono agora a fez sentir-se a vencedora que sempre imaginou ser quando não estava sob a influência dos pesadelos. Apesar de imaginar o fracasso – que Toby foi mesmo perdido para o Rei dos Duendes, e ela voltou para casa em desespero e vergonha – os sonhos de Sarah eram somente isso, sonhos. Ela havia ganho há todos esses anos, e o passado quase a fez esquecer-se do presente. Quase.

Seu devaneio foi interrompido muito cedo por uma voz irônica vinda de algum lugar para lá do seu ombro esquerdo.

"O que está achando do meu trono, Sarah? Devo dizer, não é lá tão elegante. Certamente não combina com uma garota ordinária cujo destino era ficar em casa com o bebê. Ah, mas esqueci-me. O bebê está crescido agora, e desejou que sua querida e devotada irmã fosse levada embora. Uma pena."

Sarah saiu da posição que estava e ficou cara a cara com Jareth novamente. Uma noite de sono não o fez mais disposto a ser agradável com ela; ele estava tão sarcástico e rude quanto foi na noite anterior. Mas Sarah notou círculos escuros debaixo de seus olhos, como se estivesse dormindo insuficientemente por um tempo. Ela pensou sobre, mas já que não sabia a fonte da aparente insônia, logo colocou o pensamento de lado. Tinha coisas mais importantes para pensar. Como voltar para casa, ou uma cama decente, o que viesse primeiro.

Recuperada de seu medo inicial na chegada súbita de Jareth, levantou-se e o olhou diretamente antes de responder.

"Se não gosta que eu durma no seu trono, _Rei dos Duendes_, talvez devesse me oferecer um quarto melhor. Parece que ficarei aqui por um tempo, isto é, se você está me contando a verdade (o que duvido). Mas se ficarei aqui, poderia muito bem ficar confortável, ou então seus subalternos terão que se acostumar com uma nova pessoa sentando em seu trono," Sarah sorriu astutamente na última observação, esperando frustrar o Rei o bastante para dá-la um lugar melhor para ficar, ao invés de ficar parado zombando dela.

Um músculo no maxilar de Jareth contraiu-se, "Ah, então a madame gostaria de um lugar melhor para dormir? Não está bem feliz com o chão, Sarah, que você tem que apossar-se de meu trono? Os duendes não parecem se importar de dormir no chão, e se você ficará mesmo por aqui como 'um deles', tem também que acostumar-se com isto. Não há necessidade de sutilezas como camas por aqui. Além do mais, depois do que fez com o meu reino, deveria me perguntar o porquê de você esperar boas-vindas hospitaleiras."

Sarah engasgou. O que quer que Sarah esperava de Jareth, não era isto.

"Mas... mas... isso não é-"

"O quê? Justo? Meu Deus, parece que esqueceu onde está. Não, Sarah. Essa pequena frase não funcionou comigo na última vez que esteve aqui, e não fará nada agora. Pensei que tivesse aprendido que as coisas aqui não são o que pode-se chamar de 'justas.'"

"Eu não ia falar 'justo,' Rei dos Duendes. E se tiver a delicadeza de não me interromper, poderia guardar para você um sermão ou outro. No caso de _você_ não ter percebido, não sou mais uma criança, então pode parar de falar comigo como se fosse. Aprendi uma coisa ou outra desde minha última vez aqui, e uma dessas coisas é que a vida não é justa. Eu sei disso. O que eu _ia_ falar, se estiver interessado, é que isso não é, bem, 'majestoso' você ser tão rude."

"Ora, Sarah, o que quer dizer? Conhece muitos reis, então, para dizer-me sobre agir como um?"

Sarah enrubesceu. _Como ele sabe exatamente o que dizer para me deixar furiosa?! Grrr, não aguento este homem. Ele é irritante!_

"Então?" Jareth sorriu maliciosamente, movendo-se além de Sarah para ficar no seu local habitual de repouso ao lado do trono. "Estou esperando."

"Olha, não é minha culpa por estar aqui, e Deus sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa para voltar pra casa e ficar longe deste lugar. Mas já que você parece tão desinclinado a deixar-me ir, achei que não seria pedir muito por alguma coisa confortável para dormir."

"Pedir muito? Minha querida, como uma vítima de palavras infelizes desejando-a embora, tudo é pedir muito. Parece ter a impressão de que é minha convidada aqui. Você não é. É minha prisioneira, e apesar de eu poder ser gentil com os desafortunados que foram desejados embora, posso ser cruel," durante seu discurso, Jareth pegou outro de seus cristais e o balançou de um lado da mão pro outro. Quando terminou, pegou a bola e fez um movimento como para jogar diretamente na Sarah.

Ela recuou. Jareth riu.

"Como os papéis se inverteram, Sarah. Em outras circunstâncias você seria uma convidada benvinda em minha casa," por um segundo, algo que Sarah não conseguia definir passou pelos feitios de Jareth: uma mistura de tristeza e desejo, que logo deu espaço para um olhar de amargura aguda. "Meu Deus, você está aqui pelo infeliz pedido de seu irmão e, como diz, estou 'desinclinado' a deixar-te ir. Isto não são férias, Sarah, e não será mimada como uma princesa. Se gostaria de melhores acomodações, sugiro que as ache você mesma. Agora, já que sou rei aqui, tenho assuntos do reino que não lhe dizem respeito, então sugiro-"

Enquanto ele falava, Sarah foi ficando mais e mais brava, e mesmo tentando, não conseguia conter o quanto ele a magoava com suas palavras cruéis. "Eu não ligo para o que sugere, _Rei dos Duendes_. Você pode ser rei, mas eu não sou um dos seus subalternos para que possa mandar em mim. Diferente de você, tenho amigos aqui, ao invés de criados cabeça-oca que só fazem o que mandarem. Se não será legal comigo, outros serão. E não venha me procurar, porque prometo que o único jeito que me trará de volta a este _lugar_" – ela praticamente cuspiu a palavra – "é se me arrastar, enquanto chuto e grito."

Com isso, Sarah saiu da Sala do Trono como um raio, perturbando um bando de duendes que sem dúvida estavam ouvindo por trás da porta. Ainda fumegando, Sarah andou pelos corredores até a porta frontal, baseando-se em sua memória de sete anos atrás. Uma vez fora do palácio, ela tentaria achar seu caminho pela Cidade dos Duendes para procurar Ludo, Hoggle e Sir Didymus, para que um deles entregue o livro para Toby. Por enquanto, porém, era o bastante estar fora da sala e longe _dele_.

"Aaaaaagh!" Ela gritou, chutando um duende que por acaso estava entre ela e a porta. "HOMENS!!!"

* * *

De volta à Sala do Trono, Jareth estava igualmente irritado. Ele fumegava silenciosamente, então jogou o cristal que estava brincando pela sala. O cristal quebrou na parede, espalhando os duendes que estavam espiando depois que Sarah saiu correndo. Chamas azuis e roxas consumiram a parece inteira antes de desaparecerem. A bola de fogo não fez nada à sala, mas Jareth sentiu-se evidentemente melhor depois de arremessá-lo. _Por que não me controlo perto dela? Ninguém foi capaz de me deixar tão exasperado em centenas de anos. Ela é tão lindamente irritante! (E irritantemente linda, aliás...) Não! Ela mereceu o que teve. Não é minha culpa se ela exige mais do que merece._ O tempo todo Jareth esteve andando pra lá e pra cá na parte alta em que seu trono se situava. Ajudava a acalmar seus sentimentos e focalizar seus pensamentos.

_Pelo menos ela não estará por aqui pra causar problemas. Estou perdendo meu juízo. Agora pelo menos terei paz e silêncio. O castelo de um homem é, bem, seu castelo e maldito seja se este não é MEU castelo_! _Não posso tê-la perambulando por aí, dormindo no meu trono e interferindo nos assuntos do meu reino. Atrasei audiências o bastante hoje com ela dormindo aqui, e depois gritando sobre não ter uma boa cama. Mulheres. Nunca satisfeitas._

Finalmente calmo o bastante para pensar claramente, sentou-se no trono e preparou-se para começar a primeira de uma longa lista de audiências do dia. Duendes eram criaturas tolas, mas também mesquinhas e imensamente burras, então quando tinha uma disputa no reino, vinham a ele porque não conseguiam pensar direito para resolver por si mesmos. Ele suspirou. Ser um rei não era tudo o que parecia.

"Bem, entrem," disse, "Não tenho o dia inteiro." Mas a verdade era, ele tinha.

* * *

**Nota da autora: Aí está, pessoas! Sarah e Jareth parecem brigar como, bem, VOCÊS sabem ;) Continuem por aqui para mais diversão, e para ver o que Sarah fará quando retornar ao labirinto. Por favor, review!**

* * *

**Nota da tradutora:**

***Sarah refere-se à **_**Alvin e os Esquilos**_**.**

**Revisado por Soneca Ltda.**


	6. Conselhos enigmáticos

**Nota da autora: Voltaram pra mais, hm. Fico lisonjeada por gostarem da minha história. Neste capítulo, Sarah encontra um velho amigo pra uma conversinha. =)**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Conselhos Enigmáticos**

Sarah vagou pelas ruas da Cidade dos Duendes, procurando por uma saída. Ela sabia que seus amigos de antes não estavam na cidade, então esperava que retornando ao Labirinto em si, poderia achar um, senão todos. Já sentia falta do gentil Ludo e do valente Sir Didymus, com seu cachorro/corcel Ambrosius. Entretanto, mais que tudo, sentia falta de seu fiel e leal amigo, Hoggle. Verdade, ele a traiu dando-lhe o pêssego, mas provou estar realmente arrependido pelo que fez, quando a ajudou a derrotar o gigante de metal no portão. Além do mais, ela sabia bem no fundo que ele era um verdadeiro amigo no momento em que o encontrou. Por alguma razão, mesmo com quinze anos, conseguiu ver além do medo e ameaças dele, para saber que ele era leal e confiável, mesmo errando. Ele a ajudou a derrotar Jareth e pegar Toby de volta – mesmo confessando ter medo do Rei dos Duendes – e isso era o suficiente para Sarah. Ela sentia muita falta do seu sorriso bobo e sua aparente rudeza. Como ela sentia saudades dele e queria que estivesse aqui!

Sem perceber, Sarah achou os portões da cidade. Estavam abertos para permitir o fluxo de tráfego da cidade para as áreas periféricas e vice-versa. Ela passou facilmente pelos portões, ignorando os olhares surpresos das mulheres duendes e os risos baixos dos homens. _Existem mulheres?! Me pergunto o que mais não notei na última vez. Acho que não estava prestando muita atenção mesmo. Além do mais, elas são feias o bastante para parecerem homens!_ Apesar de 'feias' não ser a palavra certa, talvez. Verdade, a raça inteira tinha uma aparência singular e o que a maioria das pessoas consideraria 'grotesca', mas ela viu-se gostando deles por alguma razão que não conseguia definir. Eles não eram ameaçadores nem feios, só diferentes. _Talvez um pouco rugosos por fora, mas suficientemente agradáveis. Bem bestinhas, eu lembro disso. Acho que eles se vêem mais importantes e atrativos do que realmente são. Mas no geral, são praticamente inofensivos. Realmente travessos. E quase fofos. Fofos?! _Ela balançou a cabeça._ O que estou pensando?! Devo estar ficando louca aqui! É melhor o Toby me tirar daqui logo, ou posso muito bem gostar do lugar afinal._

Sacudindo-se mentalmente, Sarah deu uma boa olhada nos arredores. Tentou ter uma base para ver qual sentido seguiria. À sua direita, viu pilhas e pilhas do que pareciam vários montículos de lixo. Lembrava as fotos de aterros que ela via nas aulas de Ética Ambiental que tinha na faculdade. Quando olhou mais de perto, percebeu que alguns estavam se mexendo. Isso ativou sua memória.

"Oh!" ela exclamou. Lembrou que lugar era aquele. Recordou-se da estranha velha com um monte de lixo amarrado às costas levando-a a um desses amontoados. E na verdade era um quarto. Era seu quarto, mas não o seu quarto realmente. Era uma armadilha para fazê-la esquecer tudo sobre Toby. Foi nessa hora que ela percebeu que, comparado com seu amor pelo Toby, todos os seus brinquedos eram lixos. Não que ela realmente os considerasse lixo, só que comparado com o amor pela família, pelo irmãozinho Toby, todos os seus pertences pareciam lixo. Eram coisas preciosas e especiais, mas não tanto quanto sua família. E quando ela percebeu isso, todo o monte de lixo começou a cair a sua volta. Quase a enterrou viva! Ela sentiu calafrios e virou. Aonde quer que ela fosse, não queria chegar perto daquele lugar novamente.

Ela foi para a esquerda e, para sua surpresa, viu o Labirinto à sua frente. Sua vastidão alastrada diante dela como na primeira vez que o viu. Do outro lado, Sarah até pensou ter visto o monte no qual olhou o Labirinto quando Jareth o mostrou a ela e contou que tinha treze horas para decifrá-lo. Até mesmo sete anos depois, parecia enorme. À direita, ela viu uma pequena floresta ao lado do lixão. _Lá deve ser onde encontrei aquela gangue bizarra de bichos vermelhos. Como se chamavam? Ah é, a "gangue de fogo"._ Arrepiou-se novamente. Já teve mais de um pesadelo envolvendo a gangue de fogo a pegando parte por parte, para que pudessem jogar basquete ou golfe ou algum outro jogo com ela. Não queria lembrar-se deles também. _O que quer que eu faça lá, tenho que evitar pegar a porta muda. Digo, se eu chegar lá e não tiver mudado. Imagino que as coisas não fiquem muito tempo no mesmo lugar aqui. Não desvalorize nenhuma coisa; nada é o que parece ser._

Ela procurou na parede mais próxima por algum tipo de abertura e logo encontrou uma. Não parecia muito longe, e já que o Sol estava alto, achou que seria melhor começar agora, para que pudesse ter bastante tempo para achar um lugar seguro para passar o resto da noite, ou achar seus amigos, o que viesse primeiro.

"Vamos lá, pés," ela suspirou. "Vamos andar." _Eu já fiz isso uma vez; posso fazer de novo. Espero._

* * *

Apesar de Sarah não ter visto este lado do Labirinto na visita anterior, descobriu que a maior parte era igual. As paredes ainda se moviam inexplicavelmente. Paredes eram portas, e becos sem saída tornavam-se passagens num piscar de olhos. Tudo era possível e nada era o que parecia. No entanto, não deixou isso a aborrecer tanto como antes. Aliás, ela percebeu que estava gostando. Não era tão ameaçador como havia sido; de fato, a natureza de constante mudança do labirinto a intrigava. Talvez fosse sua falta de urgência que a permitia olhar tudo com uma nova perspectiva. Ela começou a notar padrões onde não havia visto antes. Descobriu que se esperasse o bastante num lugar, uma passagem que estava lá antes mas fechou, apareceria novamente. O que antes parecia aleatório e feito para frustrá-la, agora se mostrou ser bem o contrário. Percebeu que se lutasse menos contra a desorientação, mais sentido acharia nos movimentos à sua volta. Admirou a beleza e complexidade de toda a estrutura. Havia um ritmo sutil em toda a coisa.

"Como uma dança," ela refletiu. "Por fora, danças aparentam não ter ritmo ou razão de ser ou qualquer coisa assim, ou, pelo menos, elas sempre parecem mais complicadas do que realmente são. Mas uma vez que você entra nelas – torna-se parte delas – pode entendê-las facilmente. Só precisa saber os passos." _Eu... na verdade... meio que gosto disto. É lindo, em sua maneira – como uma obra de arte única._ Mas ela não tinha tempo a perder, então parou de refletir e foi aonde ela achou ser uma boa direção. Não tinha realmente um destino em mente, mas isso não parecia incomodá-la. Se achasse seus amigos, ela já ficaria feliz.

No que pareceu nem um minuto, Sarah fez seu caminho para as divisas próximas ao centro do Labirinto. Ela esperava achar Ludo aqui, como antes, mas desapontou-se. Ludo não estava em nenhum lugar. _Espero que os guardas duendes tenham desistido de atormentá-lo com aquelas varas estranhas. Ele não merece ser tratado tão mal._

Virando numa esquina, encontrou-se encarando uma cadeira de pedra ornamentada, esculpida para parecer enormes livros. Entre a cadeira e ela, havia uma escada em espiral, dando para dentro de um vaso gigante, que ela reconheceu imediatamente como aquele cujo Hoggle e ela emergiram das cavernas, depois de serem perseguidos pelos limpadores. Ouviu um barulho e, virando à sua esquerda, viu um velho se mexendo na cadeira de um jeito familiar. Na cabeça dele havia um chapéu enorme na forma de pássaro, e o velho estava coberto em camadas de mantos tão antigos quanto ele.

Sarah sorriu. _O Sábio e o estranho chapéu falante. Eu lembro dele. Dei meu anel em troca de um conselho. O que foi que ele disse...? Ah, sim! "O caminho para frente é às vezes o caminho para trás." _Apesar da frase nunca ter feito sentido, ela ainda pensava nela em algumas ocasiões durante esses sete anos. Quando jovem, não a impressionou muito, mas crescendo, ela percebeu o conhecimento na fala. _Há vezes em que o único caminho para seguir em frente, é voltar seus passos, para retornar ao começo e tentar novamente. _Entretanto, suas reflexões foram interrompidas por uma voz vinda da cadeira.

"Hey, você. Você aí. Uhuuu huuu huuu!" gorjeou o chapéu.

"Ah, uma jovem dama," chiou o velho. "Você parece... familiar... de alguma forma."

"Eu estive aqui alguns anos atrás. Pedi para me ajudar a chegar ao castelo no centro do Labirinto, e você me disse que o caminho para frente era às vezes o caminho para trás."

"Ah... bem... entendo. Como isso... funcionou pra você... hmmm? Foi… útil?"

"Útil?" o chapéu falou, desdenhoso. "Ele se acha tão esperto. Nunca me ouve, sou só o chapéu."

"Fique quieto!" grunhiu o Sábio. "Agora... você... não esteve perdida aqui... todo esse tempo, esteve... jovem dama?"

"Oh não! Resolvi o Labirinto, e levei meu irmão mais novo de volta. Então fomos pra casa e tudo estava bem por um tempo, mas... Bem, estou de volta agora e tentando achar um caminho pra casa."

"Você está tentando... achar... seu caminho... pra casa, não é? Hmmmm."

"Garoto astuto, esse aqui!" interrompeu o chapéu-pássaro.

O Sábio olhou pra cima, virou os olhos e voltou a pensar. Seus olhos estavam fechados, e Sarah temia que o velho tinha caído no sono, quando lentamente ele abriu os olhos novamente e falou.

"Bem... jovem dama... algumas vezes a verdade... está escondida à sua frente."

"O quê? De onde você tira essas porcarias?!" guinchou o chapéu, cético.

No copo, Sarah colocou seu par de brincos (era a única jóia que tinha). _Acho que isso é tudo que ele tem pra mim hoje,_ pensou. Ela não sabia por que, mas ficou com uma vontade de beijar o velho encarquilhado no nariz. Sem conseguir resistir ao impulso, curvou-se e beijou levemente o longo nariz.

"Uhuuu, huuu" gritou o chapéu-pássaro, parecendo magoado. "Você tem toda a sorte."

Ela riu, "Se quer um também, terá que se abaixar pra que eu possa te alcançar."

O chapéu-pássaro curvou avidamente seu pescoço, fazendo o Sábio abaixar-se também, para o alcance de Sarah. Na ponta dos dedos, Sarah beijou o pássaro em seu bico atarracado e passou os dedos nas poucas penas de sua cabeça.

"Uhuuu, huuu, huu, huuu!" gorjeou o chapéu-pássaro mais alto que nunca. "Ela é um achado! Pela primeira vez, estou feliz de ser seu chapéu."

"Obrigada aos dois. Eu não sei o que isso significa, mas tenho certeza que será útil de alguma maneira." Mas suas palavras não foram ouvidas, já que o ronco do Sábio encheu o ar, e o pássaro suspirou melodramaticamente, ainda encarando Sarah com prazer em seus olhos, enquanto ela desaparecia por trás de uma cerca.

"Espero que ela ache seu caminho," o chapéu disse para ninguém em particular. "Eu gosto mais dela do que dos outros."

"O quê?" murmurou o Sábio, acordado pelas reflexões do chapéu. "Bem... se ela... resolveu o Labirinto... ele não pode... mantê-la longe... pode? Ele nunca... mente, e... ele não... volta com sua palavra... Ele... prometeu... a eles... isso... zzzzz"

O velho adormeceu novamente, e o chapéu-pássaro foi forçado a ser companhia de si mesmo de novo. Mas ele não se importava. Estava acostumado.

* * *

**Nota da autora: YAY! Eu sempre gostei do chapéu e do velho no filme. Talvez seja só porque o ator que fez a voz do Sábio também fez a voz do Gandalf, numa novela de rádio da BBC nos anos 80. Enfim. Espero que gostem! Tem diversão/romance chegando, não se preocupem! Como sempre, review. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Traduzido por Mika.**

**Soneca Revisões Ltda. - Satisfação garantida ou devolvemos seu... É, satisfação quase garantida.**


	7. O jardim secreto

**Notas da autora: Ok, prometi coisas românticas e aqui estão (e só para constar, VAI ficar mais envolvente, é só esperar!). **

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7: O Jardim Secreto**

Depois de deixar o Sábio e seu cômico chapéu para trás, Sarah continuou a caminhar pelas cercas vivas no centro do labirinto. Já que pulou esta parte antes – Hoggle e ela haviam passado pelos túneis depois que ele a libertou do oubliette* – ela estava num território completamente novo. O caminho era menos confuso porque as cercas não se moviam como as paredes, mas serpenteavam por todo o lugar. Depois de mais ou menos uma hora, ela percebeu que estava andando em círculos e não sabia. Então, virou uma esquina e prendeu a respiração com o que viu.

Era um jardim – o mais lindo jardim que Sarah já viu. Na junção de várias cercas diferentes que criava uma 'praça' natural, alguém havia plantado um pequeno jardim cheio da mais gloriosa essência que Sarah havia sentido. Era um banquete para os olhos assim como para as narinas, e Sarah quase não conseguiu absorver tudo. Uma estrutura arqueada formava o teto do jardim, mas quase não se podia vê-lo pelas folhas das vinhas que cobriam tudo. As vinhas eram decoradas com as mais belas flores brancas e azuis. Sarah nunca as viu antes, mas pareciam estrelas, um dossel de estrelas pelo qual só podia-se ver partes do céu dourado. A visão era de tirar o fôlego.

Como um tapete, flores de origem desconhecida, mas igualmente lindas, cobriam o chão. Lavandas e flores brancas parecidas com rosas margeavam o perímetro do jardim, e florações de todos os tamanhos e formas cresciam de maneira aparentemente casual, mas ornamentada. O chão era um tapete de macias pelúcias verdes que exalavam uma essência celestial quando pisadas. Contudo, nenhuma parecia esmagada ou murcha quando Sarah examinava seus passos. Seguindo em frente, ela chegou ao centro do jardim e novamente suspirou.

Havia uma piscina que era tão calma como se fosse feita de vidro, refletindo o dossel como um espelho. Em lados opostos, havia um par de estátuas. Elas estavam frente a frente e pareciam se olhar através da água. Eram belamente esculpidas e bem realistas. Na verdade, Sarah havia parado a respiração quando as viu pela primeira vez, porque pensou que eram reais. Elas foram feitas do mais puro branco mármore (ou o que ela achava que fosse mármore), e eram tão lindamente entalhadas que Sarah as admirou por um bom tempo antes de resolver chegar mais perto.

O par era um homem e uma mulher, e já que estava mais perto do homem – que estava do lado esquerdo da piscina – ela foi a ele primeiro. A estátua era alta e majestosa. Ele estava reto, com uma capa de penas a sua volta. O artista havia esculpido as penas tão bem, que Sarah teve que tocá-las para ter certeza de que não eram de verdade. As calças eram, cahem, muito apertadas pelo bem da dignidade, e apesar de ser apenas uma estátua, Sarah sentiu que ficou vermelha e rapidamente desviou o olhar para cima. Em volta do pescoço do homem estava um amuleto na forma de um triângulo com cantos curvados, quase como uma lua crescente. Ela não conseguia definir o desenho no centro, mas parecia suntuoso. Um braço, ela percebeu, estava esticado, como se oferecesse algo. Olhando mais de perto, ela notou que o objeto na mão dele não era esculpido da mesma pedra, mas na verdade era feito de um cristal, na forma de um coração. O gesto e o presente davam ao homem uma sensação de vulnerabilidade e ternura, mas não tanto para diminuir sua força e poder, em geral.

Virando-se para examinar as feições, Sarah sentiu uma familiaridade. O cabelo era rebelde e exótico. A boca estava levemente aberta, como se esperasse avidamente uma resposta para uma pergunta solta no ar. Os olhos – de repente ela sabia porque parecia tão familiar. Aqueles olhos. Ninguém iria confundi-los dizendo que pertenciam a outro senão a Jareth, o Rei dos Duendes. Arquejando, ela deu um passo para trás e olhou novamente para a estátua de pedra. Havia uma suavidade nos olhos que lhe parecia completamente estranho numa face usualmente gozadora.

"Ele parece... feliz," Sarah murmurou admirada. "Eu nunca o vi assim antes. Estranho. Quase o faz parecer... bonito."

Perguntando-se sobre o que poderia possuir o escultor para criar Jareth numa pose tão incaracterística, ela virou para examinar a estátua da mulher do outro lado da piscina. Esta estátua era mais recente. Ela notou as linhas limpas do pedestal e olhou para trás para compará-las com o que estava a figura de Jareth. O pedestal dele estava gasto, mostrando a passagem do tempo nas bordas arredondadas e algumas lascas e rachaduras aqui e ali por causa do clima. Eram minúsculas e ela só percebeu-as pois o pedestal da outra estátua não tinha nenhuma marca. A pedra parecia um ou dois tons mais clara, como se tivesse sido cortada alguns anos atrás, diferente da outra, que parecia décadas.

Como ela supôs primeiramente, a estátua era de uma mulher. Como a de Jareth, seus adornos pareciam tão reais que Sarah teve que olhar duas vezes. Ela estava vestida num simples, mas maravilhoso vestido, que caía sobre seus ombros e tinha longas mangas de sino. Tinha cintura baixa e Sarah viu pequenas jóias cintilando no vestido, que brilhavam à luz do Sol.

"Ela parece meio que uma princesa medieval, acho," Sarah meditou. "Mas não é bem assim. Quem quer que seja, é muito bonita."

Cabelos longos fluíam em cascata nas costas da estátua e algumas mechas caíam na frente para moldar seu rosto. Na cabeça havia uma coroa. _Ela _deve_ ser uma princesa_, Sarah concluiu. Uma mão cobria seu coração e a outra estava esticada, imitando a pose de Jareth. Novamente, Sarah notou o coração de cristal na mão do braço estendido da mulher. Olhando o rosto, ela percebeu a beleza e graça da figura feminina. Como com a outra estátua, alguma coisa sobre esta era familiar, mas não conseguia distinguir o quê. Espiando a estátua do Rei, viu que ele estava encarando diretamente a mulher, e ela, por sua vez, estava encarando-o.

"Entendi," pensou em voz alta. "Eles estão oferecendo seus corações um ao outro." Ela achou a cena profundamente linda e tocante. "Quem quer que seja, ele deve amá-la muito, para olhá-la deste jeito. Não há outro motivo para Jareth ter esse olhar em seu rosto. E ela deve amá-lo também. Me pergunto quem ela é." Virando-se para a piscina, ela olhou para a superfície reflexiva, e caiu para trás com medo.

O que Sarah viu era tão inacreditável, tão chocante, que por quase um minuto, ela achou difícil respirar. Estava tonta e quase desmaiou.

"Não... não... pode ser. Eu... não entendo. O quê... está... acontecendo?" Ela lutou para respirar e disse para si mesma que deve estar enganada. Com receio de desmaiar ao tentar levantar-se, Sarah rastejou de volta para a piscina, respirou fundo, e olhou.

A visão que seus olhos encontraram não mudou. Ela não estava sonhando e não era uma ilusão. Mas não entendia nada. Espreitando a água, com as estátuas refletidas, reconheceu o que não havia visto antes. O rosto da mulher esculpida tão pungente do outro lado da do Rei dos Duendes era o dela. Sarah Williams. Era o rosto dela. Não, _era ela_!

Olhando novamente para a estátua, sentiu-se boba por não reconhecer sua própria imagem e aparência na pedra branca. Seus cabelos eram mais longos na estátua, sim, mas o resto era ela. Não conseguia acreditar em seus olhos. Virou-se para a estátua de Jareth e titubeou com o que falhou em notar anteriormente. Aquela pose, ela o havia visto assim antes. Ele a olhou com aqueles olhos antes, com seu braço estendido, articulando com ela, suplicando-lhe por uma resposta à sua oferta. Sua mente foi ao passado...

* * *

_Sarah estava cara a cara com seu inimigo, com uma determinação feroz em seus olhos. Era agora, o acerto de contas. Ela tinha que ter seu irmão de volta, não importava quão imponente o Rei dos Duendes se fazia parecer. Ela sabia o que tinha que dizer; tinha memorizado. Agora era hora de dizer as palavras, ser vitoriosa, salvar seu irmão e retornar para casa, e assim ninguém saberia sobre seu pedido irresponsável. Ela começou, andando na direção dele, enquanto ele ia para trás receoso. "Através de perigos incalculáveis e dificuldades incontáveis, fiz meu caminho até o castelo além da Cidade dos Duendes. Meu desejo é tão forte quanto o seu, e meu r-"_

"_Pare!" o Rei a interrompeu, levantando sua mão para impedi-la de lesá-lo ainda mais. "Espere. Veja, Sarah, veja o que estou te oferecendo. Seus sonhos." Um cristal materializou-se em sua mão, e ele o segurou para ela, expectativamente._

_Determinada, ela continuou de onde parou. "E meu reino tão vasto."_

"_Eu peço por tão pouco. Só deixe-me dominá-la, e pode ter tudo o que quiser."_

"_Meu reino tão vasto..." ela hesitou, "Droga, eu nunca me lembro desta parte."_

"_Só me tema, me ame, faça como digo e eu serei seu escravo." Ele acenou gentilmente à ela, seu braço esticado com o cristal entre os dois. Ele a olhou ansioso, implorando com os olhos para que ela aceitasse o presente oferecido. Ela continuou se atrapalhando nas falas._

"_Meu reino tão vasto... Meu reino tão vasto..." Ela ergueu o olhar, triunfante, "Você não tem poder sobre mim!"_

_Suas palavras ecoaram e quando o sino tocou, o Rei dos Duendes tristemente jogou o cristal que segurava no ar, para quebrá-lo quando caiu novamente em sua mão. Num redemoinho de capas e penas, ele transformou-se em coruja e voou para longe, derrotado. O relógio no corredor tocou meia-noite e Sarah sabia de vez que havia ganho. Toby estava em casa e ela estava a salvo._

* * *

De volta ao presente, Sarah olhava a estátua de Jareth, sem vê-la realmente. Sua memória a mostrava agora o que na época era jovem demais para entender. Ela viu a dor nos olhos dele e a tristeza quando ele viu o cristal que continha seus sonhos quebrar-se em sua mão. Ela também viu o desejo em seu rosto, quando ele a tinha impedido de continuar suas falas para oferecer um presente. Olhou para a estátua e viu uma imagem espelhada do que ele parecia quando havia oferecido a ela o cristal, "_Espere._" Suas palavras ecoaram novamente nos ouvidos dela, "_Veja, Sarah, veja o que estou te oferecendo. Seus sonhos._"

"Não. Me recuso a acreditar. Não posso acreditar. Não é verdade," lágrimas apareceram em seus olhos e ela correu cegamente do centro do jardim para a abertura por onde veio. Na entrada, colidiu em algo inesperado, ou, _alguém_.

"Aff! Sai pra lá. Não precisa me atropelar!" Uma voz rude e meio abafada disse. "Isso é jeito de cumprimentar um velho amigo?"

Levantando-se, Sarah reconheceu imediatamente as largas orelhas e o chapéu vermelho de seu velho, amado amigo Hoggle.

"HOGGLE!! Você me achou! Oh Hoggle," Sarah o apertou com um grande abraço.

"Calma, calma. Não precisa tudo isso," ele pediu, mas o brilho em seus olhos e o sorriso em seu rosto disse a Sarah que ele estava, mesmo, feliz em vê-la.

"Estive te procurando por toda parte, Sarah. Não está perdida, está?"

"Perdida, eu? Ora, Hoggle! Parece que esqueceu que estive aqui antes. Sei o caminho, apesar de admitir, nunca vi este lugar antes," ela fez um gesto ao jardim, com uma expressão triste em seu rosto.

"Ah... este lugar? É... não é nada... mesmo. Jareth costumava vir muito aqui quando ainda estava meio vazio e olhava para o lado vazio. Mas era antes da nova estátua ser posta. Agora, ou ele evita vir, ou sai com muita raiva."

"Quando isso aconteceu?"

"Oooh, alguns anos atrás. Não me lembro mais." Hoggle parecia lembrar sim, mas não queria contar a ela. Ele aparentava estar desconfortável e, apesar de Sarah querer saber mais, decidiu não insistir no assunto, com medo de Hoggle ir embora ou fechar-se.

"Então, Hoggle, você disse que estava procurando por mim. Como soube que estava aqui?"

"Seu irmão me contou."

"Toby? Toby te contou? Hoggle, o que aconteceu? Conte-me tudo!"

Então Hoggle contou a Sarah sobre como ele, Ludo e Sir Didymus sentiram um chamado vindo de seu quarto. Pensando que ela precisava deles, os três apareceram e se depararam com um garoto descabelado de cabelos morenos e oito anos de idade. Eles esclareceram a Toby como ele havia 'desejado' um jeito de salvar sua irmã, que foi o motivo dos três amigos aparecerem. Hoggle explicou que Toby realmente queria ajudar a libertar Sarah, mas sem o livro, não sabia o que fazer, então pediu aos três para acharem Sarah e, esperançosamente, o livro.

"O livro! Está bem aqui," ela puxou o livro e o entregou a Hoggle. "Mas, Hoggle, onde estão Sir Didymus e Ludo? Não estão com você?"

"Nem. Disse a eles para esperarem por mim fora do Labirinto. Achei que poderia te achar mais fácil por minha conta, já que eu conheço melhor o lugar que qualquer um."

"Oh Hoggle, senti tanto a sua falta!" Dizendo isso, Sarah envolveu-o em seus braços, e apesar dos protestos, ele retribuiu o abraço com igual vigor.

Ruborizando, Hoggle murmurou, "Melhor eu voltar pros outros dois." Quando estava indo, Hoggle parou, como se uma idéia tivesse passado em sua mente, "Diga, Sarah, por que não vem com a gente? Não podemos tentar tirá-la daqui pelo espelho?"

"Não sei, Hoggle. De alguma maneira, sinto que qualquer tentativa de sair do Labirinto sem a permissão de Jareth, ou jogando pelas regras, irá nos lançar de cabeça para o Pântano do Fedor Eterno. Há regras aqui; regras _dele_. Ele já está bravo o bastante comigo, e acho melhor não abusar da sorte. Mas, suponho que eu possa ir com você para encontrar Toby, então poderíamos ir juntos para fazer o Rei dos Duendes mandar-me de volta."

Ela começou a segui-lo, mas um buraco escancarou-se aos pés de Hoggle, e ele foi sugado imediatamente.

"Hoggle! Oh não! Espero que não tenha ido para o Pântano! Ahhh, e agora o que farei?" Brava por seu amigo ser punido ao tentar ajudá-la, Sarah chutou a cerca mais próxima.

Ultrajada – e ainda conflitante e confusa com o que viu no jardim – Sarah estava racional o suficiente para ver que acabar com os topiários não a levava a lugar algum. Ergueu os ombros e seguiu em frente. Não havia nada que podia fazer por Hoggle. A única coisa que podia fazer era tentar achar uma saída e encontrar seus outros dois amigos. Com sorte, Hoggle os encontraria e os quatro poderiam juntar-se a Toby. O que aconteceria depois era incerto, mas ela concentrou-se em achar uma saída.

"Eu tenho que achar. Pelo bem de Hoggle e de Toby."

* * *

**Notas da autora: Ufa! A trama se complica! Espero que tenha sido romântico o bastante para fazê-los felizes. Sei que não é o Jareth verdadeiro, mas é o suficiente por enquanto. Sarah e Jareth têm MUITO a resolver e ela ainda não entende tudo o que há sobre o Labirinto. Por favor, review, eu gosto quando vocês a fazem. =)**

* * *

**Notas da tradutora: *oubliette é calabouço em francês. No filme, é onde Sarah caiu depois das 'mãos ajudantes', e Hoggle explicou que o oubliette é o lugar em que colocamos as coisas/pessoas para esquecermos delas.**

**Meldelz, esse capítulo demorou! Sorry! Não estava muito inspirada a traduzir, e meu revisor estava na Índia, e depois o PC dele morreu. (isso, culpe os outros, que vergonha!)**

**Tradução por Mika.**

**Revisão por Sonequitcha Ltda., satisfação garantida ou Jareth irá devolver seu tempo. Espere... não, ele não vai. Então... é.**


	8. Toby ao resgate

**Nota da autora: Os próximos capítulos podem ser curtos e fofos. Ainda não decidi. Tenho uma **_**longa**_** história em mente (sempre fui conhecida por falar demais), então se ajeitem e aproveitem! Preparem-se para um trajeto longo até o final (que seja um **_**bom**_** trajeto). Espero que estejam gostando tanto quanto eu.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8: Toby ao resgate**

Como quase todos os garotinhos, Toby era impaciente. Ele preferia muito mais ação a ficar sentado esperando. Então agora, a espera o estava matando. Sem nada para fazer a não ser ir à escola, fazer sua lição e dormir, Toby não se sentia o herói que gostaria de ser. Sentia-se inútil e nada o satisfaria. Ele até cansou-se de seus desenhos favoritos e jogos da Nintendo. Com Sarah dependendo dele para resgatá-la, não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Até sua mãe o perguntou se estava se sentindo bem, várias vezes. Ela preocupou-se demais, inquietou-se e tirou sua temperatura, mas não havia nada fisicamente errado com Toby, então ela continuou mandando-o para a escola.

Dois dias depois que Ludo, Sir Didymus e Hoggle apareceram em seu quarto – apesar de ter parecido _séculos _para Toby – ele finalmente conseguiu o que esperava. Ele havia pego o hábito de fazer sua lição de casa e empregar todo o seu tempo livre no quarto de Sarah, no caso do trio de amigos decidir aparecer. (Ele disse a sua mãe que era porque sentia falta de Sarah e o quarto dela tinha mais luz solar de qualquer maneira, então era mais fácil para ele estudar. Ela acreditou nele, achando que o ajudaria a interessar-se mais nos estudos.) Finalmente, eles apareceram. Toby havia acabado de chegar da escola, e estava abrindo seu caderno de matemática para começar os problemas para amanhã, quando ouviu a galanteadora voz de Sir Didymys vinda da penteadeira de Sarah.

"Saudações, Sir Toby! Como tu estás neste encantador dia?"

"Didymus! Onde vocês estavam? Acharam Sarah? Onde ela está? Ela 'tá bem? E o livro? Acharam o livro? Ah meu, eu 'tava tão _entediado_ sem vocês!"

"Devagar, bom mestre! Nós temos notícias inúmeras para ti hoje. Paciência, meu jovem, é uma virtude digna de ser aprendida."

"É o que mamãe diz, mas acho que ela só me fala isso pra eu não bisbilhotar o quarto dela pra procurar por presentes de Natal."

"Natal? Presentes?" ecoou Ludo, que apareceu enquanto Toby falava.

"Ah, é só uma coisa que fazemos aqui. Damos presentes, sabe, um pro outro uma vez ao ano, para celebrar o nascimento do menino Jesus há muito tempo. É difícil de explicar. Não se preocupe com isso."

"Toby amigo," replicou Ludo.

"É, é, é, todos sabemos que Toby é seu amigo, Ludo, mas o importante agora é que Sarah ainda está presa no Labirinto, e até onde posso dizer, Jareth não está feliz," disse Hoggle assim que apareceu no espelho. "Na verdade, posso dizer que ele tentou me mandar ao Pântano do Fedor Eterno por tentar ajudá-la!"

"O Pântano de eterno o quê?"

"Fedor. Significa que cheira mal. E quando digo mal, quero dizer muito, muito mal. Se pisar nele, você ficará fedido pelo resto de sua vida."

"Eeeeeeca. Nojento."

"É mesmo. E Jareth tentou me mandar pra lá. Pra minha sorte, aprendi da última vez." Ele pegou em seu bolso dois grandes ganchos e os segurou um em cada mão. "Eu tenho estes desde que Jareth mandou sua irmã e eu para o Pântano, quando ela veio pro Labirinto antes. Ela nos salvou de cair da outra vez, mas eu conhecia o temperamento de Jareth, ter cuidado nunca é demais. Estava conversando com Sarah há algumas horas, e me ofereci para trazê-la comigo para encontrar vocês aqui, mas ele deve ter ouvido e tentou me jogar de novo no Pântano. Quando a armadilha se abriu, peguei estes dois no meu bolso e finquei eles nos lados do túnel assim." Hoggle demonstrou e os outros três ficaram "ohhhh" e "ahhhh".

"Isso foi esperto," disse Toby."

"De fato, que valentia!" Didymus exclamou.

"Obrigado," resmungou Hoggle, que estava avermelhado, mas obviamente feliz por pensarem assim. "Então eu escalei pro lado de fora, esperando achar Sarah, mas ela já tinha ido embora. Resolvi que era melhor encontrar vocês primeiro. Ah, quase esqueci. Aqui está o livro. Sarah estava com ele, e me disse para entregar pra você se pudesse. Acho que deixou um recado aí dentro, também."

Desaparecendo do espelho de repente, e reaparecendo próximo ao Toby, Hoggle entregou o já gasto livro de couro vermelho. O título estava escrito em letras douradas: O Labirinto. Toby abriu a capa e um pequeno papel sujo e dobrado caiu. Curioso, o pegou do chão e, desdobrando-o, viu que estava todo preenchido com a letra cursiva e familiar de Sarah.

_Toby,_

_Se você está lendo este recado, significa que Hoggle conseguiu te entregar o livro. Confie nele, Toby. Pode parecer rude por fora, mas por dentro ele é todo coração. Com sorte, você encontrou meus outros amigos também: Ludo e Sir Didymus. Eles são realmente amigos maravilhosos e te ajudarão a desvendar o Labirinto, como me ajudaram. Confie nestes amigos, Toby, e não acredite em tudo o que vir aqui. Nada é o que parece, aprendi esta lição anos atrás. Tenha cuidado com Jareth – o Rei dos Duendes. Ele gosta de fazer truques, e acho que ainda está muito bravo com algo que aconteceu antes. Ele não é confiável._

_Toby, eu devia ter te contado tudo sobre o Labirinto há muito tempo, mas é tarde para mudar isso agora. Espero que um dia eu possa te contar minha história, não a do livro, mas sobre a época que visitei o Labirinto. Eu te amo, meu maravilhoso, forte e perfeito irmãozinho. Sei que consegue fazer isso, só precisa confiar em seus amigos e seu instinto. Estarei te esperando, homenzinho!_

_Com amor,_

_Sarah_

"Bem, acho que é melhor ler o livro," Toby suspirou. Ele não gostava de ler. Gostava que lessem para ele, e por isso pedia para Sarah ler toda noite. Sempre ficava entediado quando lia sozinho, ou pularia páginas ou capítulos, e então nada fazia sentido. Apesar de adorar histórias, preferia interpretá-las ou atuá-las a lê-las. "Hmmm," ele olhou timidamente de Hoggle para Didymus. "Um de vocês leria para mim? Eu... Sarah costumava ler pra mim. Ela estava lendo este livro quando... quando desapareceu. E... bem... Só acho que seria legal se um de vocês lesse em voz alta. Por favor?" Toby olhou de um para outro com o mesmo olhar que dava a sua irmã.

"Ah ok, tudo bem. Mas não prometo nada espetacular," Hoggle respondeu, cedendo ao olhar de filhotinho do Toby. "E sem interrupções. Eu não gosto de interrupções."

"Eba! Prometo que não direi uma palavra, prometo mesmo!" Toby pulou na cama de Sarah, entre Sir Didymus e Hoggle. Ludo conseguiu se espremer atrás deles, de alguma maneira, mas estava meio lotado. Hoggle reclamou, mas Toby achou que era a melhor coisa do mundo. _O único jeito disso ser melhor é se Sarah estivesse aqui._ E com este pensamento em mente, ele resolveu fazer seu melhor para aprender tudo que podia do livro, para trazê-la de volta. Esses pensamentos o impediram de interromper Hoggle em mais de uma ocasião, e apesar de ter se sentido sonolento no final, forçou-se a continuar acordado para ouvir tudo do começo ao fim.

* * *

A mente de Toby estava cheia de mais perguntas que respostas. Ler o livro o fez entender o que estava enfrentando, mas partes da história o confundiam. _Sarah disse que o rei não era confiável, mas o livro diz que ele está apaixonado pela princesa e só faz todas essas coisas porque a ama. O rei do livro é diferente do rei do labirinto que Sarah está? E por que a princesa vai salvar seu irmãozinho, se ela é quem o desejou embora em primeiro lugar? Ah bem, acho que é só uma história, né? Deve ser só uma história, se parte dela não faz sentido. Talvez a Sarah possa me explicar quando eu a encontrar._

Uma coisa era certa: os perigos e armadilhas no livro o convenceram mais que qualquer coisa que ele tinha que trazer Sarah de volta. Se o labirinto que Sarah foi mandada é igual o do livro, ela precisava ser resgatada! E se Sarah estiver certa, e o Rei dos Duendes estiver bravo, mais uma razão para Toby salvá-la o mais rápido possível.

"Bem, estou pronto pra ir," disse Toby, depois que Hoggle terminou de ler a última cena, onde a princesa derrotou o Labirinto. "Só preciso pegar umas coisas e podemos ir."

"Espere um instante, Toby. Não ouviu nada do que eu li? O Labirinto é um lugar perigoso, e Jareth é assustador! Sem ofensa, mas você é só uma criança. Foi difícil o bastante quando a Sarah estava lá da última vez, e ela era muito mais velha do que você agora."

"Sir Hoggle! O garoto deseja uma valente e ousada tentativa de resgate à senhorita Sarah. Não devemos deter-lo, mas sim apoiá-lo como resolutos camaradas e irmãos em armas. Estás comigo, irmão Ludo?"

"Ludo, irmão. Sarah, amiga. Lutar com Toby. Trazer Sarah de volta."

Hoggle e Sir Didymus nunca ouviram Ludo falar tanto de uma só vez e, por um momento, estavam sem palavras. Didymus recuperou-se primeiro.

"Estás correto, sir Ludo! Lá vamos nós! Venha, Ambrosius!" O cachorro/corcel de Didymus apareceu no espelho e então pulou para o quarto com a sela em suas costas. Toby deu um grito de felicidade.

"Você cavalga um cachorro? Que legal isso!! Mas esperem, preciso pegar umas coisas antes. Voltarei já, já, e então podemos ir."

"Mas... mas..." Hoggle protestou, mas seus choros não foram ouvidos, enquanto Toby corria do quarto de Sarah para seu próprio. Ele havia separado umas coisas, em caso de ir resgatar Sarah, e pegou todas elas, entupindo sua mochila das Tartarugas Ninjas. Dificilmente era uma mochila de um guerreiro, mas tinha que servir. Na mochila, ele pôs uma garrafa d'água (tinha certeza que ficaria com sede, e também não sabia se Sarah teria algo pra beber), alguns lanches, band-aids, uma lanterna, o livro e um rolo extragrande de corda que achou a toa na garagem. Depois de ler a história grega sobre o herói que derrotou o labirinto usando corda, Toby decidiu que talvez funcionasse desta vez também. Ele sabia que seria um labirinto diferente, mas sua mente infantil decidiu que era o melhor jeito. Era um rapazinho determinado quando colocava algo em mente; aprendeu isso da Sarah.

Olhando dos dois lados do corredor para ter certeza que sua mãe não estava por perto, Toby voltou de mansinho para o quarto de Sarah. Não queria ser pego e ter que mentir para sua mãe sobre o que estava fazendo, ou pior, dizer a verdade. De qualquer modo, era um mentiroso muito ruim.

"Ok, gente. Voltei. Pequei minhas coisas, então vamos."

Todas as três cabeças viraram para encará-lo de onde estavam, agrupados no chão perto da cama.

"Bem, o que estamos esperando? Vamos!"

"Sir Toby, nós... bem... não temos certeza de como levá-lo _ao_ Labirinto. Estamos certos que quando tu chegares lá--"

"Mas chegar lá é o problema," interrompeu Hoggle.

"Não podem me levar do jeito que vocês fazem? Pelo espelho?"

"Não temos certeza de que isso funcionaria," replicou Didymus.

"Pode ser que tenha que dizer as palavras certas para chegar lá. Pelo menos, é o que achamos."

"As palavras certas?" Toby perguntou.

"Você sabe, como a princesa teve que dizer a coisa certa pro Rei dos Duendes levar o bebê embora. Algo como 'Eu desejo... alguma coisa ou outra.' Num sei, achamos que vale tentar," Hoggle concluiu. "Mas tem que ter cuidado com o que diz, porque a Sarah está certa sobre Jareth ser travesso. Tem que dizer exatamente o que quer, e não dar deixa para nada ruim acontecer."

"Hmmm." Toby pensou um pouco enquanto as três criaturas o olhavam. Depois de alguns minutos, ele saltou, "Já sei! Ok, aqui vai. Eu desejo estar nos portões do Labirinto com meus três amigos, Ludo, Sir Didymus e Hoggle."

E com isso, Toby e seus três amigos desapareceram do quarto com um _crack_. Tudo o que ficou foi um brilho de purpurina no chão, e o fraco eco de uma risada decididamente masculina.

**

* * *

**

**Nota da autora: Aguente, Sarah, Toby está chegando! Cara, Eu tomaria cuidado se fosse aventurar-me como o Toby. Bem, espero que tenham gostado. Tem mais pra vir! Review. =)**

**

* * *

**

**Nota da tradutora:**

**Como sempre, traduzido por Mika e revisado por Soneca Ltda. Se não gostaram da tradução/revisão, favor notificar na recepção, lá tem uma caixinha de sugestões. Sejam educados e tenham um bom dia.**


	9. A Patroa

**Nota da autora: Ufa! Mais um capítulo hoje. Não tenho palavras para expressar o quão feliz estou ao ler suas reviews e ver como estão gostando da história. É tão divertido escrevê-la e é emocionante que estejam gostando. Então, aqui está outro capítulo pra ocupá-los até o próximo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: A Patroa**

Depois que Hoggle caiu na armadilha, Sarah obrigou-se a seguir em frente. O 'Sol' do Subterrâneo* estava se pondo, e a luminosidade do fim da tarde estava se transformando em noite. Ela não queria ficar presa no Labirinto a noite, porque sabia que ficaria desesperadamente perdida. Sua única esperança era encontrar uma saída antes do pôr-do-sol e achar um bom bosque para dormir, pois lembrava-se de árvores fora do Labirinto. _Perto do monte onde eu conversei com Jareth pela primeira vez sobre ter Toby de volta, _Sarah pensou, perdida nas memórias. _Lembro que ele me disse para ir embora, para brincar com meus brinquedos e vestidos. Hunf. Que arrogante e condescendente__ ele __foi! Me tratou como criança. Foi naquele momento, quando ele me falou para ir brincar, que eu sabia que _tinha_ que derrotar o Labirinto. Eu provaria a ele o quanto estava errado por me subestimar. E eu provei! _Sarah riu alto.

"Eu provei que ele estava errado sete anos atrás!" Ela ainda saboreava a vitória ao perceber o tanto que havia feito para salvar Toby, o quão longe havia ido. "Através de perigos incalculáveis e dificuldades incontáveis. Foi difícil, mas eu tinha que seguir em frente; tinha que ter Toby de volta, mesmo que o próprio Rei dos Duendes não achasse que eu conseguiria."

Ainda assim, havia uma parte de sua mente que se perguntava a quem ela tentava realmente convencer que não era mais uma criança – Jareth ou ela mesma.

Perdida em seus pensamentos, Sarah não percebeu que estava se aproximando da parede de fora do Labirinto, até que uma vozinha interrompeu suas divagações.

"Alô!", a voz disse.

Sarah olhou a sua volta, mas não viu ninguém. Estranhamente, a voz parecia familiar.

"Aqui em baixo, querida," ela olhou para baixo e encontrou uma pequena minhoca azul piscando seus grandes olhos pra ela.

"Oh, olá! Eu lembro de você. Foi você quem me disse sobre as portas escondidas da última vez. Eu nunca te agradeci apropriadamente por isso. Então, muito obrigada," Sarah ajoelhou-se para ficar no nível da minhoca.

"Oh, não foi nada. Faço o que posso. Agora, por que não entra e conhece a patroa? Ela está fazendo chá e você parece um tanto cansada."

"Sabe," Sarah pensou por um tempo e quase recusou, então percebeu que chá era uma idéia deliciosa. "Eu adoraria. Mas, como vou entrar? Sou muito, assim, _grande_."

"Ah, tamanho não importa aqui. Simplesmente entre!" Com isso, a pequena minhoca virou-se e desapareceu em seu buraco.

Confusa, Sarah inclinou-se e encostou o dedo na entrada. Um som de sucção encheu o ar e Sarah sentiu-se sendo espremida, como quando tenta entrar num vestido dez vezes menor. De repente, a pressão parou e ela olhava diretamente nos grandes olhos dourados da minhoca. Ao virar, ela viu um enorme abismo aos seus pés. Dando um passo à frente, quase caiu de cabeça nele, antes de perceber que era, na verdade, o corredor do Labirinto que ela estava há alguns segundos.

"Cuidado, querida, essa borda é meio escorregadia. Agora, não fique pensando sobre o que aconteceu," disse a minhoca, notando a confusão e inquietação em seu rosto. "Venha para dentro, conheça a patroa," a minhoca era bem insistente, então Sarah, ainda meio perplexa, relutantemente virou-se e seguiu-o para dentro do buraco.

Era um buraco adorável. Apesar de que Sarah supôs que deva ser como qualquer buraco de minhoca, ela só havia entrado neste, então era o buraco mais querido do mundo. Ele era decorado com liquens de diferentes cores, e musgos costurados como cortinas, se estivessem numa casa normal. Sarah achou os tons de terra bem tranquilizadores. Contudo, havia cores salpicadas por toda a casa também. Ela podia dizer que, o que quer que a "patroa" gostasse de fazer, tricô era um de seus hobbies. (Não tinha idéia de como uma minhoca tricotaria, mas era óbvio que esta conseguia.) Havia almofadas de capas tricotadas decoradas com todos os tipos de animais e plantas em cores vivas e combinadas. Também tinha cobertores amarelos e vermelhos, e a mesa era coberta com uma toalha suave de motivos de tijolos e plantas, como nas paredes do Labirinto.

"Minha nossa!" Sarah virou-se e viu outra minhoca saindo do que deveria ser a cozinha, "Jack, você não me contou que teríamos visita! E acabei de pôr a chaleira para dois! Oh céus, terei que colocar mais água." A minhoca fêmea lançou um olhar seco ao seu marido, mas virou-se para Sarah e acenou a cabeça, cumprimentando-a.

"Alô, senhorita. Estou muito feliz em conhecê-la. Nós raramente temos visitas aqui na nossa casinha. Entre, entre! Desculpe por não termos uma cadeira para você, mas pegue uma almofada e o chá será servido já, já."

"Essa é a minha patroa!", irradiou a minhoca chamada Jack.

"Ela é adorável..."

"Jack. Me chame de Jack, querida. E a patroa-"

"Me chame de Fran, querida," Sarah ouviu a outra minhoca falar da cozinha.

"Meu nome é Sarah. Sarah Williams."

"Bem, é um prazer te conhecer, Sarah," disse Fran, vindo da cozinha com uma grande bandeja na sua frente. Sarah não havia percebido antes – provavelmente porque o cachecol vermelho de Jack a impedia de ver – que ambos tinham várias fileiras de pequenos pés, quase como uma centopéia. Eram muito pequenos e imperceptíveis à primeira vista, mas estavam lá. A minhoca chamada Fran estava carregando a bandeja de chá com os pés de cima. _Deve ser como ela tricota,_ Sarah pensou.

"Aqui está, querida, chá para três. Temos biscoitos, bolinhos, geléia, marmelada, manteiga, alguns sanduíches e creme e açúcar, se você quiser colocar no chá, quer dizer."

"Essa é a minha patroa!" disse Jack, orgulhoso. "Ela sempre faz o melhor chá do Subterrâneo. Prove os biscoitos, Sarah, eles são divinos!"

"Bem, vá em frente, querida," apressou Fran. "Coma."

Foi o chá mais agradável que Sarah já tomou. Os três conversaram sobre tudo como velhos amigos. Jack e Fran contaram a ela sobre como era a parede e todos os seus amigos minhocas. Sarah contou a eles sobre sua última viagem ao Labirinto, quando encontrou Jack pela primeira vez. Mas quando chegou na parte de ter derrotado o Labirinto, Fran a interrompeu.

"Quer dizer, você venceu o Labirinto?"

"Sim, venci. Por quê?" Sarah os viu trocarem olhares significativos. "O quê?"

"Bem, querida," começou Jack. "É que ninguém venceu o Labirinto antes. Muitos tentaram, mas você é a única que sabemos que o venceu."

"Oh." Era tudo que Sarah conseguia pensar pra falar. Ela estava confusa e cansada. Bocejou.

"Deve estar cansada, querida," disse Fran. "Por que não vai deitar? Tenho certeza de que se sentirá melhor pela manhã."

"Mas," Sarah começou a protestar.

"Não tente ir contra, Sarah," falou Jack. "Ela é muito determinada quando resolve ser. É por isso que a amo." Ele olhou para sua esposa por um momento, adorando-a, e Fran o olhou de volta. Sarah emocionou-se com essa mostra de afeição, até mesmo entre minhocas. Fez seu coração doer, desejando ter alguém que a olhe desta maneira. Sem querer, a imagem das duas estátuas no jardim veio em sua mente, mas ela as tirou rapidamente. _Não adianta pensar nisso. São só as artimanhas do Jareth. Ele me avisou que conseguia ser cruel._

"Jack, seja bonzinho e mostre a ela o quarto de visitas no corredor," pediu Fran, enquanto ia para a cozinha lavar tudo.

"Venha comigo, Sarah. Não adianta discutir," Jack deu um sorriso particularmente de minhoca. Ele a levou por uma passagem à direita da sala de estar que eles estavam. Depois de passar algumas entradas, parou em frente a uma e indicou com a cabeça que era para ela entrar.

"Nos avise se precisar de algo. E," ele começou a sussurrar. "Se ficar com fome no meio da noite, tem alguns biscoitos num pote na manta. É meu esconderijo secreto, mas pode pegar alguns também se quiser." Com uma piscadela e um sorriso, Jack rastejou-se de volta para a passagem, deixando Sarah em sua cama.

Era inesperadamente aconchegante para uma cama de minhoca num buraco de minhoca, e antes de Sarah tirar sua blusa ou jeans para ficar confortável, ela adormeceu.

* * *

Algumas horas depois, Sarah acordou e sentou-se assustadana cama. Ela estava tendo outro pesadelo. Contudo, desta vez envolvia estar presa no Labirinto eternamente, com Toby gritando seu nome várias vezes. Ele estava sempre fora de alcance, e por sobre os gritos do garoto, ela ouvia a risada de Jareth, caçoando suas tentativas de libertar-se. Ela estava suando.

"Foi só um sonho, um pesadelo. Eu _vou_ sair daqui de alguma maneira e eu _vou_ achar Toby de novo. Não importa o que o Jareth tentar fazer, _eu vou sair_." Ela começou a voltar para as cobertas, mas parou, ouvindo algo.

Do outro quarto, ela ouvia alguém conversando. Esperando não ter perturbado as minhocas, saiu da cama. Se ela os acordou, queria desculpar-se. De meias, foi silenciosamente em direção as vozes. Estavam vindo da sala de estar onde ela e as minhocas tomaram chá naquela noite. Ela quase entrou na sala, mas algo a impediu de mexer-se. Ouviu seu nome. _Estão falando de mim!_ Ela percebeu. Intrigada, moveu-se para mais perto da entrada, mas permaneceu fora de vista.

"O que estou dizendo, Fran, é que Sarah não parece saber o que fez. Você viu a maneira em que ela falou, rapidamente contornando o fato de ter vencido o Labirinto. Como se não tivesse idéia do quão importante isso foi."

"Talvez ela saiba, mas não quer falar sobre isso, Jack. Garotas nem sempre gostam de falar sobre coisas desse tipo quando tem um _homem_ por perto."

"Ah!," bufou Jack. "Ainda digo que ela não sabe. Ela é de fora, lembra? Lá _de cima_. Além do mais, se soubesse, por que faz tanto tempo desde que veio? Última vez que a vi foi... cinco? Seis? Sete. Sete anos atrás, Frannie. Ela não esteve aqui desde então. Isso me diz que ela não sabe nada de nada."

"_Ou_," contraveio Fran. "Talvez ele mudou de idéia. Ou talvez _eles_ não a deixariam ser vitoriosa. Se ela é, como você diz, do Sobreterrâneo**, faz sentido. Aliás, Jack, querido. Somos somente as minhocas. Não é realmente da nossa alçada."

Sarah não ficou para ouvir a última parte da conversa. Correu de volta para seu quarto e deitou-se ofegante na cama. Ela não entendeu nada do que ouviu. _Por que todos parecem pensar que fiz algo importante quando venci o Labirinto? Estava apenas salvando meu irmão. E por que importa que não sou do Subterrâneo? E quem são 'eles' e por que me impediriam de derrotar o Labirinto? Ah, nada disso faz nenhum sentido._

Sarah virou-se e tentou dormir, mas o sono não viria. Ficou deitada por horas tentando não pensar. Quando o sono veio, foi cheio de pesadelos sobre os misteriosos 'eles'.

* * *

**Nota da autora: Mais mistério para vocês! Eu gosto de prender a atenção de vocês. Mas não se preocupem, tudo será revelado na hora certa. No próximo capítulo, voltaremos ao Jareth para ver como ele está indo com tudo isso. Continuem lendo e dando reviews, e eu postarei quando der!**

* * *

**Nota da tradutora: *Subterrâneo é o nome dado ao mundo de Jareth, e o Labirinto é somente uma parte dele. Foi dado esse nome por causa da música do David Bowie que toca no filme, chamada Underground, e tem um trecho "here on the Underground", que significa "aqui no subterrâneo".**

****Sobreterrâneo é o nome do nosso mundo. Tem este nome por ser o contrário de subterrâneo.**

**É, é uma vergonha, eu sei. Peço perdão pela demora nesses últimos capítulos... Sinto por desapontar meus queridos leitores. ;-; Eu tenho estado meio ocupada ultimamente, e agora arranjei um emprego (comecei hoje *-*), então resolvi tomar vergonha na cara e dedicar meu último dia de liberdade na tradução deste capítulo. (traduzi ontem e o Sona entregou revisado hoje) Não sei quando poderei postar de novo, mas espero que não me xinguem e sejam pacientes, adoro vocês s2. Além do mais, essa fic merece, é muuuito boa! :D**

**Traduzido por Mika.**

**Revisado por Sona Ltda. A minha, a sua, a nossa revisão.**


	10. Chaga, chaga, podridao, podridao

**Nota da tradutora: Ok, sei que provavelmente todos estão irritados comigo e tal. Até meu revisor está. :( Nem sei se ainda acompanham esta fic. ._. Enfim, resolvi dedicar minhas sextas à tradução, já que minha chefe não vem de sexta e só fico aqui pra atender ao telefone. :D Se eu continuar com essa rotina, teremos um capítulo por semana, como deveria ser desde o começo! Hora de ter responsabilidade, né, dona Mika?! E nada melhor pra começar uma tradução do que ouvir Blue Jean, do Bowie. s2 Ele tá muito sexy nesse clipe, meldelz. Ah é, TRADUÇÃO.**

**

* * *

**

**Nota da autora: YAY! De volta ao Jareth! Hora de ver o que o bom homem está pensando ultimamente. Não ouvimos falar dele já faz um bom tempo. Espero que gostem! (P.S. o título deste capítulo vem de uma das minhas comédias românticas favoritas: **_**Surpresas do coração**_**. Se ainda não viu, deveria. Enfim, vamos ao Jareth)**

**

* * *

**

**Nota da tradutora, O Retorno: O nome original do filme é **_**French Kiss**_** (como sempre, o nome brasileiro tem TUDO a ver com o original.), e já que eu nunca vi, não sei se minha tradução pro título tá certa, pode ter outro sentido. Corrijam-me, caso errada. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 10: Chaga, chaga, chaga, podridão, podridão, podridão.**

O dia em que Sarah saiu furiosa do castelo não era diferente de qualquer outro dia no Reino dos Duendes, pelo menos não para os próprios. Eles ainda iam até seu rei com suas disputas e briguinhas triviais. Perseguiam e atormentavam galinhas na sala do trono. Bebiam cerveja e comiam salsichas, espalhando os restos enquanto andavam. Brigavam uns com os outros e começavam lutas, que se tornavam muito barulhentas e requeriam a intervenção de um poder maior, isto é, o Rei dos Duendes.

Sem perceberem que seu mundo foi virado de cabeça para baixo, os duendes continuaram com suas besteiras, forçando Jareth a fazer o mesmo. Na verdade, quando terminou a última audiência (um duende que acusou o vizinho de roubar seu capacete, quando o fato era que havia perdido na patrulha do dia anterior), ele quase esqueceu todo o negócio com Sarah e Toby. Quase.

Quando as portas da sala do trono fecharam-se, Jareth soltou um suspiro e afundou-se em seu trono, como sempre faz quando tem algo importante para pensar. Ele jogou suas pernas por cima de um dos braços do trono e apoiou suas costas contra o outro braço, com sua cabeça repousada em sua mão.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. O que farei com você?", resmungou alto. "Não posso simplesmente mandá-la para casa, é contra as regras. Mas não posso deixá-la aqui; é muito perigoso para nós dois. E não posso tê-la perambulando no meu labirinto, causando estragos e sendo vista por sei lá quem."

Frustrado, levantou-se do trono e começou a andar pra lá e pra cá. Sentindo necessidade de bater em algo, ele pegou seu chicote e golpeou a capa cinza adornando o trono. Estava de mau humor e sem dúvida. Insatisfeito em golpear as capas, conjurou um cristal e atirou-o contra a parede. Chamas azuis consumiram a parte bem acima das portas e se extinguiram sem deixar marcas.

"Ahhhhh! Por que não consigo controlar essa garota? Não pedi para tê-la aqui; não pedi para tê-la em minha vida. Tudo o que eu queria era uma saída, para ver como a vida era fora do abismo que cresci, e então eu encontro _ela_ – uma linda, cativante garota e pronto. Ah, os deuses devem ter rido quando me viram, afundando-me em absoluta veneração por uma garota humana, uma _humana_. Eu faria qualquer coisa por ela naquela época. Mas ela tinha que vir e fazer aquele pedido egoísta. Ela tinha que desejar seu irmão mais novo para os duendes. E não só isso, ela tinha que _mudar de idéia_. Seria o bastante se o tivesse deixado comigo. Eu seria gentil com ele; ele teria sido o herdeiro que _eles_ querem que eu tenha.

"Mas, não. Ela tinha que mudar sua idéia insensata e egoísta e pegá-lo de volta. Ela tinha que vir ao _meu_ labirinto. Fiz tudo o que pude para ajudá-la. Oh sim, Jareth, você foi um idiota, se virando do avesso para dar a ela o que queria. Se pelo menos você tivesse dito não. Neste caso, você foi tão insensato quanto ela. E então, você tinha que ir e oferecê-la seu coração. Deveria saber que ela era muito jovem para entender, muito egoísta. Uma garota egocêntrica o bastante para mandar seu irmãozinho embora só porque estava chateada com seus pais nunca conseguiria ver o que você estava dando a ela. Eu deveria saber melhor."

Consumido por amargura e raiva, Jareth voltou a jogar cristais contra a parede.

"Você... _crash_... não... _crash_... podia... _crash_... só... _crash_... ter... _crash_... dito... _crash_... não,... _crash_... não é? IDIOTA." _Crash_. _Crash_. _Crash_.

Jareth estava arquejando, seus ombros pesando e seu rosto vermelho. Seus dedos contraíram-se, como se ansiassem para jogar outro cristal. Um duende não muito sábio, ouvindo a comoção e curioso sobre o que havia levantado a ira do rei, espiou por um buraco no meio da parede à esquerda. Jareth viu o movimento e seus pálidos olhos azuis fixaram-se na cabeça rugosa e olhos redondos do tolo duende. Lançou um olhar afiado ao intruso, levantou o braço e atirou um cristal a parede. O duende abaixou-se e a bola de flamas não o acertou por pouco, enquanto ele retirava-se para proteger-se no buraco. Ele não retornaria a sala do trono por um bom tempo, e avisou aos outros para manterem-se longe também. _Que alívio_, pensou Jareth. _Às vezes, não sei por que aguento essas criaturas imbecis. Se pelo menos eu tivesse nascido um pouco mais cedo, não teria que lidar com eles. Mas acho que é isso que acontece quando nasce com má sorte. Devo ter sido amaldiçoado quando nasci, para nada nunca dar certo. Primeiro os duendes, agora a Sarah. O que vou fazer?_

"O que vou fazer?" Ele repetiu em voz alta, voltando a andar em frente ao trono. "Não deveria tê-la deixado sair do castelo. Mas a garota," ele parou. Sarah não era mais uma garota. Era uma mulher, crescida. Apesar de não estar convencido de que a atitude dela tenha mudado muito desde que a viu por último – ele era um pessimista e sua derrota nas mãos dela o tende a ficar contra ela, para dizer o mínimo – se a aparência dela indica alguma coisa, Sarah cresceu.

"Ok. A _mulher_ é impossível! Ela se recusa a contar ao irmão sobre o Labirinto, e quando ele a manda para cá," ele riu consigo; ainda achava a situação deliciosamente irônica. "Quando ele a manda para cá, ela tem a ousadia de ficar brava comigo, e exigir que eu a trate como uma convidada ao invés da prisioneira que é.

"Então, ainda por cima, ela põe na cabeça ir passear no meu labirinto novamente à procura de seus amigos. E Hoggle! A ousadia daquele anão recalcitrante. Sabia que deveria tê-lo mandado ao pântano depois que Sarah se foi, sete anos atrás. Mas fui generoso, novamente. Viu o que ganho pela minha generosidade? Meus próprios subalternos rebelam-se contra mim para ficar ao lado da mulher que derrotou a mim – meu labirinto. Bem, veremos o que ele acha do Pântano do Fedor Eterno agora. O imbecil. Uma vez, eu disse a ele que o faria Príncipe da Terra do Fedor. Talvez eu mande Sarah para lá também, e ela poderá ser sua Princesa."

Os pensamentos de Jareth estavam num turbilhão fora de controle. Ele estava tentando não pensar em Sarah, mas tudo em sua vida agora estava centrado nela. Ele estava incoerente e sabia disso. Seus pensamentos pulavam de uma coisa pra outra, mas sempre voltavam à Sarah. Sarah Williams, a garota que derrotou o labirinto. A garota que ganhou seu coração. A garota que o rejeitou. Ele a odiava por rejeitá-lo, mas lá no fundo queria que ela voltasse. Quando ela materializou-se ao seu lado na sala do trono, sentiu uma palpitação de satisfação. Ele disse a si mesmo que era por que finalmente poderia vingar-se, mas era mentira e sabia disso. Bem antes de Toby inconscientemente ter desejado ela lá, Jareth a queria de volta. Não podia fazer nada. Ele sabia, e se odiava por isso. _Devo ter um gosto por punição._

Mas assim que ela voltou, ele foi consumido pelas acusações enfurecidas e exigências, e permitiu que ela saísse do castelo. Ela o deixou tão confuso, tão bravo. Tinha que ir e foi, para perambular no labirinto enquanto ele se recusasse a deixá-la ir para casa.

_Mas e se ela sair?_ O pensamento veio sem ser convidado à sua mente. Ele parou de andar. A idéia de ela conseguir achar a saída novamente nunca havia lhe ocorrido, mas assim que ela veio, ele chutou-se mentalmente por não ter pensado nisso mais cedo. _Tolo! Claro que ela vai conseguir sair novamente. Não somente ela já derrotou o labirinto antes, ela entende seus caminhos melhor, porque entende a mim melhor do que quando veio pela primeira vez. Ela viu meus truques e sabe como evitá-los, ver o que está por trás deles. Droga. Por que não pensei nisso antes? Por que oh por que eu a deixei fora da minha vista?!_

"Tenho que achá-la. Tenho que trazê-la de volta para cá. Se ela sair, quem sabe que tipo de dano ela fará. Não posso tê-la vagueando pelo Subterrâneo sem supervisão. Ela pode encontrar os outros. Vai destruir tudo o que tentei tanto esconder do mundo. Ninguém pode saber que ela existe e, acima de tudo, ninguém pode saber o que ela fez."

Seus pensamentos estavam descontrolados novamente. Jareth sabia que houve rumores entre os outros reinos de que alguém derrotara o labirinto. Duendes falam demais. No entanto, duendes também eram conhecidos por exagerarem, então quando 'a vitoriosa' não apareceu, os rumores foram esquecidos das mentes dos outros comandantes do Subterrâneo, como 'conversa de duende que não tem o que fazer.' Quando interrogado diretamente pela vizinhança se o labirinto foi derrotado, Jareth encolhia os ombros e dizia que ninguém no Subterrâneo havia clamado vitória. Ninguém ao menos suspeitou que alguém do Sobreterrâneo poderia ter vindo, derrotado o labirinto e retornado. Ninguém sabia que Jareth, o Rei dos Duendes, havia oferecido seu coração a uma garota e foi rejeitado. Por sete anos, Jareth estava a salvo. Mas agora... _Agora Sarah voltou e ela tem o poder de desfazer tudo. Pior, ela nem sabe disso._

"NÃO!" Gritou Jareth, enquanto outro cristal voava contra a parede. "Lutei tanto para ter paz, para manter o segredo. Não posso perder tudo que fiz porque uma jovem mulher era muito cega para ver o que eu realmente estava oferecendo quando dei a ela seus sonhos. Eu era um tolo generoso naquela época, mas não agora. Bem, avisei a Sarah que posso ser cruel." Assim dizendo, ele aos seus aposentos para pegar sua jaqueta antes de ir a procura de Sarah.

Jareth tentou puxar uma visão de Sarah em um de seus cristais, mas por alguma razão, não conseguiu. Tudo o que mostrava era escuridão e apesar de ele conseguir ver vagamente uma forma que pudesse ser da Sarah, não sabia onde ela estava. Ou estava fora do alcance de sua mágica – o que era impossível – ou alguma coisa – alguém? – estava bloqueando sua visão dela (ele nunca adivinharia que ela estava num buraco escuro de minhoca). Frustrado, decidiu pegar a trilha dela do último lugar que a havia visto – há alguns metros da armadilha que Hoggle caiu.

* * *

Sempre que Jareth usava uma mágica especial ou adicional no Labirinto, era 'marcada'. Desta maneira, ele poderia viajar para o lugar exato do incidente sem precisar checar com seus cristais. Usando uma dessas marcas, Jareth transportou-se ao local do presumido desaparecimento de Hoggle. Imediatamente reconhecendo o centro do Labirinto onde o jardim foi posto, Jareth viu-se de repente com medo. Virou-se rapidamente e entrou no jardim. Sua aparência escureceu-se. _Ela esteve aqui. Posso sentir. Pelos deuses, ela esteve aqui. _Aqui_ de todos os lugares._

"Condenado, é o que digo!" Ele bramou, seu selvagem cabelo loiro voando em seu rosto, enquanto aproximava-se da sua própria figura ao lado esquerdo da piscina. Ele parou, vendo os afetuosos, adoradores olhos. Jareth franziu a testa e seus olhos estreitaram-se como fendas, olhando sua imagem na suave pedra. "Que pena. Que pena que ela não deu um tapa nessa sua cara alucinada quando teve a chance. Você nitidamente parece um imbecil."

Ele zombou do coração seguro em sua mão de pedra e virou-se, franzindo ainda mais quando viu a estátua do outro lado. Olhar para _ela_ sempre o deixava de mau humor. Ele não agüentava vê-la, oferecendo seu coração em resposta a seu próprio.

"Os deuses estão zombando de você, Jareth, Rei dos Duendes," disse para a estátua acima dele. Então ele olhou para o céu, quase invisível por cima do dossel coberto de vinhas. "Eu entendo agora. Eu sei. Vocês estão zombando de mim, não estão? Como ousam... COMO OUSAM ZOMBAREM DE MIM??"

Incapaz de controlar-se mais, Jareth conjurou outro cristal. Desta vez, ele visou a estátua feminina do lado oposto. O cristal despedaçou-se e chamas azuis consumiram a imagem. No entanto, quando a fumaça diminuiu, o rosto de Sarah saiu ileso, ainda segurando a frente seu próprio coração de cristal.

Jareth desabou no tapete verde sob ele, e chorou.

* * *

**Traduzido por Mika.**

**Revisado por Soneca Corp., galgando novos degraus.**


	11. O enigmocionante começo de Toby

**Nota da tradutora: Uhuuu, dois capítulos seguidos, fazia tempo que não acontecia! Peraí... é, nunca aconteceu. =x Desculpem por isso! Enfim, só queria compensar por tanta demora nas traduções... E um capítulo do Jareth sempre me empolga pra traduzir os outros mais rápido! x)

* * *

**

**Nota da autora: Espero que tenham gostado das emoções conflitantes do Jareth. Ele tem muito que trabalhar nisso, mas quem não teria depois de tudo que aconteceu? Agora estamos de volta ao Toby para ver como sua aventura está indo!

* * *

**

**Capítulo 11: O enigmocionante começo de Toby***

"Ufa," arquejou Toby depois do solavanco até o Subterrâneo. "Isso foi... INCRÍVEL! Wow! Nunca achei que seria tão legal! Cara, isso vai ser tão legal."

"O que quer que 'legal' signifique, tenho certeza que isso _não_ vai ser," resmungou Hoggle, ainda um pouco irritado por ser forçado a ir contra Jareth, novamente. Mas ele gostava do Toby, e queria muito tê-lo como amigo. Definitivamente queria ajudar a Sarah também, então contra seu bom senso, estava enfrentando a pessoa que ele mais temia.

"Esse é o espírito, meu garoto! Que esplêndida aventura nós teremos. E devo lutar contra os duendes até a morte, para defender a ti e resgatar a Senhorita Sarah!" Sir Didymus estava pronto para ir direto à batalha, mas já que não havia inimigos por perto, ele se satisfazia em parecer preparado, caso algum aparecesse.

"Ludo resgata Sarah," a criatura berrou, sorrindo para Toby. "Toby amigo."

Toby sorriu. Ele nunca teve amigos tão incríveis como estes três, e sentiu que com eles ao seu lado, resgatar a Sarah seria muito fácil. Puxando sua mala um pouco mais para cima em suas costas, ele começou a andar em direção à enorme parede a sua frente, procurando pela entrada.

"Então," ele disse. "Este deve ser o Labirinto. Não sei por que mais teriam muros tão grandes no meio do nada. Como entramos?"

"Ah, tudo bem. Vou deixá-lo entrar. Parece que sou a única pessoa por aqui que sabe alguma coisa sobre este lugar." Hoggle caminhou para frente e, com um aceno de suas mãos, um par de portões abriu-se para os companheiros. Entrando cautelosamente, Toby imediatamente ficou ciente de quão grande o lugar era.

"Wow, esse lugar é enorme! Nunca pensei que seria tão alto! É mais alto que meu pai, bem mais!"

"Ok," disse Hoggle. "Temos que ficar todos juntos. Como sua irmã disse, Toby, nada é o que parece nesse lugar, não pode menosprezar nada. Com o Jareth, você precisa tomar cuidado e se controlar. Não sei ressaltar isso o bastante. Se nos separarmos, nunca vamos achar um ao outro de novo. Ou no mínimo tomaria muito tempo. Eu até consigo achar vocês, mas não se o Jareth mandá-los para o Pântano do Fedor Eterno. De nenhum jeito volto naquele lugar. Se ele mandar vocês pra lá, estão por conta própria."

"O Pântano do quê?" perguntou Didymus. "Nunca ouvi ele ser chamado de tal nome antes. Por que, se não cheira mal! É uma brisa de verão em uma tarde ensolarada, um jardim de-"

"Cheira mal." Gemeu Ludo, relembrando sua última viagem ao pântano.

"Irmão Ludo, do que estás falando? Eu-"

"Vamos, gente. Temos que ir achar a Sarah. Vamos por este lado," disse Toby, apontando para a direita. "Vamos _logo_!"

Toby guiou o caminho com os outros três o seguindo de perto. Ludo quase não cabia no corredor estreito, então foi forçado a deixar seus braços apertados em seu peito. Na frente dele, caminhava Sir Didymus, montado em Ambrosius, como sempre, e Hoggle, que parecia mais e mais preocupado a medida que iam mais longe. Você podia ver pelo seu olhar que ele esperava que Jareth aparecesse do nada de trás de todo galho de árvore ou abertura escondida para mandá-los ao pântano.

Toby, por outro lado, estava encantado. Ele estava ansioso para correr, mas não queria desobedecer a ordem de Hoggle de que precisavam ficar juntos. Entretanto, o passo lento o estava _matando_. Queria ir mais rápido. _Sarah está contando com a gente! Temos que encontrá-la logo, antes que o Rei faça algo terrível com ela!_ Como já foi dito, Toby era um garoto impaciente e sedento por ação. Ele odiava perder tempo mais que tudo. Na sua frenética mente de oito anos de idade, seus amigos estavam definitivamente perdendo tempo e precisavam ir mais rápido! Ele estava ficando nervoso.

Já que o corredor era reto, Toby deixou a corda que trouxe na mala, mas disse a si mesmo que assim que virassem uma esquina, ele amarraria a corda num tronco firme para que pudessem achar o caminho de volta. Ele não esqueceu a história que leu sobre o herói que derrotou o labirinto usando uma corda para achar seu caminho nos corredores confusos. Ele planejava usar a mesma idéia quando tivesse a chance.

Um pouco mais a frente, Toby começou a prestar mais atenção nas paredes de ambos os lados. O corredor não parecia ter fim, e ele começou a pensar se tinha deixado de notar algo. O labirinto do livro parecia ter um monte de voltas e mais voltas. Tinha becos sem saída e esquinas. Até agora, este labirinto estava indo sempre em uma direção. Não fazia nenhum sentido. Ele decidiu parar e beber um pouco de água com seus amigos, e pensar por um tempo.

"Vamos fazer uma pausa para água. Estou com sede." Os quatro companheiros pararam e Toby serviu um pouco de água de seu cantil a todos. Sentou-se no chão e encarou a outra parede. Talvez fosse o calor ou sua mente acelerada, mas algo sobre essa parede não estava certo. Lembrava aquelas ilusões óticas que seu pai gostava de mostrar a ele às vezes. _"Olhe direito, Toby," Robert diria a ele conforme mostrava a imagem. "O que você vê? Envesgue um pouco os olhos e tente não focar muito a visão. Isso mesmo!"_

"Fico imaginando se funcionaria," ele pensou alto. "Não vai fazer mal tentar."

"O que, Sir Toby? Qual é o teu plano?"

"Só me dê um minuto, Didymus, quero tentar uma coisa." Então Toby fez uma careta, envesgou um pouco os olhos e tentou não focar muito na parede. Era como se tentasse ver algo diretamente e também algo no canto do olho, mas ao mesmo tempo. Ele tentou algumas vezes, mas nada aconteceu. Nenhuma imagem de um vaso ou dois rostos apareceu para ele. Quase desistiu, mas decidiu que mais uma tentativa não machucaria ninguém. Desta vez, ele tentou relaxar um pouco mais e fechou um pouco os olhos enquanto os envesgava. Ali... era alguma coisa... não muito certa sobre como a parede ficava. Como se... tivesse uma linha no lugar errado. _Hmmmm, parece que a parede termina bem ali, mas continua também. E ali, um pouco mais para a direita, a mesma coisa: como se a parede terminasse, mas não termina. Talvez... não, não pode ser. Não é uma abertura, é? Mas é a única coisa que faz sentido. As linhas na parede estão estranhas porque realmente terminam e começam de novo. É feito para que fique como se as paredes continuassem quando não continuam! É bem astuto, devo dizer. Esse tal de Jareth realmente sabe o que faz._

"Ei, gente, acho que tem uma abertura bem ali," disse Toby, apontando para onde ele estava olhando. "Sei que não conseguem ver, mas tenho quase certeza que está lá. Envesguei meus olhos e essas coisas que meu pai me mostrava, e acho que consigo ver, mais ou menos."

"Eu não vejo nada," respondeu Hoggle.

"Tu tens certeza?" perguntou Didymus. "Eu não consigo enxergar o que tu te referes, mas irei seguir-te aonde quer que vás, jovem senhor. Minha dama está a espera!"

"Bem, por que não dou uma olhada mais de perto para ter certeza de que não estou vendo coisas? Não machucaria só olhar."

Toby foi aonde ele suspeitava haver uma entrada. Quando estava parado bem em frente a ela, via muito menos. Começava a duvidar de si mesmo e do conselho de seu pai sobre ilusões óticas. _Talvez eu estivesse errado. Talvez estivesse vendo coisas só por querer vê-las. Aff!_ Ele foi chutar a parede, mas quando o pé atravessou bem onde ela deveria estar, Toby perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu pra frente. Tentou apoiar-se na parede que não estava lá e acabou perdendo ainda mais seu equilíbrio. Suas mãos encontraram poeira ao invés de pedra, e quando olhou para cima, se viu em um corredor completamente novo. _Eu estava certo!_

"Ei, gente, eu estava certo! Tem uma porta aqui. Eu achei! Eu achei o caminho! Eu estava certo!"

Não ouvindo a resposta de seus amigos, Toby levantou-se e procurou a sua volta. Voltando aonde estava a entrada por onde ele caiu, os olhos de Toby viram uma parede sólida.

"Mas... mas... estava aqui segundos atrás, eu juro! Aonde foi? Onde está a entrada? Acabei de cair por ela, como pode ter sumido tão rápido?"

Ele ouviu alguém batendo do outro lado da parede e percebeu que seus amigos devem ter visto o que aconteceu. Ele foi rapidamente para onde os ouviu, fazendo barulho e gritando para eles.

"Ludo! Hoggle! Sir Didymus! Estou aqui! Acho que a parede se fechou depois que entrei! Podem me ouvir?" Toby ouviu uma resposta abafada que parecia um "sim", mas não tinha certeza.

"Não consigo ouvir, gente! Tem que gritar mais alto!" Ele ouviu um tipo de rugido reverberando do outro lado. As paredes do labirinto começaram a tremer violentamente, e apesar de Toby achar que cairiam sobre ele, estava a salvo. Uma pequena pedra libertou-se da parede, mas isso foi tudo. No entanto, aquela pedra foi o bastante para que ele pudesse ver do outro lado, como se estivesse vendo por um olho-mágico de uma porta. Viu o olho de alguém olhando de volta e supôs que fosse Sir Didymus, por seu tamanho pequeno.

"Sir Didymus! O que foi aquilo? O que aconteceu?"

"Pedras amigas," ele ouviu Ludo dizer.

"Sir Ludo tentou convocar as pedras para nos ajudar a libertá-lo, mas de alguma forma, não ocorreu bem como ele planejou."

"Jareth deve ter posto algum feitiço bloqueando qualquer tipo de mágica, menos a dele, no Labirinto," a voz era fraca, mas claramente de Hoggle. "Acho que isso significa que você vai ter que continuar sem a gente, garoto."

"O quê?" exclamou Toby. "Continuar sem vocês? Não posso! Não consigo fazer isso sozinho! Além disso, vocês são meus amigos e não posso deixá-los pra trás. Amigos não fazem esse tipo de coisa."

"Tu tens que seguir adiante, sir Toby. Senhorita Sarah precisa de tua ajuda. Nós hemos de descobrir um modo de nos encontrarmos contigo novamente. Permaneça firme! Seja valente! Continue a frente! Sir Hoggle ajudar-nos-á a achar um caminho diferente aonde tu te encontras. Mas tu tens que perseverar para salvar a Senhorita Sarah!"

"Só tenha cuidado, garoto. Jareth não gosta de intrusos. Tenha juízo e vai ficar bem," Hoggle adicionou.

"Toby esperto," Ludo interveio.

"Venham, vocês dois," Hoggle continuou. "Acho que tenho que encontrar uma outra rota. Boa sorte, Toby, nos veremos logo, sem dúvida. Só espero que não seja no pântano."

"Tchau, Ludo! Tchau Hoggle! Tchau, Didymus! Prometo que encontrarei um jeito de achar vocês _e_ salvar a Sarah," Toby gritou pela pequena abertura, parecendo mais corajoso do que realmente se sentia. Perder seus amigos tão cedo no Labirinto o assustou. Ele estava contando com eles estando ao seu lado o tempo todo, para que não fosse sozinho. _Sou só uma criança. Como que vou solucionar isso sozinho? Sarah conseguiu, mas era bem mais velha que eu, é o que me contaram. Me pergunto como ela fez isso. Me pergunto _por que_ ela fez isso. Por que Sarah viria aqui em primeiro lugar? Tenho certeza que mamãe e papai não sabem disso._

"Ahhh que saco!", Toby exclamou, chutando uma pedra solta no caminho. "Não achei que seria desse jeito." Apesar de Toby não admitir, ele estava só um pouquinho com medo. Sabia que heróis tem que ser corajosos e fortes, e ele queria ser um herói, mas não se sentia como um no momento. "Quero ser corajoso e forte, como Ivanhoé e Robin Hood. Quero ser esperto como Sherlock Holmes e solucionar o mistério e salvar o dia! Sabe o que mais, eu farei isso! Vou solucionar isso aqui e salvar a Sarah. 'Toby, o Terrível,' eles vão me chamar," ele envaideceu-se, enchendo seu peito, dobrando seus bracinhos e posando para a multidão imaginária. "'Toby, o Formidável!'" _Ou melhor ainda, 'Toby, o Valente e Corajoso Herói.'_

É incrível o que uma pequena estimulação pode fazer para um garotinho de oito anos com grandes sonhos. Em uma penada, Toby secou suas lágrimas e deu a si mesmo o empurrão de confiança e entusiasmo por uma aventura que ele precisava para continuar sua jornada. Sem esquecer de amarrar a corda no galho mais próximo que achou, Toby continuou sua viagem com energia. Uma vez ou outra diria a si mesmo, "Toby, o Terrível" (ou algo parecido) enquanto marchava com seu peito estufado e seus braços balançando aos lados. Era uma visão adoravelmente engraçada.

* * *

Mal sabia ele, ou seus companheiros, que atrás de onde Toby sentou para examinar a possível entrada, sua irmã dormia em um pequeno buraco, sã e salva, com as minhocas como anfitriãs.

* * *

**Nota da autora: Vamos, Toby! Você consegue. Yay! Tenho que dizer, realmente gosto de escrever sobre o Toby. Eu o acho adorável. Por favor, continuem lendo e dando reviews e gostando!

* * *

**

**Nota da tradutora: *O nome original é **_**Toby's A-MAZE-ing Beginning,**_** a autora fez um jogo de palavras aqui. **_**Amazing**_** significa maravilhoso, surpreendente, etc. **_**Maze**_** é outra palavra para labirinto. Quem teve a idéia para o jogo de palavras em português foi o Sonequitcha. =)**

**Traduzido por Mika.**

**Revisado por Soneca Corp., porque sua satisfação é nosso salário.**


	12. Um convidado indesejado

**Nota da autora: Neste capítulo será revelado mais sobre os cidadãos do Subterrâneo e quem são os misteriosos 'eles'. Desculpem-me por deixá-los ansiosos (A quem estou enganando? Não desculpo nada, assim vocês continuam lendo e eu gosto de suspense!).**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 12: Um convidado indesejado**

Ao invés de continuar a procurar pela Sarah, Jareth voltou ao castelo precisando muito dormir. Suas emoções estavam fora de controle; sua mente e roupas estavam bagunçadas; seus nervos estavam desgastados a beira de um colapso. E ainda por cima, sua reserva de mágica estava esgotada de jogar cristais flamejantes a tarde inteira, e ele precisava de um bom, longo e ininterrupto sono.

Ele transportou-se diretamente para os seus aposentos, despido, e jogou-se em sua enorme cama. _Posso esperar até de manhã_, pensou consigo. _Preciso do descanso para arcar devidamente com esta situação. Não posso encarar a Sarah deste jeito._ E com este pensamento, caiu num profundo sono sem sonhos, pela primeira vez desde que Sarah retornou ao Labirinto.

* * *

Depois de apenas algumas horas, entretanto, Jareth foi acordado por uma batida na porta de seu aposento.

"Majestade?" uma voz tímida de duende veio do outro lado das pesadas portas de madeira. "Majestade, está acordado?"

Murmurando algo sobre "medrosas e estúpidas criaturas com a audácia de acordá-lo toda hora", Jareth saiu da cama sonolento. Foi decente o bastante ao colocar suas calças antes de abrir a porta e encarar qualquer que seja o duende de sua comitiva que o acordou tão rudemente. O duende grasniu com medo, e encolhido, se afastou do rei ameaçador.

"Então?", disse Jareth, com escárnio. "Tem algo a dizer ou simplesmente teve um desejo urgente de ser jogado de cabeça ao Pântano do Fedor Eterno?"

O duende grasniu novamente, mas recuperou sua compostura o suficiente para protestar contra a ameaça de Jareth. "N-n-não, sua Majestade. É s-s-só que, bem, o s-s-senhor-"

"Eu _o quê_, sua criatura choramingona? Estou cansado? Tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer do que ficar parado no corredor com um duende medonho que não consegue falar para salvar sua vida?"

"O senhor tem um c-c-c-convidado, M-m-majestade," o duende finalmente conseguiu dizer.

"Um convidado? Quem quer que seja, diga para ir embora. Estamos no meio da noite e estou com uma terrível necessidade de descansar. Diga que pode esperar até de manhã, isto é, se você conseguir juntar duas frases claramente."

"Diga-me você mesmo, Jareth", uma respeitável voz retorquiu. "Ou você é tão descortês que não vai falar com um velho amigo e vizinho cara a cara? E deixe a pobre criatura em paz, estava apenas fazendo o que lhe foi pedido."

Jareth olhou para cima e viu uma figura imponente, vestida em uma túnica verde jade e cinza, que se arrastava pelo chão atrás dele. Tinha o cabelo da cor de terra molhada, e olhos castanhos. Seus cabelos eram curtos e suas feições decididamente masculinas o faziam parecer mais um comandante de guerra do que um mago como Jareth. Seu sorriso era charmoso e suas maneiras, acolhedoras. Sorriu calorosamente para Jareth, mas havia um brilho de perigo e obstinação em seus olhos, que um espectador não poderia enganar-se achando-o inofensivo.

"Kyran," Jareth zombou. "O que traz o Rei dos Centauros a alegrar o humilde salão do Rei dos Duendes a esta hora?"

"Oh pare com isso, Jareth. Você sabe que está feliz em me ver, mesmo que não queira admitir. Somos amigos há muito tempo para enganar-me com sua fachada sarcástica. Eu vejo além disso." O homem chamado Kyran estendeu sua mão para dar um tapinha nas costas da mão de Jareth, um gesto que este retribuiu. "Já faz muito tempo, velho amigo."

"Concordo," respondeu Jareth, ainda cauteloso quanto ao homem à sua frente.

Kyran distanciou-se para olhar nos olhos de Jareth, procurando por algo, "Onde esteve se escondendo nestes últimos sete anos? Os outros reinos estiveram preocupados com você."

"Ocupado, Kyran, como você. Como o resto de nós que temos a honra e o privilégio de comandar um dos muitos reinos do Subterrâneo. Sou um rei – caso tenha esquecido – e tenho negócios a tratar constantemente."

"Isso nunca o impediu de aparecer ocasionalmente na Corte antes, Jareth. Não finja que não esteve se escondendo de todos nós."

"Não estou fingindo nada, Kyran, e acho que não gosto do seu tom. Dê-me licença por um momento, enquanto me faço mais _apresentável_."

Depois de uma longa pausa, na qual Jareth retornou aos seus aposentos para colocar roupas e deixar seu cabelo apresentável, ele voltou e guiou seu convidado a uma sala de estar descendo o corredor. Serviu bebidas a ambos e acendeu a lareira, jogando um cristal pela grade. Kyran notou o gesto e recuou levemente. Um bom momento de silêncio passou enquanto os dois homens bebiam e olhavam as chamas azuis.

Kyran limpou a garganta, "Houve rumores, Jareth. Rumores de que o Labirinto foi derrotado."

Jareth encolheu os ombros e continuou a olhar a dança das chamas na lareira.

"Eu não acreditei que fossem verdadeiros. Você sabe como os duendes gostam de contar histórias, mas..." Kyran parou.

"Mas o quê? A Corte o mandou para ver como estou depois de sete anos de silêncio? Eles queriam descobrir se eu estava mentindo, ou se quebrei minha palavra? Então, Kyran?" Jareth exigiu, virando-se para o homem com malícia em seu olhar. "Fomos bons amigos um dia, Kyran. Você nunca mentiu para mim, nunca. Costumávamos rir juntos das ridículas maquinações da Corte e seus habitantes. Você, como eu, nunca foi brinquedo deles e nunca houve necessidade para ser. Ambos comandamos nossas terras justa e fortemente. Nunca requeremos interferências dos mais poderosos para nos mantermos na linha. Eles se acham tão importantes, mas raramente precisamos deles, não é? Ninguém realmente precisa."

"Mas precisamos, Jareth. Precisamos da Corte para nos manter perante os nossos padrões. Há justiça e igualdade no Subterrâneo exatamente porque nossos ancestrais fundaram a Corte dos Sábios pra começo de conversa. Não pense que você está fora do alcance deles, Jareth. Nenhum de nós está."

"Então, Kyran, você é o lacaio – oh, perdoe-me – _emissário_ deles hoje? Ou só veio me acordar e me fazer companhia?"

"Não, eles não me enviaram, mas podem. Vim para te avisar, Jareth. Rumores estão ressurgindo e todos parecem centrar-se em você e esse seu maldito labirinto. Você não deveria tê-lo construído, sabe, então não precisaria lidar com a Corte ou os rumores ou ser acordado no meio da noite por um velho amigo que coincidentemente preocupa-se contigo."

Jareth suspirou e esfregou seus olhos, "Sinto muito, Kyran. Não tenho dormido bem nas últimas noites, eu – parece que adquiri um convidado indesejado, de certo modo," Jareth desviou os olhos, fingindo estar absorto nas chamas.

"Então os rumores são verdadeiros."

"Não sei de que rumores você está falando, então não posso te dizer se são ou não."

"Há... histórias, circulando – histórias sobre uma jovem que veio ao Subterrâneo alguns anos atrás por causa de um tolo pedido. Dizem que ela veio aqui para resgatar algo precioso a ela, algo que você tinha. Dizem que ela derrotou o labirinto, mas desapareceu sem explicações, supostamente para sempre."

"Sete anos é tempo demais, Kyran. Você vai acreditar em histórias sobre algo que aconteceu há tempo demais para alguém se lembrar precisamente? Esses rumores estão extintos faz tempo."

Kyran suspirou exasperado, "Deixe-me terminar, Jareth. Não é educado interromper. A razão pela qual vim agora é que os rumores estão de volta, mas desta vez, a história diz que a garota voltou. Ninguém sabe por que ou como, mas é isso que ouço. Agora, não é interessante que estas histórias reapareçam agora? Principalmente com você admitindo ter 'um convidado indesejado.'"

"De certo modo."

"Sim, é claro, de certo modo. Quem é ele, me pergunto. Ou _ela_?" Kyran estava firmemente encarando Jareth, mas o rosto do Rei dos Duendes permaneceu impassível.

"Como você disse antes, Kyran – duendes gostam de falar."

"É claro, Jareth. O que você disser. Só lembre-se que sou seu amigo, mas outros não são. No Subterrâneo tem quem gostaria muito que esses rumores sejam verdadeiros, mas não de um modo prazeroso. Hadrian, por exemplo, sem contar a Junia. Odiaria pensar no que aconteceria se a garota alegada se encontrasse nas mãos deles por alguma razão infeliz."

A mandíbula de Jareth contraiu-se, e suas mãos transformaram-se em punhos, "Hadrian? Junia? Como eles saberiam qualquer coisa sobre isso, a não ser que você tenha contado, Kyran? Seu traidor desprezível!"

Jareth virou-se para ficar face a face com o outro homem, e seus olhos ferozes lançaram um olhar de condenação ao seu amigo.

Kyran deu um passo para trás, suas mãos para cima em consideração. "Jareth, não sou seu inimigo aqui. A Corte está começando a ficar preocupada com sua ausência de sete anos, e com os rumores aparecendo novamente...", ele fez um gesto de desamparo. "As pessoas falam. E mais, as pessoas pensam, e planejam, e conspiram vingança. Nunca subestime o poder de vingança para motivar pessoas a tomarem ações precipitadas, Jareth."

Jareth deu uma risada irrisória, "Acredite, Kyran, sou a última pessoa que subestimaria _isso_. Agora, já acabou ou tenho mais a ouvir antes de finalmente poder dormir?"

"Não, não. Já acabei. Só..." Jareth lançou um olhar de aviso. "Só, se esta hipotética garota realmente existe, e ela hipoteticamente retornou ao Subterrâneo, fique bem de olho nela, Jareth. Nem todos os seus vizinhos são seus amigos como eu."

E com este aviso final ecoando nos ouvidos do Rei dos Duendes, Kyran desapareceu em um redemoinho de sua majestosa túnica, deixando Jareth fumegando para sua cadeira vazia.

_Como ele ousa vir em minha casa, no meio da noite, e praticamente ameaçar-me com a interferência da Corte? E teve a audácia de me chamar de 'velho amigo'._ Jareth lembrou-se dos dias em que as interações deles eram mais freqüentes, quase constantes. Apesar de Kyran ser mais velho que ele em algumas décadas, os dois viraram amigos rapidamente quando jovens. Caçaram juntos, perseguiram dragões e _trolls_ pelas montanhas. Ambos foram infantilmente apaixonados pela mesma mulher a certo ponto, mas Jareth superou isso. Kyran não superou, e no final, casou-se com Alegra e os dois acomodaram-se bem como Rei e Rainha dos Centauros. Jareth ainda ria de Kyran, por Alegra ser tão simples. Bonita, mas descomplicada. _Entediante. Não tem nada a dizer sobre coisas importantes, mas muito a dizer sobre como são lindos os olivais e como os centauros são criaturas boas. Ela é uma esposa perfeita para ele, se me perguntarem, por isso ele está se tornando compassivo._

Mas Jareth não pensou muito sobre o passado, porque o presente era sua preocupação imediata. Kyran fez parecer como se a Corte estivesse procurando intervir em seus negócios novamente. _Depois de sete anos sem revelações, dá pra pensar que me deixariam em paz._ Os rumores voaram imediatamente depois que Sarah foi embora. Os duendes não conseguiam se segurar; nunca tinham visto nada parecido com a batalha na cidade: pedregulhos voando, soldados gigantes esmagados e centenas de casas arruinadas, tudo por causa de uma garotinha magricela e seus três amigos. _E ela me derrotou mesmo; eles apenas contaram a verdade, com alguns enfeites, é claro._

Jareth suspirou. Não sabia o que fazer, mas tinha que descobrir e logo. As cartas estavam na mesa. Kyran deixou claro que a Corte dos Sábios não aceitaria um encolher de ombros e um murmúrio sobre duendes fofoqueiros desta vez. Não, se estavam provocados o bastante para intervirem, ele teria que explicar tudo. Eles descobririam sobre a primeira visita de Sarah e Toby. Descobririam que ela o derrotou e foi embora. Pior de tudo, descobririam que ela está de volta. Ele não sabia o que era pior: a Corte saber que Sarah o derrotou sete anos atrás e ele escondeu isso deles, ou a Corte saber que depois de sete anos, Sarah retornou e estava vagando pelo seu labirinto.

Depois de uma pausa, Jareth sabia o que era pior. Nenhuma das opções. _A pior coisa que pode acontecer nesta situação é o que Kyran me avisou: Hadrian ou Junia achar a Sarah primeiro. Não posso deixar nenhum dos dois pegá-la. Só espero que nenhum deles esteja prestando atenção nos rumores. Se Hadrian achá-la, ele a levaria para a Corte e tentaria me destronar e me banir para o Sobreterrâneo. Então, ele teria meu trono e iria passar o Reino dos Trolls para o próximo tolo na fila._

_Se Junia a achar_, Jareth arrepiou-se. _Eu nem quero saber. Junia a destruiria. Pior, Junia destruiria sua alma, mas deixaria seu corpo intacto o bastante para sentir tudo e viver por anos depois disso. Mesmo que ela seja banida por isso, Junia iria alegremente torturar a Sarah para ter sua vingança contra mim – perversa, vil mulher que ela é._

Jareth apertou ainda mais seu punho, fazendo sangue pingar por entre seus dedos cerrados firmemente.

"Tenho que achar a Sarah. Tenho que achá-la antes deles, e descobrir um modo de mantê-la em segredo. Desta vez, Sarah, se algo acontecer com você, será minha culpa e somente minha."

Jareth voltou aos seus aposentos para tentar ter mais umas horas de sono antes do amanhecer. Ele sabia que não conseguiria achar Sarah no enevoado e escuro labirinto à noite. Também sabia que precisava descansar agora mais do que nunca. Ele tem que estar com seu poder mágico no máximo em caso de precisar confrontar-se. Espalhando-se em sua cama, caiu num sono irregular, no qual sonhava que via Sarah, torcida e quebrada da vingança de Junia. Foram seus olhos que o horrorizaram mais. Durante a noite inteira visões de verdes olhos vazios, quebrados e sem alma, localizados no rosto lindo e sem defeitos de Sarah o assombraram. E quando acordou na manhã seguinte, a visão ainda dançava diante de seus olhos.

* * *

**Nota da autora: Arrepiante, não? Bem, continuem ligados, porque saberão **_**tudo**_** sobre algumas coisas importantes que Kyran disse. O que é a Corte dos Sábios? Quantos reinos existem? De onde o Subterrâneo vem? Por que estou com tanta fome agora? (ok, talvez não isso, mas as outras coisas, definitivamente). Review, meus amigos! Adoro quando fazem isso. =)**

**

* * *

**

**Nota da tradutora: YAY, outro capítulo! Espero que estejam gostando até agora.**

**Traduzido por Mika.**

**Revisado por Soneca Corp., querendo ou não, é tudo o que temos.**


	13. Guerra no Paraíso

**Nota da autora: Prometi algumas explicações, e aí estão. Voltamos à Sarah e as minhocas. Vamos ver o que acontece!

* * *

**

**Capítulo 13: Guerra no Paraíso**

Sarah acordou revigorada na manhã seguinte. Apesar de o que ouviu na noite anterior ainda circulava em sua mente como água num ralo de banheira, ela dormiu bem e sentiu-se melhor para recomeçar sua jornada. Olhando para seus _jeans_ e camiseta amarrotados, lamentou-se por usar a mesma roupa por três dias seguidos. _Não tem o que fazer. Não é como se eu tivesse uma mala pronta no caso de meu irmãozinho acidentalmente me desejar no Subterrâneo._ Suspirando, resignou-se para mais um dia com os mesmos jeans, camisa lavanda e longo suéter cinza. _Poderia ser pior. Eu podia estar usando branco._ Ela achou um pequeno espelho – ou o que serviria como espelho – na parede oposta à cama e fez o máximo que pode para arrumar o cabelo com um pentinho que sempre deixava no bolso do suéter. _Pelo menos meu cabelo está bom. Que bom que não está tão longo e emaranhado quanto da última vez que estive aqui. Não teria como meu cabelo durar tanto sem eu parecer a noiva de Frankenstein._

"Sarah?" a voz de Jack chamou do corredor. "Está acordada e levantada, querida?" Quando ela respondeu afirmativamente, Jack enfiou a cabeça na porta e sorriu. Sarah sorriu para a minhoca, ele estava todo contente e seu cabelo azul estava por toda a parte de seu rosto, desgrenhado.

"A patroa me mandou te dizer que o café da manhã está na mesa. Ela faz os mais _deliciosos_ cafés da manhã, ela faz." E ansioso, a minhoca foi para a cozinha com Sarah às suas costas. Eles entraram juntos na sala de estar e Sarah ouviu um cantarolar vindo da cozinha. Sentando à mesa, Sarah ficou impressionada com a aparência deliciosa das comidas que já estavam lá. Pareciam as comidas que ela comia, mas levemente diferentes. Tinha o que pareciam ser ovos e algum tipo de carne. Tinha torradas com todos os tipos de acompanhamentos e ela ouviu a chaleira apitando, o que significava que o chá estava pronto.

Fran saiu da cozinha carregando a bandeja de chá em seus pés frontais, como fez no dia anterior. "Bom dia, querida," cumprimentou Fran. "Como dormiu ontem à noite?"

"Hm. Dormi muito bem. Acordei uma ou duas vezes, mas dormi mais pesado do que esperava. Geralmente não durmo bem em lugares novos."

"Fico feliz," Fran sorriu. "Nada como um bom descanso e café da manhã para te animar para o dia. Aqui, gostaria de chá?"

Eles comeram um lanche delicioso. Sarah não sabia o que estava comendo, mas era tão bom, que decidiu que era melhor não saber o que realmente era. Ela nunca pensou no que minhocas comiam, mas aparentemente no Subterrâneo, elas comiam bem.

"Obrigada, Fran. Foi um café da manhã adorável. Você é tão boa cozinheira quanto Jack diz."

Fran corou – _uma expressão estranha numa minhoca_, pensou Sarah – mas sorriu feliz para o marido. "Ele gosta de dizer que cozinho bem, mas é o único para quem cozinhei."

"Você é uma cozinheira adorável, Frannie meu amor, e sabe disso."

Fran corou novamente, e começou a tirar os pratos da mesa. Sarah passou a pensar sobre ir embora, e seu coração encheu-se de tristeza. Ela não queria deixar estes dois novos amigos, não quando a fizeram sentir-se tão benvinda e confortável. Mas sabia, no fundo, que precisava continuar. Ela não podia ficar no buraco das minhocas para sempre, independente de quão acolhedor fosse. Mas antes de ir, queria perguntar aos dois algumas coisas sobre o Labirinto que estavam em sua mente. Nervosa, decidiu abordar o assunto mais amplamente.

"Jack, você poderia, bem, não sei como perguntar isso, mas o que você sabe sobre o Subterrâneo? Só estive aqui uma vez antes e nunca soube nada sobre. O que pode me contar?"

"O Subterrâneo? Bem, não sei por onde começar. Mas não vamos sentar à mesa, venha comigo e vamos conversar enquanto a patroa limpa. Vou te contar o que puder, e ela pode adicionar o que eu esquecer." Jack serpenteou-se até outra sala do outro lado do corredor, onde almofadas estavam postas em um semicírculo. No outro canto havia uma cestinha com agulhas de tricô e um pouco de lã. _Então a Fran tricota mesmo. Foi o que pensei. Aqui deve ser onde eles ficam para relaxar._ Sarah notou alguns pequenos livros e outras miudezas também, o que confirmava sua conclusão.

"Sente-se e conversaremos. Fran virá quando ela terminar." Como se aguardasse sua deixa, Fran apareceu na porta, atravessou a sala e pegou suas agulhas. Jack virou-se e disse, "Sarah perguntou o que sabemos sobre o Subterrâneo. Ela quer saber mais."

"Se puder, por favor," Sarah disse subitamente. "Eu não sei muito da história ou qualquer coisa fora do Labirinto. O que souberem pode ser útil para eu achar o caminho para casa."

"Hmmmm," murmurou Fran. "Não sabemos muito, mas quando éramos pequenas minhocas anos atrás, costumávamos ouvir histórias sobre o Subterrâneo. Todas as minhocas de cabelos cinza gostavam de sentar e falar e falar sobre os 'velhos tempos' e os 'velhos jeitos'. Eu adorava ouvi-los, e Jack também. Jack, amor, por que não conta sobre a guerra? Parece ser o ponto certo para começar."

"Ah, sim, Fran. O ponto perfeito para começar," Jack limpou a garganta e começou o conto. Esta é a história que contou:

_Há muitas eras, quando o mundo ainda era novo e os humanos não tinham sido criados, havia uma raça de divindades que comandavam o paraíso. Eram chamados de 'Titãs' e os líderes eram o rei e a rainha do paraíso. Esse rei, chamado Cronos, havia violentamente tomado o trono de seu pai, e temia que um filho dele fizesse o mesmo. Então sempre que sua esposa dava a luz a uma criança, ele a comia. Triste com a perda de seus filhos, a Rainha Reia finalmente decidiu fazer algo. Quando o filho seguinte nasceu, ela o escondeu do rei, e deu a ele uma pedra no lugar. O Rei comeu a pedra, achando que era seu filho, e a Rainha escondeu a criança em uma ilha distante, para ser criada por ninfas. Quando a criança se tornou um homem, ele derrubou seu pai Cronos e mandou ele, sua esposa e a família inteira dos Titãs para um lugar chamado Tártaro: o Subterrâneo. O novo Rei libertou seus irmãos ainda vivos da barriga de seu pai, e a nova geração de divindades assumiu o reino do céu e da terra._

_Esta nova geração chamava a si própria de 'Os Olímpicos', pois comandavam de uma montanha chamada Olímpio. No começo, seu reino era bom e pacífico. Humanidade nasceu na terra, e os deuses olhavam as novas criaturas e seus afazeres com interesse. Os deuses tomavam conta da terra e de todas as criaturas vivas, mas logo isso não era o suficiente. Eles queriam interagir com os humanos. O rei do paraíso achava as mulheres humanas lindas e pegou várias para serem suas esposas e amantes, o que afligiu sua própria esposa. Outros dos deuses faziam o mesmo. Semideuses e demônios nasceram dessas uniões, e muitos dos filhos eram mais licenciosos que seus pais. Conforme os séculos passavam, os deuses se tornavam mais corruptos, ébrios e libidinosos. Começavam guerras por caprichos e manipulavam os humanos a servirem suas necessidades egoístas e apetites gananciosos. Perderam o controle do mundo que roubaram, e sua corrupção eventualmente os levou a ruína. Eles estavam perdidos no mundo. Ninguém sabe o que aconteceu, somente que os deuses destruíram a si próprios e ao seu reino, de alguma maneira. Com a perda dos deuses veio a perda da magia no que chamamos de Sobreterrâneo. Humanos perderam a fé na magia, no sobrenatural e em qualquer coisa que os lembrassem dos devassos e corruptos Olímpicos. Eventualmente todas as criaturas do velho mundo acharam seu caminho ao Subterrâneo para viverem no comando dos Titãs banidos, que lhes ofereceram um modo de vida e um local para morar longe dos desiludidos humanos._

_Na época em que os Olímpicos estavam apressando a sua desgraça, os Titãs criaram um reino alternativo para eles em Tártaro, ou o Subterrâneo. Enraivecidos pela perda de moral e pelo comportamento egoísta de seus filhos, os antigos Rei e Rainha do paraíso instituíram regras rigorosas para seu novo reino. Ao invés de permitirem incesto, adultério e inúmeras mulheres, os Titãs cometiam-se a monogamia. Cada um teria apenas uma esposa ou marido por toda a sua vida. Quando davam seu coração, davam uma e apenas uma vez. Cometiam-se à justiça, igualdade, e verdadeiro carinho pelas criaturas que vieram com eles. Ademais, ao invés de ter somente um rei e rainha sobre todos – assim permitindo uma grande corrupção – dividiram o Subterrâneo em vários reinos baseados em raça. Quanto mais criaturas juntavam-se a eles em exílio, mais reinos eram formados: centauros, duendes, trolls, gigantes, diabinhos, gamos, fadas, unicórnios, pode escolher. Todas as chamadas criaturas 'míticas´ do Sobreterrâneo migraram para o Subterrâneo conforme a dinastia Olímpica decaía. Os Titãs dividiram os reinos baseados em classe e idade. O Titã mais velho escolhia primeiro, deixando os reinos mais indesejados para os novos e menos importantes._

_Mas Cronos, Reia e seus parentes – os Titãs originalmente banidos – começaram a ficar fatigados de sua prisão no Subterrâneo. Suas mentes ficaram cada vez mais consumidas com o reino que antes tiveram, e seu antigo lugar no cosmo. Cada vez mais insatisfeitos, mas sabendo que não podiam voltar para o Sobreterrâneo, os Titãs fizeram o impensável. Eles morreram. Como os deuses antes deles e suas próprias crianças, os Titãs eram imortais. Eles cresciam até a maturidade e então paravam de envelhecer. Não podiam ficar velhos e morrer como os humanos. Podiam somente protelar na eternidade, assistindo ao seu mundo desfazer-se a sua volta. Mas ao invés de comprometerem-se a uma eternidade em desespero, escolheram a morte. Eles escolheram morrer._

_Suas crianças e netos, no entanto, nunca conheceram nada a não ser sua vida no Subterrâneo, então eles acomodaram-se contentes em seus papeis como soberanos e protetores das raças fugitivas em seus domínios. Séculos passaram e os reinos no Subterrâneo continuavam a crescer, conforme os Olímpicos prosseguiam em sua queda para o esquecimento. Vendo a corrupção de seus primos, os Titãs do Subterrâneo continuaram ferozmente comprometidos não serem como eles. Quanto mais corruptos os Olímpicos ficavam, mais principiados, honrados e justos os Titãs tornavam-se._

_Isso não quer dizer que todos eram moralistas hipócritas. Dentro das regras de conduta, havia muita declinação em termos de como os reis e as rainhas conduziam seus assuntos. Alguns se tornaram fanáticos e hipócritas, mas muitos escolheram ser mais gentis e tolerantes. Sempre tem aqueles que preferiram ser rebeldes e maliciosos, mas nenhum dos Titãs se atreve a abordar a falta de moral e as injustiças perpetradas pelos seus primos no Sobreterrâneo._

"Nosso rei, o Rei dos Duendes do Labirinto é um soberano que é mais... brincalhão com as regras do que a maioria dos outros. Mas ele é um bom rei e um homem de bom coração. Todos eles são, os Titãs e suas crianças. É o jeito que o mundo funciona aqui embaixo."

Sarah tinha muito o que pensar conforme tentava absorver toda a informação que Jack deu a ela. "Então os reinos são divididos por raça e governados separadamente? O que acontece quando os reis e rainhas têm filhos? Eles podem virar reis e rainhas, já que seus pais vivem para sempre?"

"Essa, querida, é uma excelente pergunta," replicou Fran. "Primeiro, você está correta em dizer que os diferentes reinos são as variadas raças de criaturas que vieram para o Subterrâneo. Quando os Olímpicos fizeram uma bagunça no Sobreterrâneo, muitas das antigas criaturas ficaram com medo dos humanos e vieram para cá. Agora, todos os Titãs governam seus respectivos reinos com mais carinho e envolvimento direto em seus assuntos. No entanto, eles são estritamente proibidos de casar com seus súditos. Esse era o problema que os Olímpicos tinham com os humanos. Eles começaram a casar com eles e ter filhos, o que gerou muitos problemas e tormentos.

Quanto aos reinos, é possível que um rei e uma rainha governem por muitas centenas de anos, mas isso raramente acontece. Depois de ser uma rainha por muito tempo, você se cansa de lidar com todas as querelas mesquinhas e disputas tolas. Depois de alguns séculos, os Titãs mais velhos começaram a perceber que não queriam mais governar, mas sim passar seus reinos para seus filhos. Alguns, como seus primeiros ancestrais, escolhem a morte, mas a maioria se aposenta de seus negócios no Subterrâneo. Eles formam o que é chamado 'a Corte dos Sábios.´ O trabalho deles agora é olhar pelos seus filhos e netos, para manter a todos responsáveis quanto as regras e morais do Subterrâneo. Se qualquer um dos reis ou rainhas violarem o código de conduta, são levados a Corte para reprimenda e punição, quando necessário. É assim que as coisas no Subterrâneo dão certo e eles evitam os erros dos Olímpicos."

"E quanto a mágica? Ainda estou confusa sobre como a mágica ainda funciona aqui, mas você não a acha onde eu venho. Por que o Rei dos Duendes consegue jogar aquelas bolas de cristal e fazer as coisas acontecerem? E por que ele pode usá-la em mim e no meu irmão no Sobreterrâneo, se ela desapareceu?"

"Hmmm," meditou Jack. "Acho que o melhor é por desta maneira: primeiramente, mágica – ou o que você chama de mágica – é a própria estrutura do universo. Os Olímpicos egoisticamente guardaram o segredo de como usá-la, porque pensaram que era o direito deles como governantes. Acharam que era somente para eles, então esconderam da humanidade. Quando eles caíram na corrupção, a mágica era corrompida com eles. Infelizmente, porque eles a guardaram longe, quando se autodestruíram, qualquer esperança da humanidade usar mágica se foi. Agora, faz tanto tempo que foi usada que humanos não acreditam mais nela. Aqui, no Subterrâneo, onde os Titãs preservaram sua herança intocada e pura, a mágica prosperou. Ademais, os Titãs estavam dispostos a ensinar o uso da mágica aos súditos hábeis a usá-la sábia e justamente. Pode tanto ser usada para fins maliciosos quanto para o bem absoluto, mas isso é parte de sua natureza.

O engraçado em toda essa situação é que primeiramente, muitas das criaturas do Subterrâneo foram banidas porque os Olímpicos as achavam nojentas ou feias – como os duendes. E é aqui, na terra dos monstros, que a mágica floresceu e o mundo funciona como deveria ser quando foi criado. Eu sempre achei isso engraçado," Jack riu.

Fran riu também, mas parecia triste. "É realmente uma pena que o mundo ficou assim. As coisas seriam bem melhores para os humanos no Sobreterrâneo se os Olímpicos tivessem deixado tudo em paz."

Sarah estava sentindo-se desconfortável com o caminho que a conversa estava seguindo. _Eu sou humana. Eles estão falando não só da história_ deste_ mundo, como da história do meu. Nada disso faz sentido e parece muito com os mitos gregos que eu costumava ler no ensino médio e faculdade. Como posso acreditar que tudo é verdade? Não parece certo._

"Acho que confundimos e frustramos nossa hóspede, Jack," disse Fran, olhando para Sarah. "Por que não a deixamos um pouco sozinha para pensar? Vamos dar uma boa volta no peitoril lá fora, que tal?"

Sarah não conseguiu nem dizer 'obrigada' às minhocas, tudo o que pode fazer foi acenar com a cabeça, sua boca semi-aberta. "Eu..."

"Não diga nada agora, querida. Deixe o seu cérebro processar por um tempo. Se precisar de nós, estamos lá fora."

E com isso, as duas minhocas saíram da sala, deixando Sarah meditando sobre a história em silêncio.

_Oh céus. No que fui me meter?

* * *

_

**Nota da autora: Espero que eu não tenha feito o cérebro de vocês doer muito com tudo isso. É muita coisa! Jareth é um deus (de uma maneira, mas a gente já sabia disso, né?) e Sarah esbarrou num mundo doido com todas as criaturas de sua imaginação. Aonde ela irá a seguir? Fiquem ligados! Como sempre, por favor, review, e me digam o que acham!

* * *

**

**Nota da tradutora:**

**Traduzido por Mika.**

**Revisado por Soneca Corp., ontem, hoje e sempre.**


	14. Portas

**Nota da autora: Hora de checar o Toby novamente:

* * *

**

**Capítulo 14: Portas**

Toby progrediu bastante desde que foi separado de seus amigos. Ele amarrou a outra ponta da corda em sua pequena cintura para não se perder. Até agora, isso o estava ajudando muito a não dar voltas, mas o Labirinto era maior do que pensava. A bobina da corda estava diminuindo rapidamente em suas mãos e ele não sabia quanto tempo mais ela o ajudaria. Eventualmente, ele teria que abandonar a corda e continuar sem ela, o que o deixava assustado de fazer sem seus amigos para acudi-lo.

Num certo ponto, ele achou numa pedra uma flecha desenhada com o que parecia ser giz vermelho. Ajoelhou-se para ver melhor e percebeu que parecia mais com o negócio que Sarah punha nos lábios quando queria ficar bonita. _Não que ela não seja bonita, mas por alguma razão ela acha que precisa ficar bonita. É aquele tubo com uma coisa que ela põe quando vai sair para um encontro e quer que o garoto note seus lábios por alguma razão. Não sei por que ela faz isso; seus olhos são bem mais bonitos que seus lábios, e quem se importa com lábios de qualquer maneira? Você os usa para falar. Talvez os garotos que saem com ela precisem ler os lábios para saber o que ela está falando? Mas isso é bobo. Bem, o que quer que essa coisa vermelha seja, parece com a coisa vermelha que a Sarah usa. Me pergunto de onde veio. Será que foi da última vez que a Sarah esteve aqui? Mas por que ela estava com a coisa de lábio com ela? Ela não tinha uma corda, como eu? _Toby ficou parado por um momento, pensando sobre o batom na pedra._ Talvez ela não soubesse como usar uma corda. Talvez tudo que ela tinha era o negócio de lábio e estava usando isso para mostrar o caminho. Mas por que não vejo mais setas? Parece que esta é a única._

Toby pensou por um momento, e então olhou para ambos os lados: o que a flecha apontava e o oposto. A flecha parecia apontar para um beco sem saída. Ela não poderia ter ido por este lado, poderia? _Se essa é a flecha dela mesmo e não algum truque do Rei dos Duendes para eu ir pelo caminho errado._ O outro caminho parecia mais promissor, então ele foi àquela direção. Mal deu dois passos, no entanto, quando ouviu alguém chamá-lo,

"Perdido, não é?"

Ele virou-se. Onde ele achava ser um beco sem saída um momento atrás, havia agora duas portas de madeira ornamentadas, cada uma guardada por um par de estranhas criaturas. Cada par segurava um escudo – um azul com um retângulo curvado, e outro vermelho com um diamante – a parte mais engraçada para Toby é queuma criatura de cada par estava de ponta cabeç criaturas estavam de pé atrás dos escudos, mas embaixo de cada escudo havia uma cabeça. Toby podia ver os pés correspondentes próximos ao topo do escudo, e quatro pares de mãos seguravam os lados do escudo firmemente. Era uma das coisas mais estranhas que Toby já viu; inconscientemente deu uns passos para frente para ver melhor.

"Creio que perceberá," disse o Azul #1 (o do topo), "que estava indo na direção de um beco sem saída." Todas as quatro criaturas riram.

"Não, não estava. O caminho seguia reto naquela direção." Toby virou-se para apontar ao corredor o qual estava indo e encontrou pedra. Olhou para baixo e viu que sua corda estava presa entre o que haviam sido os pilares da entrada deste corredor, mas estavam firmemente juntos, como se nunca tivesse uma abertura lá. Toby puxou a corda, mas estava bem presa entre eles. Felizmente, ela não estava cortada, só encravada entre as pedras. Entretanto, Toby percebeu que não havia como voltar atrás.

Como um eco de seus pensamentos, Vermelho #1 explicou, "O único jeito é tentar uma destas portas. Uma delas leva para o castelo no centro do Labirinto, e a outra-"

"Ba, ba, ba bummmmmm!" As outras três criaturas disseram em coro.

"Leva para a morte certa!" Azul #1 concluiu com um floreio adequadamente desagradável.

"OooOOOOooooh," as quatro criaturas murmuraram em pavor.

"Como saberei por qual ir?" chorou Toby. Ele estava mais que um pouco frustrado diante desta reviravolta de acontecimentos. Não estava preparado para isto e, sendo somente um garotinho, não sabia o que fazer.

"Nós não podemos te ajudar," disse Vermelho #2 (a criatura cuja cabeça saía debaixo do escudo vermelho).

"O quê? Então como vou passar?"

"Não sabemos qual é qual, meu garoto," explicou Azul #2.

"Os que estão no topo, porém, eles sabem tudo." Vermelho #2 gesticulou às duas criaturas que estavam acima. Como se esperassem sua deixa, Azul #1 e Vermelho #1 surgiram parecendo apropriadamente inocentes.

"Quem, nós?" Azul #1 disse.

"Não pode perguntar para ambos, contudo. Só pode perguntar para um de nós qual porta é a certa," disse Vermelho #1.

"Mas por quê?" perguntou Toby.

"Bem... são as regras," respondeu Azul #1. "Não fazemos as regras, Jareth faz. Só as seguimos."

"Ok, então é só escolher um de vocês para perguntar, e vai me responder? Parece bem fácil."

"Nós precisamos te avisar, entretanto. Somente um de nós diz a verdade; o outro sempre mente," replicou Vermelho #1.

"São as regras. Ele é o mentiroso," acusou Azul #1.

"Não sou o mentiroso; você é!" Vermelho #1 retorquiu.

"Mentiras! Mentiras! Mentiras!" gritou Azul #1.

As duas criaturas de baixo acharam a teatralidade de seus homólogos muito divertida e estavam rindo alto pelas mãos. Mas Toby achou isso mais confuso ainda. Sentiu-se pequeno e burro. Pela primeira vez desde que veio ao Labirinto, duvidou de si mesmo. Nunca foi bom em charadas e esta era muito complicada para seu cérebro de garotinho digerir.

"Eu...eu...eu não sei qual escolher! Sou só uma criança, como vou saber?"

Os porteiros olharam com simpatia para o garoto, como se compreendessem sua condição.

"Nós nunca entendemos, meu garoto," Vermelho #1 replicou.

"Mas são as regras," Azul #1 disse. "Pergunte algo e a porta se abrirá. Só tome cuidado para escolher a certa!"

"Oooh," gemeu Toby. "Nunca vou conseguir." Sentou-se com as costas na parede e pôs o rosto em suas mãos. Ele ainda era jovem, então a única coisa que pensava em fazer quando estava magoado ou bravo era chorar. Então ele chorou. _Nunca vou conseguir ter a Sarah de volta agora! Achei que seria fácil, mas não é! Que belo herói eu sou. Sou muito burro para resolver essa charada. Sarah era mais velha que eu quando veio; aposto que entendeu logo. Mas não consigo! Não sei como! Estou preso aqui no meio do labirinto e não posso sair. Não posso salvar a Sarah. Aposto que ela queria ter um irmão mais esperto. Agora nós dois estamos presos aqui _para sempre_!_

Toby estava tão preocupado em sentir pena de si mesmo, que não ouviu o bater de asas ou o _click-click_ de garras nas pedras. Na verdade, só quando sentiu um forte beliscão em seu braço, percebeu que não estava mais sozinho.

"AI! Isso doeu!" Toby olhou para cima com olhos vermelhos e viu-se encarando os lustrosos olhos pretos de um galo. "Por que você foi fazer isso? Pássaro idiota."

"Desculpe-me. Eu não gosto de ser chamado de idiota, garotinho." E com um alto _cocó_, o galo inclinou sua cabeça num jeito bem galo e continuou a encarar Toby.

Toby ficou boquiaberto. O que quer que estivesse esperando, não era um galo falante. Em casa, quando ele falava com animais, eles não respondiam. Ele falava com Merlin toda hora porque o cachorro era seu amigo, mas Toby nunca o ouviu falar.

"V-v-você fala?" Toby disse com voz trêmula, ainda boquiaberto, ao galo preto a sua frente.

"Bem, não estou fantasiando, garoto."

"Huh?"

"Esquece."

"Desculpe por ser rude," Toby replicou um pouco mais corajoso. "De onde venho, animais não falam. Principalmente galos."

"Tem algum problema com galos?"

"Não...eu...só...é só que...bem," Toby enrubesceu, constrangido com o quão rude soava. "Eu nunca conheci um galo falante antes."

"Tudo bem. Eu não falo com qualquer um. Não há ninguém inteligente de verdade para conversar por aqui. Ou não percebeu?" O galo levantou sua cabeça na direção das portas e lançou aos guardas um olhar condescendente. Os quatro apenas riram em silêncio.

"Meu nome é Rook," disse o galo. Ele saltou alguns passos mais perto de Toby e curvou sua cabeça, cumprimentando-o.

"Sou Toby."

"_Interessante_. Então, Toby, o que você acha destas portas que o Rei dos Duendes tão gentilmente pôs em seu caminho?" Tinha mais que um toque de sarcasmo na voz do galo quando mencionou o Rei, mas foi a ênfase levemente maior que ele pôs na palavra "duendes" que fez Toby perguntar-se se Rook desgostava especialmente _deles_, mais do que do Rei especificamente.

"Eu odeio elas. Não sei resolver a charada. Acho que sou burro."

"Você não é burro; somente jovem. Este tipo de charada geralmente é feita para alguém bem mais velho que você resolver. Escolha a azul e pronto."

"Mas, como _você _sabe qual é a certa?"

"Digamos que sei meu caminho ao redor do castelo e suas terras," disse Rook.

"Tem certeza? Digo, e se você for um espião do Rei dos Duendes para me levar à morte, me impedindo de salvar minha irmã?"

O galo inclinou sua cabeça novamente e olhou nos olhos de Toby. "Você acha mesmo que o Rei iria mandar um galo falante guiá-lo à sua desgraça? Ele simplesmente te deixaria aqui para ulcerar sobre qual porta seguir. Além do mais, Jareth não te _guiaria_ à morte certa. O Rei é muitas coisas, mas não é um assassino. Confie em mim. Passei muito tempo na sala do trono, então sei muito sobre ele. _Có._ Bem, bem, vamos logo, Toby. Se quer salvar sua irmã, não pode ficar sentado aqui e chorando o dia inteiro. Escolha a porta azul e vamos indo."

Toby pensou por um instante antes de responder à urgência de Rook. Ele encarou o galo, tentando decidir se era amigo ou inimigo. _Ele está certo, no entanto. Mandar um galo falante para me fazer escolher a porta errada é meio estranho, mesmo para um Rei doido. E Rook diz que conhece bem o Rei e que ele não tentaria me matar me mandando para a porta errada. Mas e se o _Rook_ não gosta de mim por alguma razão? Talvez ele seja um galo louco que odeia pessoas e gosta de vê-las sendo mortas. O Rei pode não querer me matar, mas o galo pode! Oh, o que a Sarah faria?_ Quando seus pensamentos focaram-se na Sarah e em seus precedentes encontros no labirinto, Toby soube o que fazer. Seus companheiros de viagem anteriores eram prova de que Sarah havia confiado em pelo menos alguns dos habitantes do Subterrâneo, o bastante para fazer amizades. Ludo era um pouco assustador quando o encontrara pela primeira vez, mas Sarah ficou amiga dele. Hoggle era desagradável e teimoso, mas também era muito leal. Toby podia ver porque Sarah iria querer ser amiga dele também. Sir Didymus era o favorito de Toby: tão aventureiro e forte e corajoso. Toby soube na hora que ele era um bom amigo. _Se a Sarah pode fazer amigos aqui, por que não posso? Ela confiou nos três. Eu só preciso confiar no Rook. Além do mais, Sarah que disse para confiar nos meus instintos e meus instintos me dizem que posso confiar no Rook._ Com determinação renovada, Toby levantou-se e foi para as portas.

"Ok, Rook. Então é a azul. Ei, vocês dois, saiam do caminho. Eu escolho a azul."

"Ei," gritou Azul #1. "Isso não está nas regras. Você tem que fazer uma pergunta para um de nós, e não só escolher a porta e passar!"

"Cale-se," retorquiu Vermelho #1. "Eu nunca entendi como isso tudo funciona. Só deixe o garoto passar."

Os guardas moveram-se e Toby entrou pela porta azul até o outro lado. Rook saltou ao seu lado e os dois novos amigos continuaram a jornada juntos.

* * *

Do outro lado das portas, depois de pouco tempo a corda de Toby acabou.

"Ah, não!" Toby chorou. Ele olhou para baixo, percebendo que a corda em sua cintura estava esticada. Ele não tinha mais nada de corda e não estava perto do final do labirinto.

"Não se preocupe muito com isso, garoto. Você tem Rook ao seu lado agora. Desamarre a corda e deixe-a para trás."

Toby hesitou. Deixar a corda para trás era como abandonar o único jeito de sair de lá. Apesar de saber que a corda era inútil agora, ele ainda sentia que precisava dela. Ele a trouxe junto para ajudá-lo a solucionar o labirinto, e percebeu quanta fé havia posto na corda para tirá-lo de lá. Era como o herói grego tinha derrotado o labirinto na história, então ele estava contando com ela para ajudá-lo neste labirinto. Suspirou baixo e lentamente desamarrou a corda de sua cintura.

"Acho que terei que continuar sem ela."

"Esse é o espírito, garoto. Agora, vamos indo. Temos um longo caminho para levá-lo ao castelo. As portas não foram os últimos obstáculos na sua aventura, nem de longe," o galo foi um pouco a frente de Toby, virou-se e inclinou sua cabeça, como se esperasse Toby segui-lo. "Vamos logo, não temos o dia inteiro."

* * *

Toby seguiu o galo pelo labirinto de cercas vivas intercaladas com estátuas de pedra. O frango parecia saber aonde estava indo, então Toby o seguiu sem hesitar. Já que era naturalmente curioso, Toby aproveitou a oportunidade para perguntar ao galo algumas coisas.

"Então, você disse que ficava muito no castelo. O que fazia lá? Trabalha para o Rei e tal?"

"Não. Como disse antes, eu não servia ao Rei dos Duendes. Quando disse que estava na sala do trono, quis dizer que estava presente lá, não que trabalhava lá. Geralmente eu era só...o entretenimento, por falta de melhor palavra." Toby pareceu confuso. O galo parou e virou-se para olhar Toby. "Falando sem rodeios, os duendes gostavam de me perseguir, atirar pedras em mim e rir às minhas custas. Pode ver por que não sou muito afeiçoado a eles. São criaturas bobas e gostam de fazer traquinices com animais que eles enxergam como animais ignorantes."

"Que maldosos! E você não é ig-no-rante," Toby testou a palavra em sua boca. "Você é esperto! Quer dizer, você fala."

O galo cacarejou zombando, "Os duendes também. A habilidade de falar nem sempre significa que o cérebro tem um alto nível de inteligência. Até _trolls_ falam, mas não quer dizer que conseguem somar dois mais dois, se é que me entende."

Toby não entendia, mas encolheu os ombros prudentemente, e tomou um gole de sua garrafa d'água meio vazia.

"Resumindo, Toby. Os duendes são meio estúpidos. Eles nem sabem que eu falo, e nem vou contar a eles. Duvido que faria alguma diferença de qualquer maneira. Acho que nem o Rei sabe, e se sabe, acha divertido que os duendes provoquem um pássaro bem mais esperto que eles. De qualquer modo, me cansei disso. Ouvi conversas sobre um menino que veio ao labirinto para salvar sua irmã, e decidi que seria bom dar aos duendes o gosto do próprio veneno."

"Então, me ajudando, você está se vingando deles por serem tão maus?"

"De certa maneira. Além do mais, eu gosto de você, garoto. Você tem coragem. Qualquer um com a coragem para desafiar o Jareth e tentar derrotá-lo em seu próprio jogo – especialmente na sua idade – vale a pena conhecer. Tenho que te falar, você é uma criança bem corajosa. A última pessoa que veio ao labirinto era duas vezes mais velha que você. Ela o derrotou, mas foi difícil. Naquela época, era um bebê que o Rei trancou em seu castelo, e ela tinha que salvá-lo antes que fosse transformado num duende. Mas faz muitos anos e vamos pensar no presente. Vamos indo antes que escureça."

Conforme andavam, Toby pensou sobre o que Rook havia dito. _Um bebê? Como isso soa familiar? No livro, o Rei dos Duendes tinha um bebê, o irmão da princesa. E a última pessoa aqui foi Sarah? Por que ela viria atrás de um bebê? Que bebê?_ Confuso novamente com o que não entendia, Toby focou-se no que sabia no momento: ele sabia que podia confiar em Rook. Os duendes eram maus com ele, e ele queria mostrar a eles, ajudando ao Toby. _Eu gostaria de me vingar também, se me jogassem pedras e me chutassem toda hora. E não é só isso, ele gosta de mim também,_ pensou Toby. _Ele me acha bem corajoso e valente. Gosto disso._

Ele sentia-se bem em ter alguém que o chamava de corajoso, mesmo sendo um frango falante.

* * *

**Nota da autora: Isso é tudo por enquanto! Espero que tenham gostado! Depois voltaremos à Sarah. =)

* * *

**

**Nota da tradutora:**

**Traduzido por Mika.**

**Revisado por Soneca Corp., constantemente à procura da revisão perfeita.**


	15. Amigo ou Inimigo?

**Nota da Autora: Estou de volta! Queria poder me demitir e escrever o dia todo... Apreciaria ****bem mais os meus dias. Bem, escrever não paga as contas agora.**

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora: Ermm... Alguém aí ainda lê isso aqui? Peço desculpas pela demora. Podem me xingar, eu deixo.**** Pura coincidência a autora também escrever que está de volta. =P**

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Amigo ou Inimigo?**

Sarah acordou ouvindo os leves movimentos das minhocas no outro quarto. Sua mente transbordando com formas, rostos e histórias, ela adormeceu nas almofadas quando Fran e Jack saíram para passear na borda. Seu cabelo estava desarrumado, o rosto e o braço esquerdo estavam marcados com linhas em forma de teias, das almofadas e cobertores a sua volta. Os dedos e a mão esquerda formigavam com a circulação de sangue renovada, e acordaram terminais nervosos que estavam sem circulação enquanto dormia. Essa sensação de formigamento a incomodava – como a de mãos geladas queimando quando muito próximas a uma lareira numa noite de inverno. Ela as esfregou vigorosamente para diminuir a dor.

Seu cérebro estava mais enevoado que um inverno em Londres. Sonecas sempre a deixavam assim, por isso ela raramente as tinha. Sempre acordava confusa: desorientada pelo deslocamento de tempo e geralmente mais sonolenta que antes de deitar-se. Hoje, entretanto, ela não conseguiu manter-se acordada e alerta. Toda a informação que as minhocas a deram sobrecarregaram sua mente já cansada e, como um computador com muitas tarefas, ela simplesmente desligou-se.

Ela bocejou e piscou rapidamente para tirar o sono de seus olhos, chacoalhando um pouco a cabeça também, para expulsar a névoa. Sentiu-se surpreendentemente mais confortável com o que contaram a ela depois deste muito necessitado descanso. Dormir tem muitas vezes um jeito curioso de fazer tudo se juntar, como se as minhocas tivessem dado a ela um quebra-cabeça com cem peças e, enquanto Sarah dormia, alguém entrasse em sua mente e pusesse as peças no lugar. Uma vez que a imagem estivesse concluída, toda a informação contida nas peças não era tão intimidadora e confusa.

_Mentira_, Sarah pensou. _Eu ainda acho incompreensível pensar que meu mundo é um mero produto de um bando de deuses promíscuos que se tornaram obcecados demais com eles mesmos para importar-se com os outros, incluindo seus tão falados súditos. E pensar que estes súditos são meus ancestrais distantes. Seres humanos uma vez foram os brinquedos dos deuses. _Isto a fazia sentir-se pequena de alguma maneira, insignificante. A imagem que ela tinha do mundo parecia agora apenas um filme negativo da verdade._ Preto é branco, em cima é em baixo, e a verdade é mais estranha que a ficção. Se tudo isso é verdade – e eu ainda não me decidi que é – nós, seres humanos, realmente crescemos pensando que somos o centro do universo._ Era esta parte que Sarah estava tendo mais dificuldade em lidar: a idéia de que ela e todos os outros humanos não eram os protagonistas do _show_, independente de parecer o contrário.

Outra parte dela – o lado enterrado embaixo de conveniências 'adultas', pensamentos 'racionais' e aparente 'maturidade'; a parte que se lembrava de seus sonhos infantis capturados numa esfera de cristal – estava completamente disposta a acreditar que a história dos Titãs e Olímpicos era verdadeira. Para a fé infantil de uma jovem cativada por mito e imaginação, o conto das minhocas era chocante o bastante para ser provável. Não eram os mitos gregos com os quais ela cresceu uma mera variação da mesma história – a variação dita pelos vitoriosos sobre os vencidos? _Os mitos que me contaram nunca falaram sobre o que aconteceu quando Cronos e sua família foram exilados, mas suponho que a falta de preocupação quanto aos Titãs é plausível. Vencedores não dão a mínima para as suas conquistas. História é o registro dos vitoriosos, e não dos conquistados. As minhocas estavam me mostrando o outro lado da história, o lado que nós, humanos, nunca ouvimos. Estamos acostumados a ouvir sobre os vitoriosos Olímpicos e suas magníficas proezas._ Ela riu suavemente. _Suas 'proezas' parecem infantilmente ridículas depois que você ouve o lado dos perdedores. Digo, que tipo de família era aquela para perseguir dezenas, senão centenas de homens e mulheres humanos para seu próprio prazer? E muitos desses mitos falam sobre mulheres sendo estupradas e brutalizadas pelos Olímpicos; como pudemos venerar e adorar pessoas que cometeram tais atos? Causaram guerras por diversão – como a Guerra de Tróia – e basicamente agiam como crianças mimadas. Era isso que eles eram de acordo com os contos mesmo: crianças mimadas que ressentiam o comando de seus pais e, resolvendo com suas próprias mãos, destronaram a autoridade legítima para livrarem-se das restrições. Suas ações não provam que eles viam humanos como brinquedos, ao invés de cidadãos honráveis, dos quais eram responsáveis para cuidar e proteger? Ainda assim, aqui, no Subterrâneo, os exilados cresceram, e isso com a estrutura da autoridade firme e forte. No meu mundo, criaturas como os duendes teriam sido temidas, não confiáveis e provavelmente caçadas para exterminá-las se conseguíssemos. Poucas pessoas olhariam para Hoggle, Ludo e Sir Didymus como amigos, como eu faço. Oh, alguns podem ver além das aparências, mas a maioria ou fugiria, ou tentaria matá-los. Tornamo-nos tão preconceituosos e cegos quanto os deuses que nos maltratavam. _Sarah franziu a testa com o pensamento de que há pessoas no mundo, no _seu_ mundo, que tentariam machucar seus caros amigos.

Quanto mais pensava sobre o que as minhocas a contaram, mais começava a fazer sentido para ela. O tabu e o medo da magia nas mais 'civilizadas' sociedades apontavam para o passado, para a reação inicial contra o mau uso da magia pelos Olímpicos. Somente naquelas sociedades com mais contato com a profunda, rica, misteriosa e verdadeira natureza do mundo em que vivem aceitariam tal conceito como magia. Medo da magia vinha do medo de mau uso e do retorno à desastrosa era de deuses desregrados dos 'mitos' gregos. _Não queremos ser como eles. Não queremos cair na desgraça e desolação que vieram com o abuso do poder da magia e manipulação dele para os desejos egoístas de alguém. Infelizmente, porém, nós não sabemos a verdade do mundo que habitamos. Nós não nos entendemos, o nosso mundo, e nosso lugar nesse mundo porque não reconhecemos que magia habita todas as coisas. Nós tanto tememos quanto somos fascinados pela verdade: temos medo que ela irá nos superar e minar o trono que criamos para nós mesmos, ainda assim somos criaturas que foram criadas para buscar a verdade e o conhecimento. Assim, a verdade nos tormenta, nos seduz como uma mulher a seu amante. Nós a amamos e a desprezamos, pois ela tem o poder de nos destruir, tanto como nos deleitar e inspirar._

Ela pensou sobre o modo discrepante no qual os Olímpicos afetaram tanto o Sobreterrâneo quanto o Subterrâneo. No mundo de cima, medo de corrupção tornou-se insularidade e uma aversão inata a qualquer coisa sem base científica e racional. Somente aqui no Subterrâneo o medo virou disciplina e responsabilidade ao invés de rejeição. Ainda assim, existem aqueles como Jareth, que usam a magia desonestamente. Falas firmes não apagaram a presença da malícia, do jogo e da habilidade de distorcer as frases para divertir-se. A imagem de um sorriso maroto dançando sob olhos diferentes, num rosto emoldurado por cabelos selvagens, da cor do Sol, a fez encolher-se. Ela não sabia onde Jareth encaixava-se na história das minhocas. Quem ele era? Quem eram seus pais? Será que a zombaria e sarcasmo são só uma máscara, onde espreitava um âmago de gentileza e um disciplinado autocontrole? Ou ele era exatamente o que se fazia parecer? Acima de tudo, ela não sabia o que pensar _dele_. Toda a recusa em aceitar a história que contaram centrava-se nele, pois se ela acreditava no conto deles, era forçada a reavaliar seu ódio e desgosto. Como óleo e água, suas emoções conflitantes recusavam-se a coexistir.

_Ele nunca a machucou, não é? Ele nunca machucou Toby. __**Ele ameaçou transformar Toby num duende se ele ficasse aqui por treze horas. **__Mas ele não o transformou, não é? __** Porque o salvei. **__Você acha que Jareth o transformaria num duende? __**Como vou saber? Ele nunca teve a chance de cumprir sua ameaça. **__ Mas você acha mesmo que ele faria algo tão... permanente? __**Eu não duvidaria. Lembre-se, ele te fez dormir no chão! **__Ele pode ser um pouco rebelde, mas se as minhocas estão certas, ele não faria nada realmente terrível ou teria problemas com a Corte dos Sábios. Dormir no chão e transformar um menino inocente em duende são coisas bem diferentes. __**Ainda assim, não sei, ele disse que poderia ser cruel, duas vezes. **__Bem, ele cantou uma vez e disse outra vez, na verdade. __**Independente disso, ele deixou claro que era bem capaz de ser cruel comigo e com Toby. **__ Tem certeza? Ele te deu a oportunidade de salvar Toby. Ele não tinha que fazer isso! __**Mas aí ele ficou bravo com a minha vitória, isso foi infantil. **__Você alguma vez pensou que ele pode não ter ficado bravo com você por ter ganhado, mas por outra coisa? __**Não. É isso. Não vou pensar sobre isso mais. Estou cansada do Jareth!**_

No final, não conseguiu decidir-se sobre ele. Ela queria que ele não a deixasse tão confusa; queria odiá-lo e por um fim nisso, mesmo assim não conseguia se decidir tão rápido. Uma pequena parte dela não queria odiá-lo. Quando se lembrou do modo como os olhos dele brilharam ferozmente com o raio da tempestade na janela do quarto do seu irmão, quando ela relembrava o puxão sedutor do gracioso corpo dele, enquanto dançavam no meio de máscaras de rostos de duendes e vestidos rodopiando, e o desejo nos olhos dele quando segurava uma esfera de cristal numa luva cinza, oferecendo a ela seus sonhos com nada mais que um gesto de um braço erguido – quando ela se lembrava dessas coisas, seu coração acelerava; uma dor crescia nas profundezas de sua alma e ela sentiu um desejo ardente que não conseguia saber do quê. Mas, quando ela lembrava da risada de zombaria com a qual ele a cumprimentou dois dias atrás, quando ela viu novamente o brilho cruel em seus olhos enquanto ele tirava despreocupadamente as horas para resgatar Toby anos atrás, quando ela lembrava do pêssego, do _oubliette_, do jeito que ele tentou jogar Hoggle contra ela – acima de tudo, quando ela pensou sobre ficar presa aqui no Subterrâneo sem ter como voltar pra casa, e o modo como ele a humilhou no castelo, o ódio venceu contra o desejo.

Foi a parte de ódio dela que a levou a deixar as minhocas. Ela queria ir para casa; queria ver Toby, seu pai e sim, até sua madrasta novamente. Com um senso de urgência renovado, Sarah levantou-se de seu ninho entre as almofadas. Ela voltou ao quarto onde dormiu para pegar o suéter e arrumar seu cabelo rebelde. Suspirou à imagem que viu no espelho e resignou-se ao fato de que seu cabelo não ficará nem meio decente até ela achar um secador e uma chapinha. Xampu e condicionador seriam bons também. Ela não sabia se as mulheres no Subterrâneo usavam condicionador, mas pelo cabelo do Jareth, ele não usava. _Provavelmente usa um monte de _spray_ pra cabelo! _Não conseguiu evitar e riu pra si mesma com o pensamento do Rei dos Duendes em frente a um espelho com uma lata de laquê e uma escova.

Quando estava preparada para ir embora, física e psicologicamente, saiu do corredor para dar adeus aos seus anfitriões. Fran e Jack estavam tristes de vê-la ir, mas entenderam o máximo que minhocas conseguiriam que ela ainda tinha uma longa jornada pela frente.

"Volte logo, Sarah," Fran insistiu. "Tivemos ótimos momentos, raramente temos visitas na nossa pequena casa."

"Não está feliz de ter entrado para conhecer a patroa?" Jack disse, piscando. "Eu te disse que ela faz um chá maravilhoso."

"Ela certamente faz e sim, estou muito feliz de ter te conhecido. Ambos." Com a súbita vontade de abraçar as criaturas, Sarah jogou seus braços em volta de cada um. Fran e Jack coraram, mas ela pôde ver que estavam infinitamente contentes com o gesto. "Vocês são tão maravilhosos. E obrigada por me contar a história do Subterrâneo. Não tenho como agradecê-los o bastante; ela... me ajudou a entender melhor no que me meti e o que devo fazer. Vocês são as melhores minhocas que eu já conheci, e sinto-me honrada de chamá-los de amigos."

Fran e Jack irradiaram alegria. "Eu posso muito bem dizer que você é a melhor humana que já encontramos! Nós vimos tão poucos por aqui."

"Estou surpresa por terem encontrado algum outro além de mim. Vocês tem que me contar sobre os outros algum dia. Oh, isso me lembra. Esqueci de perguntar mais cedo. Antes de eu ir, algum de vocês sabe mais sobre o Labirinto e quem o criou? Só achei que já que vocês sabiam tudo sobre a história do Subterrâneo, poderiam me dizer mais sobre o Labirinto."

As duas minhocas trocaram um longo olhar antes de Jack virar para Sarah e responder, "Quem, nós? Nah, somos só as minhocas."

Assim, Sarah deu seu último adeus e retornou ao Labirinto. Jack contou que tudo que precisava fazer era dar um passo para fora da beirada. O pensamento assustava Sarah, mas depois da sua estranha entrada no buraco, percebeu que teria que ser um jeito igualmente estranho para sair, como Alice no País das Maravilhas, e as garrafas com "beba-me". Então, ela fez o que Jack disse e deu um passo para o ar, confiando na palavra da minhoca que ela não se esmagaria no chão abaixo, e voltaria ao tamanho natural. Quando entrou, pareceu que estava sendo esmagada em roupas muito apertadas, mas quando saiu, teve a sensação de estar literalmente explodindo. Os braços pareciam voar para fora de seus ombros, e os pés subitamente pareciam dez vezes desproporcionais para suas pernas. O mundo ficou como um caleidoscópio a sua volta; o som do ar era como cem abelhas buzinando em suas orelhas. Ela ficou no seu tamanho real tão rápido que ficou tonta e teve que se apoiar com a mão na parede para firmar-se. Uma vez que recuperou o equilíbrio, começou a andar no corredor procurando as portas para fora.

* * *

De volta ao buraco, Fran virou para seu marido com um olhar de reprovação. "Isso não foi totalmente honesto, amor."

"Eu sei, Frannie, querida, mas não podia simplesmente contar a ela agora, não é mesmo? Não é meu dever. Ou melhor, _nosso_ dever. É _dele_. Além do mais, eu não estava errado; nós somos só as minhocas," ele piscou e deu a ela o sorriso de inseto que sabia que ela amava.

Fran revirou os olhos brincando e balançou a cabeça, penugens azuis acompanhando o movimento. Seu marido conseguia ser uma minhoca tão boba. Mas quando pensava nisso, era o que o fazia tão adorável.

* * *

Sarah andou por mais ou menos uma hora, procurando pelo portão do Labirinto. Ela sabia que estaria disfarçado, mas achou que já que o tinha visto antes, seria capaz de reconhecê-lo de qualquer modo. Pra passar o tempo, tentou lembrar-se do livro de histórias da sua infância. _Era uma vez uma linda princesa, cuja perversa madrasta sempre a fazia ficar em casa com o bebê._ Espontaneamente, as palavras dos duendes à princesa interromperam o fluxo da história que ela lia com os olhos da mente, _"__Diga as palavras certas, princesa, e levaremos o bebê embora..."_

"Palavras certas, hein? Quando vim aqui antes, Hoggle me disse que eu tinha que fazer a pergunta certa. Talvez seja isso que eu tenha que fazer agora. Fazer a pergunta certa, e as portas aparecerão. O que perguntei da última vez?" Ela tentou lembrar-se da conversa que teve com Hoggle quando chegou. _Ele estava jogando algum tipo de _spray_ nas fadas; eu lembro disso..._

"_Você sabe onde a porta para o Labirinto é?" Sarah perguntou._

"_Oooh, talvez," Hoggle respondeu. Com um pulo, ele continuou a atirar nas fadas com o _spray_ em suas mãos, contando elas enquanto andava. Asas contraíam-se como folhas velhas. Somente um pequeno e suave arquejo marcava a passagem de cada delicada fada para o seu fim._

"_Bem, onde é?" Sarah questionou, agravada que ele estava, sobretudo, ignorando-a com seus esforços para atirar nas lindas fadas._

"_Oh, sessenta! Haha!"_

"_Eu _disse_, onde é?"_

"_Onde é o quê?"_

"_A porta!" Ela exclamou, como se estivesse conversando com uma criança particularmente estúpida._

"_Que porta?" Hoggle replicou inocentemente._

"_Oh!" Sarah fumegou, jogando suas mãos no ar, num gesto de frustração. "É inútil te perguntar qualquer coisa."_

"_Não se fizer as perguntas certas," Hoggle respondeu._

"_Como entro no Labirinto?"_

"_Ah, _agora_ 'tá melhor! 'Cê entra ali." Hoggle gesticulou para a parede e do nada, um portão apareceu e abriu na frente deles. Era a porta para o Labirinto._

"Já sei!" Sarah exclamou, triunfante. "Simplesmente não estava fazendo a pergunta certa. Agora, como eu saio do Labirinto?"

Como se esperasse a deixa, Sarah ouviu o barulho do ferro nas pedras, conforme um par de portas materializavam a alguns metros de onde ela estava. Satisfeita por ter conseguido descobrir o que fazer, Sarah praticamente pulou para fora do Labirinto e para a luz do sol do meio-dia. As planícies fora dos muros do Labirinto estavam justamente como ela se lembrava: finas árvores pontilhavam a paisagem, interceptadas aqui e ali por arbustos e obeliscos de pedra cintilantes. Mais ao longe, ela viu o monte de onde ela observou o Labirinto pela primeira vez. Lembrou-se do aviso de Jareth sobre o Labirinto ser maior do que ela pensava na época. Ele estava certo em vários sentidos. A distância do começo ao final do Labirinto não era fácil de ser medida.

Apesar de cobrir um bom espaço físico, Sarah sabia agora que a distância daqui até o castelo também era medida em persistência e caráter. A viagem ao castelo além da Cidade dos Duendes foi bem mais que uma simples jornada por alguns quilômetros de chão; foi uma viagem através do seu próprio coração e alma. Ela aprendeu tanto sobre si mesma, sobre os outros e sobre o mundo sete anos atrás. Se a perda da sua inocência começou quando sua mãe a abandonou, a perda da sua mocidade ingênua e o início da maturidade começou naqueles primeiros passos em solo desconhecido. Era justo dizer que ela não seria a mulher forte, matura, sábia e compassiva que era hoje se não fosse pelo Labirinto. _Ainda assim, só porque sou uma pessoa melhor por causa dele, não quer dizer que eu queira ficar._

"Vamos lá, pés," ela urgiu. "Vamos andar." Escolhendo viajar para o oeste – ou o que achava ser o oeste, dada a localização do 'Sol' do Subterrâneo – ela percorreu pelas planícies em volta do Labirinto por mais ou menos uma hora. Com nada para fazer além de observar o campo, Sarah descobriu que, como o próprio Labirinto, a região era linda em sua própria maneira. Parecia austera e de mau presságio quando veio antes, mas livre da ansiedade que a incomodava, conseguiu notar coisas sobre a região que não viu antes. Apesar dos galhos das árvores serem estéreis, eles cintilavam a luz do Sol como árvores depois de uma tempestade de neve. Os obeliscos de pedra refletiam a luz solar e brilhavam como um farol entre os arbustos. Observando as moitas mais de perto, Sarah viu pequenas flores multicoloridas que balançavam elegantemente com a brisa. Alguns animais irreconhecíveis deslizavam de sombra para sombra; o ar estava brando, cheio de antecipação e possibilidade. _É realmente um lugar encantador._

Um pouco mais adiante, ela viu uma pequena mata de árvores frondosas à distância. Intrigada pela mudança de cenário, Sarah mudou seu caminho para as enormes e verdes árvores. Apesar de estarem mais longe do que ela esperava, em uma hora as alcançou. Eram enormes – elevando-se sobre ela numa altura que a lembrava dos arranha-céus em Nova Iorque. Os troncos eram de um marrom escuro – quase preto – e as folhas eram verde-azuladas. Mais acima, ela podia ver formas amarelas e redondas, que deveriam ser algum tipo de fruta. Abaixo das árvores, uma camada de folhas roxas cobria o chão, como muitos sonhos descartados. Ela absorveu profundamente as cores hipnotizantes e estava tão encantada que não notou a sombra entre os troncos.

"Saudações, nobre dama." Sarah quase pulou de susto com o som da voz desconhecida. Fixando seu olhar na direção em que esta veio, ela viu uma estranha figura emergir da sombra de uma árvore próxima. Ela notou o rosto primeiro. Era de um homem – sereno, impassível, e barbeado. Cabelos negros e longos caíam como cachoeira sobre os musculosos ombros nus. Seu peito estava nu também, e Sarah sentiu seu rosto ficar quente. Não estava muito confortável encontrando um homem estranho numa floresta, e que não estava propriamente vestido. Estava quase com medo de olhar mais para baixo. Ele moveu-se mais perto e ela surpreendeu-se ao ouvir o que pareciam cascos no carpete de folhas, ao invés de pés. Não viu nenhum cavalo por perto. Olhou para baixo para descobrir que onde as pernas e pés do homem _deveriam_ estar, havia pernas e cascos de um cavalo. De fato, da cintura para baixo, a figura do homem era completamente eqüina.

_Oh. Meu. Deus. É um centauro._ Ela arregalou os olhos para a aproximação da figura, fascinada, intrigada, e com um pouquinho de repulsa pela sua figura. Parecia tão estranho, tão _errado_ por algum motivo, ver braços humanos trabalhando em conjunto com pernas eqüinas – e não duas, mas _quatro_ delas. Por outro lado, porém, ela o achou lindo. Seu imediato sentimento de asco foi substituído por respeito e admiração. Ele era uma criatura graciosa e majestosa, na verdade. Seus cabelos negros eram perfeitamente complementados com o brilhante cinza-prateado de seu pêlo e rabo.

O centauro a olhava com frieza, aparentemente ignorante de tudo que ela estava pensando ou sentindo. Ele não parecia se incomodar com os olhares dela. Finalmente, depois do que poderia ter sido um minuto ou uma hora, a ficha de Sarah caiu e ela percebeu que o centauro ainda estava esperando uma resposta para sua saudação anterior.

"Hm. Olá... senhor. Meu nome é Sarah Williams."

"Sou chamado de Omri."

"É um prazer conhecê-lo, Omri."

"Digo o mesmo, Sarah Williams. Poderia perguntar o que está fazendo nestas terras? Você não me é familiar. Posso dizer que não é da comitiva do Rei. Seu vestuário diz tudo." Ele observou suas roupas levemente desarrumadas, especialmente seus _jeans_.

Sarah corou com a crítica, ciente do quão péssima ela devia parecer para ele. "Não, não sou parte da corte de Jareth, se é isso que quis dizer. Sou sua hóspede, mais ou menos. Eu suponho."

O centauro arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Você não parece ter muita certeza, Sarah Williams. Mas não era do Rei dos Duendes Jareth de quem eu falava. Estava dizendo do meu lorde e Rei, o Rei dos Centauros Kyran. Você é, então, hóspede do Rei dos Duendes? Por que está perambulando no reino dos centauros e não no castelo com o Rei dos Duendes? Ele tornou-se tão frouxo que permite a seus hóspedes predominarem livremente no campo? Não me parece completamente adequado."

"Não...eu...veja bem...é uma longa história. Na verdade, ele não sabe realmente que estou aqui no momento."

"É mesmo? Que fascinante." Omri não parecia fascinado, mas Sarah supôs que ele não era do tipo de mostrar muita emoção.

"Neste caso, Sarah Williams, acho melhor levá-la ao Rei Kyran. Ele pode contatar o Rei dos Duendes e fazê-lo ciente de onde você está. Parece-me a mais apropriada ação a se fazer."

Sarah assentiu a ser levada pelo fleumático centauro, mesmo preocupada e com um mau pressentimento a cada passo. Bem no fundo, ela estava nervosa sobre conhecer outro sucessor dos Titãs, mas tentou não mostrar. Ela não sabia como eles eram, além do Jareth. Também não gostava de ser levada a outro reino tão longe de seu irmão, e sua presumida tentativa de resgate. Mesmo querendo sair do Labirinto e do Subterrâneo, estava ansiosa sobre como o resto do local era. _E se esse Kyran for mau? E se ele odiar humanos? E se ele me trancar ou me jogar num calabouço pior que o oubliette no Labirinto?_

_E se ele puder me mandar para casa? _O pensamento brotou em sua mente, descarrilando seus medos. _E se ele puder desfazer o que Toby disse e mandar nós dois de volta para casa, onde pertencemos? Talvez encontrar este centauro não tenha sido má idéia, afinal._ Num instante, Sarah esqueceu seus medos quanto a Kyran e como ele era, e começou a ter esperanças novamente.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: Obrigada por lerem! Há diversão pela frente, pessoal. As coisas estão começando a fazer sentido agora que Kyran está de volta. Que perigos/aventuras/romances esperam pelos nossos heróis? Comentem e voltem logo!**

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora: Comentem, senão demoro mais pra traduzir! (Aprendi a chantagear com meine Liebe (L) (L) (L). Será que comigo dá certo? Apesar de agora vocês dependerem mais do meu revisor do que de mim... =P)**

**Traduzido por Mika.**

**Revisado exclusivamente pelo ocupadíssimo Soneca.**


	16. Lembrança

**Nota da Autora: Isso me veio ****à mente hoje; eu estava sonhadora e queria mais interação Jareth/Sarah. Espero que gostem!**

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Lembrança**

Na luz da manhã, Jareth planava sobre o Labirinto, deixando suas inquietações e preocupações caírem como as tantas penas soltas de suas asas. Ele adorava o cheiro dos primeiros raios de Sol na terra. O ar fresco o revigorava e ele era transportado para o alto pelas rajadas e correntes de ar brincalhonas, como um navio no mar. Sua forma de coruja o satisfazia em manhãs como esta. Ele absorvia a liberdade que as asas o traziam, girando e mergulhando, para depois subir alturas mais altas e descer para a terra novamente. Era uma dança infinita com o vento e, para Jareth, somente uma outra dança o encantou tanto quanto esta. _O caminho entre as estrelas, _cantou para si. _Deixarei meu amor entre as estrelas._ Ele suspirou, todo o prazer no vento subitamente perdido, conforme sua mente relembrava a glória de ter Sarah em seus braços. _Naquele pequeno momento, ela era minha. Nada no mundo poderia tirá-la de mim. Eu era dela, e ela era minha. Escolhemos o caminho entre as estrelas, mas foi somente num momento, um momento fugaz, tão efêmero quanto o orvalho da manhã. Ninguém poderia nos separar, mas ela o fez. Escolheu retornar à sua missão de salvar Toby. Ela poderia ter ficado comigo para sempre, mas escolheu o amor por seu irmão ao invés de mim._

Seu coração doeu com as memórias e ele despencou das nuvens para a terra, numa trajetória aparentemente suicida, para pousar habilmente na beira da janela de seus aposentos. Descendo no chão, voltou a sua forma normal, pressionando o punho em seu coração como se pudesse extinguir o fogo queimando dentro de si com simples força. As juntas dos dedos roçaram no amuleto que simboliza sua autoridade e responsabilidade no Reino dos Duendes. Ele apertou a peça de ouro em forma de foice tão ferozmente que cortou sua palma. Duas gotinhas de sangue escorreram devagar antes das feridas se fecharem. Ele desejou que a ferida em seu coração se curasse tão rápido, mas a fenda em sua alma se recusava a curar. Ele perdeu o coração para uma mulher que nunca poderia chamar de sua, exceto nos mais felizes e secretos sonhos.

Ele caminhou até o criado-mudo ao lado de sua cama. Tirando uma pequena chave de prata de seu bolso, destrancou a gaveta e tirou um longo tubo preto. Era uma de suas mais preciosas posses. Puxou uma ponta para tirar a tampa e girou a base. Um reluzente bastão vermelho rodopiou à vista: era um batom. O batom da Sarah, precisamente. Ela o deixou para trás na Sala Escher sete anos atrás. Preocupada em salvar seu irmão, o batom caiu despercebido de seu bolso, até Jareth o achar alguns dias depois. Reconheceu o que era no mesmo instante e o guardou como símbolo de sua perda e de seu amor. Ele guardou como um tesouro. Em dias como hoje – quando a dor no coração pesava sobre ele como uma névoa no inverno – ele o tirava, o olhava, e o retornava em seu esconderijo até que precisasse dele novamente.

"Sarah," ele suspirou. O sussurro do nome dela quebrou o silêncio do aposento e ecoou sonoramente em seus ouvidos. "Como seria minha vida sem você? Você me arruinou, ainda assim meu mundo era uma ruína antes de te conhecer. Você foi água para um homem morrendo de sede, mas o doce copo que ofereceu transformou-se no mais amargo fel em minha alma." Apertando novamente seu amuleto, os olhos de Jareth tornaram-se severos, "Oh, como lastimo o dia em que meu olhar pousou em você, minha querida. Melhor que eu tivesse nascido cego e nunca visse a luz de seu Sol."

* * *

_No entardecer de um domingo__, uma menina deitava de costas na grama de um campo aberto. Flores e sonhos arranjavam-se a sua volta em harmoniosa desordem. Seus olhos estavam fechados, pois ela amava a sensação do calor do Sol em suas pálpebras. Não estava dormindo, mas sonhava, não obstante:_

_Um salão de baile cheio de convidados anônimos usando máscaras para esconder seus rostos do mundo. Era um baile de máscaras, um lugar onde até uma pobre menina abandonada por sua mãe era nada mais que outro cintilante rosto na multidão. Ninguém ria dela, ninguém __fingia sorrisos para depois rir pelas suas costas. Mais que tudo, ninguém tinha pena dela. Ela odiava pena mais que tudo, porque a fazia sentir-se pequena e indefesa. Mas não aqui no baile de máscaras. Aqui ela podia ser o que quisesse e todos ficariam fascinados e perguntariam quem esta magnífica garota era para os honrar com sua beleza. Em seu sonho, ela sempre usava branco, porque em sua jovem mente, branco era a mais viva, pura e deslumbrante cor. Noivas usavam branco e todos sempre comentavam o quão lindas eram. Ninguém sentia pena de uma noiva._

_Ela sonhou que dançava; era uma parceira cobiçada, mas ninguém poderia reclamá-la totalmente. Nenhum dos homens era o certo. Em seu sonho, procurava pelo homem que a fazia sentir-se completa. Ela o reconheceria na hora, pois quando ele a segurasse em seus braços, tudo ficaria bem.__ Seu mundo gravitaria ao dele, e vice-versa. Eles seriam o centro do universo, andando por um celeste caminho entre as estrelas. Então ela procurou e procurou pelo homem enquanto sonhava em campos dourados banhados na luz do Sol. Seu sonho a levou ao momento onde ela pensou poder vê-lo em meio às pessoas. A multidão à frente dela dividiu-se, e lá estava ele. Ela soube quem era imediatamente, e seu coração palpitou. Ele foi a sua direção, pegou-a pelo braço e era tudo o que ela havia imaginado. Seus mundos colidiram e reorientaram o universo a sua volta. Então, eles dançaram em doce harmonia, enquanto a aglomeração de curiosos ardeu de inveja do amor maravilhoso deles._

_A menina abriu os olhos e suspirou. Ela só estava sonhando acordada; não era real, mas sorriu para o céu como se fosse. __Tão extasiada com as emoções de seu sonho, não percebeu que estava sendo vigiada por um par de olhos negros posicionados na cara branca de uma suindara pousada numa árvore próxima. Ela não sabia que tinha sido vista por um grande Rei; ela não sabia o que o seu sorriso fez com o coração dele._

_Jareth olhava a garota, empoleirado numa árvore próxima. Ele veio ao Sobreterrâneo hoje sem a permissão da Corte, mas não se importou. Eles não entendiam sua necessidade por aventura, a necessidade de entender o mundo do qual sua espécie foi exilada milhares de anos antes. Desde que os Titãs foram jogados para o Subterrâneo, a passagem para o mundo de cima foi estritamente proibida. Mas com a desgraça da dinastia Olímpica, não havia mais nenhum deus para evitar a transição entre os mundos. Os Titãs, no entanto, recusaram-se a viajar para cima. Em sua forma natural, eles podiam ir apenas por pouco tempo, e sugava muito de sua magia para fazê-lo. __O único modo econômico de ir para o outro mundo era disfarçado de uma criatura do Sobreterrâneo, mas era tão tedioso aprender a magia, e a viagem era raramente produtiva, que poucos o faziam. A regra proibindo o trajeto entre mundos continuou firme, e somente Jareth – distante descendente do antigo Rei Cronos – recusava-se a aceitar seu banimento como a última palavra. Escolhendo a forma de uma suindara, ele voou para lá e para cá pela terra, e aprendeu seus segredos. Ele observou as vidas dos humanos com uma fascinação indiferente. Suas invasões no Sobreterrâneo eram, em sua maioria, apenas exercícios de liberdade e fugas de sua existência mundana. Ainda assim, sua natureza brincalhona achou de um prazer malicioso observar as criaturas de mente pequena tentarem tanto esquecer o passado e rejeitar a realidade do mundo em que vivem._

_Então, um dia aconteceu de ele ir a uma clareira no meio de um parque. Nada em particular prendeu sua atenção __àquele lugar, exceto talvez o destino. Era um local prazeroso, cheio de flores brancas, azuis e roxas, dançando com a brisa. Alguns pássaros cantavam romances uns para os outros, enquanto o Sol brilhava no oeste. Era pacífico. Ele ouviu um suspiro e virou sua cabeça para ver uma garota deitada de costas na grama. Podia dizer que ela não estava dormindo, mas seus olhos fechados deram a impressão de que estava descansando pacificamente. Um suspiro de pássaro escapou de seu bico; ela era linda. Os lábios dela se separaram num doce sorriso, tão tenro e delicado que fez o coração dele ansiar. Cabelos marrons-escuros espalhavam-se em volta de seus ombros e cabeça como uma auréola, emoldurando sua aparência delicada que poderia ter sido esculpida por um mestre. Uma piscada rápida dela deu a ele o vislumbre de olhos verdes-esmeralda escondidos por trás de pálpebras de alabastro e cílios de seda. A curva de seus lábios o encantava. O que quer que ela tenha visto por trás dos olhos fechados deve ter sido magnífico, pois seu rosto brilhou de êxtase e alegria. Ele nunca ficou tão cativado por algo ou alguém. Não sabia por quanto tempo a observou, só que não conseguia tirar seus olhos dela, nem por um momento. Forçou-se a respirar, mas teve medo de desviar o olhar e ela provar ser uma miragem do Sol e imaginação._

_Quando ela levantou-se para ir, ele estava aturdido demais para se mover. Depois daquela tarde, ele veio ao parque todos os dias, esperando entrevê-la. Ele a observava sonhar por horas, ler livros e contos de fadas. Ela fazia buquês de flores e conversava sobre seus sonhos com o céu. Ele amava o som da sua voz; era como chuva num solo árido. Mas nem todos os dias dela na floresta eram de sonhos e deleite. Ela muitas vezes vinha para chorar, para contar às flores sobre seu sofrimento, e ouvir seus consolos ao vento. Por trás da beleza, Jareth viu muita mágoa, medo e solidão. Seus braços ansiavam para abraçá-la, abrandar seus temores. Ele ardia para resgatá-la de seus tormentos e libertá-la de quem quer que a tenha ferido. Ela precisava de um protetor e salvador e Jareth sabia que ele não queria que ninguém mais o fosse a não ser ele._

_Depois de várias semanas, e sem perceber, ele lenta e persistentemente perdeu seu coração para a linda menina na clareira. Um dia, ousou ficar nas sombras em sua forma verdadeira por alguns instantes. Ele queria vê-la com seus próprios olhos, e ouvi__r com seus próprios ouvidos o som arrebatador de sua voz. Naquele dia, ele falou com ela, mesmo que ela não tenha ouvido. Sussurrou a ela uma promessa que ele pretendia, com todo o coração, mente e alma, cumprir até o dia em que desistisse do mundo e fosse para a eternidade:_

"_Sarah Williams, eu te amo e prometo que o que quer que peça de mim, eu farei. Sou seu escravo e farei de tudo em meu poder para fazê-la feliz e protegê-la do perigo. Isto eu prometo, Sarah Williams, e isto eu farei."_

_Mal sabia ele que viveria para arrepender-se dessas palavras, ou que um dia elas o atormentariam. Naquele momento, ele não pensava que Sarah fosse capaz de feri-lo tão profundamente quanto ela foi ferida. Tudo o que sabia é que a amava, corpo e alma. O Rei dos Duendes do Subterrâneo apaixonou-se por uma menina humana do Sobreterrâneo. _

_Para mostrar seu amor a ela, ele escreveu um livro que cativaria sua mente criativa. Ele o chamou de _O Labirinto_, e no dia que fez seu voto, deixou-o na clareira para ela achar, na expectativa de que um dia o livro a guiasse a ele, aos braços à sua espera e ao coração oferecido prontamente._

* * *

Algumas lágrimas escaparam dos olhos fechados de Jareth, enquanto ele se lembrava dos dias há muito distantes. Ele via agora como seu voto foi tolo, mas bem fundo em seu coração, não conseguia arrepender-se completamente de tê-lo feito.

"O que está dito, está dito, e tenho que viver com isso. Sou um homem de palavra e não posso ser o contrário."

_Mas oh, como eu queria que as coisas tivessem sido o contrário. Se ela tivesse simplesmente aceitado seus sonhos! Eu os conhecia, eu a conhecia. Ofereci a ela tudo o que queria; ofereci seus sonhos e a mim para realizá-los. Como ela pode rejeitá-los tão insensivelmente?_

* * *

**Nota da Autora: As coisas estão esquentando, pessoal! Prepar****em-se para mais Jareth e Sarah, não esqueci minha promessa de romance; eles são os protagonistas, afinal! Contem-me o que acharam, por favor.**

* * *

**Traduzido por Mika.**

**Revisado por Soneca, o crítico construtivo.**


	17. Sequestro noturno

**Nota da Autora: Eu não acredito que tenho mais de cem reviews! Vocês são pessoas terríveis e, por isso, eis aqui outro capítulo para se divertirem. ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Sequestro Noturno**

Dividido entre raiva e desespero, Jareth estava mais decidido que nunca a encontrar Sarah e retornar com ela ao castelo. Estava ciente da passagem do tempo à medida que a luz do Sol rastejava-se por seus aposentos. Agora era mais de onze horas, quase meio-dia e ele ainda tinha que começar a procurá-la. Ele sabia que tinha que sair logo se quisesse encontrá-la até o fim do dia, então retirou uma camisa branca de poeta e um colete de couro preto de seu guarda-roupa. Pegando seu manto preto de viagem e sua bengala favorita, foi até a porta. Mal tinha dado dois passos em direção a esta, quando batidas furtivas o avisaram da presença de um duende mensageiro do outro lado. Abrindo-a, franziu o cenho para o duende ofensor.

"O que quer que você queira, Sprattle, é melhor ser importante, ou eu o jogarei ao mais úmido e escuro _oubliette_, para apodrecer pelo resto de sua vida miserável."

"É Spurtle, Majestade."

"Como?" Jareth arqueou uma sobrancelha, incomodado.

"Meu nome é Spurtle, senhor."

"É isso que veio me contar?" zombou Jareth, enquanto batia seu pé impacientemente.

Spurtle olhou para o pé, desconfortável, mas prosseguiu, "Não, Majestade. Vim para contar que novidades chegaram ao posto de vigia do Labirinto: novidades sobre uma jovem deixando o Labirinto e indo à direção leste."

"Leste, é?" Jareth pensou alto consigo. "É na direção do território de Kyran. Por que ela iria àquele lado...?"

"Quem me dera saber, senhor, mas essas são as notícias. Também tem rumores de que ela foi pega de refém por um centauro nas florestas, e está a caminho do palácio, onde será oferecida como sacrifício aos demônios. Mas, como eu disse, são só rumores até agora."

Jareth balançou a cabeça, frustrado e aborrecido. Os duendes são criaturas tão fantasiosas; demônios, claro. Ele suspirou, pelo menos conseguiam trazer mensagens com algum grau de precisão, mesmo sendo adulteradas ou deturpadas no caminho.

"Obrigado, Spittle. Caso alguém pergunte, o que duvido, fui a uma reunião urgente com o Rei Kyran dos Centauros. Espero retornar antes do anoitecer. E, por favor, diga aos outros para não bagunçarem muito a minha sala do trono." Ele sabia que era pedir muito aos duendes para não fazerem do local um chiqueiro, mas mencionara aquilo de qualquer maneira. _Se ao menos eu tivesse herdado um reino habitado por criaturas mais inteligentes, talvez elas realmente realizassem algo enquanto estou fora._ Ele deixou escapar um longo suspiro de sofrimento e afastou-se da criatura, a caminho da sala do trono. Poderia muito bem trancar as portas se ele ficaria o dia todo fora.

Conforme saía, o duende gritou, "Spurtle, Majestade. Meu nome é Spurtle." Jareth não ouviu, ou se o fez, não esboçou reação. Verdade seja dita, ele realmente não ligava qual era o nome da pequena criatura. Poderia nem ser seu nome real; se ele fosse imbecil o bastante para tê-lo esquecido, teria inventado um. O nome verdadeiro de um duende só durava enquanto seus pais conseguiam lembrar, o que geralmente não era muito. Se os pais do idiotinha não conseguiam se lembrar, Jareth não precisava lembrar-se também. Era um desperdício de sua energia.

* * *

Sarah estava ficando cansada. Ela e o seu guia centauro já haviam caminhado – ou trotado, no caso dele – pelo que pareciam horas e não havia sinal de que estivessem nem um pouco mais perto de seu destino do que quando ela pisara na floresta pela primeira vez. Tudo parecia o mesmo pra ela: verde e sombrio. Pequenos raios de luz penetravam por entre as altas árvores, e quando passavam pelas folhas verde-azuladas eram sombrios e cheios de melancolia. Folhas roxas descansavam em camadas densas na terra e Sarah não soube dizer se havia algum tipo de relvado por baixo destas. Cogumelos laranjas e vermelhos rodeavam várias árvores; aqui e acolá, frutas de um amarelo pálido apodreciam, dando um aroma levemente picante de canela e noz-moscada. O que a deixava nervosa, entretanto, era quão quieta estava a floresta. Nenhum pássaro cantava, nenhum inseto zumbia. Não havia nenhum barulho de patas sobre as folhas, nenhum silvo de cobras ou lagartos se arrastando. Estava quieto, quieto demais pro gosto dela. Ela imaginava as florestas como uma praça orquestral da natureza. Esta estava mais para um cemitério.

Ela limpou a garganta. Esperava que fizesse um eco no silêncio, mas ao invés disso, o som foi morto e absorvido pelas folhas. "Hm... Omri?"

"Sim, Sarah Williams?" Embora ele não tenha se virado para encará-la, um leve aceno de sua cabeça a encorajou a continuar.

"Odeio soar como uma criança impaciente, mas quando chegaremos ao castelo? Andamos o dia inteiro e estou muito cansada."

"Não está longe, Sarah Williams, não consegue vê-lo lá à distância?"

Virando aonde ele apontou Sarah não viu nada. Ela observou melhor o local indicado, mas a leve luz se recusou a permitir que reconhecesse quaisquer formas além dos troncos das árvores. Ela balançou a cabeça, "Não vejo nada."

"Ah, bem, é compreensível. Um estranho não conseguiria reconhecer o trabalho manual de Sua Majestade. Meu soberano é um grande mestre em disfarces. Não perca as esperanças, Sarah Williams, chegaremos ao castelo dentro de uma hora, e você poderá repousar seus cansados pés, corpo," ele a lançou um olhar minucioso, "e alma, para a alegria de seu coração. Sim, Sarah Williams, você encontrará descanso aqui, mas por quanto tempo? Quem pode dizer?"

E com esta resposta misteriosa, Omri ficou de boca fechada para qualquer outro comentário, e eles terminaram a jornada em silêncio.

Para o imenso alívio de Sarah, o centauro estava correto em sua estimativa; em menos de uma hora, eles alcançaram o castelo. Quando se aproximaram, ela percebeu porque fora incapaz de ver a construção ao longe: Kyran fez as colunas da formidável fachada semelhantes aos galhos das árvores. O cume estava adornado com telhas verdes em formato e cores exatas de folhas. Na verdade, o lugar se misturava tão bem com a folhagem que, se não prestasse atenção, você só saberia que existe se esbarrasse nele. Mas Sarah teve pouco tempo para ver a estrutura direito antes de ser guiada para dentro e levada por um longo corredor até a sala do trono. Sua apressada marcha não deu a ela tempo para refletir no estilo ou decoração das paredes, mas teve a impressão de uma madeira escura ornada com ouro e cintilantes jóias vermelhas.

Seu guia parou ante um par de pesadas portas esculpidas que pareciam ser feitas de um material semelhante ao marfim. Ela conseguia distinguir as figuras de alguma espécie – provavelmente centauros e afins – mas a fraca luz dourada dos candeeiros à sua volta deixava difícil de ver direito. Depois de um tempo, as portas se abriram, aparentemente sozinhas, e ela foi guiada para a presença de Kyran, o Rei dos Centauros.

Sua primeira impressão foi que ele era tão diferente de Jareth quanto qualquer um poderia ser, ainda sendo da mesma família, de um modo geral. Seu cabelo castanho escuro tinha um corte rente à cabeça, e seus olhos, no mesmo tom do cabelo, brilhavam não com arrogância e malícia – como os do Rei dos Duendes – mas com cordialidade e hospitalidade. Ela não o conhecia bem o bastante para notar alguma insinuação de triunfo perigoso em suas profundezas; para os seus olhos inocentes, ela conseguia ver apenas que ele a considerava como convidada ao invés de intrusa. Deu um suspiro mentalmente. _Ele não parece querer me machucar. Na verdade, parece feliz em me ter aqui._ Ela riu secamente em silêncio, _se pelo menos Jareth tivesse sido hospitaleiro assim, eu não precisaria sair do Labirinto em primeiro lugar._

Assim que o Rei a viu, levantou de seu trono e curvou-se graciosamente. "Ah, minha cara dama, bem-vinda ao meu reino. Meu servo informou que a encontrou nos arredores da floresta. Suplico, qual é seu nome, nobre dama e a quê devo o prazer de sua companhia?"

Atordoada pelos modos galantes do Rei, Sarah pôde apenas gaguejar umas poucas palavras, envergonhada: "Oh... hum... meu nome é Sarah, Sarah Williams, Sua Majestade. E... o porquê de estar aqui... bem... como eu disse a Omri, é uma longa história."

Kyran olhou-a com nobre benevolência. "Minha querida Sarah, por favor, me chame de Kyran." Enquanto ela tropeçava nas palavras, o Rei havia descido os degraus polidos do trono e se aproximado dela. Quando ele estava a um braço de distância, tomou sua branca e delicada mão, depositando um beijo respeitoso nas pontas de seus dedos. Sarah corou e olhou para os próprios pés, notando seus tênis empoeirados e corando mais ainda, desta vez de vergonha. Sabia que parecia ainda pior por suas roupas e estava mais envergonhada por isso, especialmente diante de um comportamento tão atencioso.

"Alteza – Kyran, por favor, desculpe-me por meus... trajes. Eu não tenho nada decente para vestir e estive... viajando há dois dias. Eu-"

"Ora, ora" o Rei interrompeu-a "Não há necessidade de se desculpar, minha querida. É completamente compreensível. Estou surpreso, entretanto, que meu vizinho não a proveu com vestimentas adequadas para sua viagem." Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha excentricamente; o ar se encheu com sua pergunta muda.

"Não... ah, Jareth, digo, o Rei dos Duendes não está inteiramente ciente do quão longe eu tenho ido, confesso. Minha viagem foi bastante inesperada."

Kyran ergueu sua sobrancelha ainda mais, mas nada disse. Depois de alguns momentos de silêncio, ele continuou: "Entendo. Percebo que ele também não estava preparado para sua chegada. Sua vestimenta é desconhecida para mim, por isso percebo que não vem da coleção dele." Sarah pareceu confusa, então Kyran elaborou: "Veja, Sarah, cada Rei ou Rainha é obrigado por nossas leis a atender as necessidades de seus hóspedes: se for comida, pousada, sua aparência, vestuário ou quaisquer necessidades de viagem. Ou meu vizinho têm se tornado extremamente negligente em sua atenção para tal hospitalidade ou... bem, vamos apenas dizer que os duendes o desgastaram demais."

Sarah não concordava com a avaliação de Kyran considerando a influencia dos duendes em Jareth, porém estava surpresa em ouvir que ele estava sendo desobediente ao não tratá-la com respeito. Havia pensado que pelas leis deles ela era uma prisioneira, portanto, não merecia receber as gentilezas que ela esperava; mas as palavras de Kyran forçaram-na a reavaliar sua própria situação. _Jareth deveria ser mais agradável comigo? Pensei que eu era nada mais que uma escrava, já que Toby desejou que eu fosse embora, mas talvez Jareth esteja apenas sendo mesquinho. Kyran parece pensar que eu mereço um tratamento melhor e ele é um dos Titãs. Sabe de suas regras melhor do que eu, além do mais, ele não tem nenhuma razão em mentir para mim a esse respeito. Não tem como ele saber por que Jareth iria querer ser tão ofensivo e malicioso comigo, então não tem razão para me fazer pensar que ele estava agindo anormalmente, se realmente ele não estava. _A postura de Kyran deu-lhe coragem para aliviar-se de opiniões que preferia ocultar. _Eu estava completamente certa repreendendo Jareth; tive razão em sair voando do castelo para encontrar um lugar onde eu pudesse ser tratada melhor. Espero que Jareth__ouça _mesmo_ que vim aqui e quão bondoso Kyran está sendo comigo. Então ele vai lamentar por como ele tratou-me e todos saberão quão egoísta e petulante foi ao tratar-me como lixo, e me fazer dormir no chão e nem mesmo me dar algo para comer!_

À medida que esses pensamentos iam saindo da mente de Sarah, Kyran observava-a atentamente. Ele estava ansioso para obter dela sua confiança, pois havia muito que queria saber sobre ela. Pensava que provavelmente os rumores de sete anos atrás não tivessem sido produto da imaginação superativa dos duendes. Esta jovem mulher podia ser a chave para destrancar a verdade por trás do isolamento de Jareth desde então, e possivelmente algo mais, algo muito maior, que até mesmo Jareth jamais havia imaginado. Esta graciosa beleza parada diante dele com um certo olhar de preocupação no rosto, poderia ser sua passagem de volta para casa – a chance de retorno ao Sobreterrâneo. Mas Kyran clareou todos os pensamentos por um momento, focando as atenções em sua visitante. Haveria tempo suficiente para insistir nisso mais tarde.

"Minha dama, você deve estar fatigada e faminta devido à suas viagens. Eu mandarei um dos meus servos preparar um quarto na ala dos hóspedes. Lá você terá tranquilidade pelo resto do dia. Contatarei o Rei dos Duendes e o informarei de sua presença aqui, isso, claro, se você assim desejar."

"Eu – sim. Creio que é o melhor a fazer."

"É claro. Ele deve estar extremamente preocupado com você agora. Confesso que estou um pouco surpreso por tê-la encontrado antes dele. O Rei dos Duendes não costuma fugir de seus deveres. Mas as circunstancias podem ter saído de controle. Talvez tenha ocorrido algum contratempo, ou as responsabilidades do reino não deixaram que ele desse permissão aos duendes, ou ele próprio, de irem procurá-la. Estou certo que ele virá buscá-la assim que o tempo permitir. Agora," o Rei acenou elegantemente com sua mão e em algum lugar uma campainha soou. Do lado mais distante da sala, uma centauro trotou para o lado do Rei e fez uma reverência. "Ah, Demarra, perfeito. Você poderia conduzir essa jovem dama ao Aposento Estrela? Acredito que ela gostaria de um banho e de trocar suas roupas. Além disso, mande Peonia para as cozinhas e peça ao cozinheiro para fazer uma refeição substanciosa para nossa visitante. Ela teve um longo dia de viagem."

A centauro fez uma nova reverência, virou-se para Sarah e acenou para que ela a seguisse. Sarah reparou que havia um tecido adornado modestamente sobre a metade humana do corpo da outra. O vestido topázio que cobria seu corpo era drapeado em um ombro e lembrava a Sarah os saris indianos* que ela havia visto nos livros da universidade. A mulher – Demarra? – tinha os cabelos loiros trançados até a cintura e sua metade equina possuía brilhante pelagem e cauda castanhas. Ela era, Sarah pensou, muito bonita.

Demarra conduziu-a por diferentes corredores antes de chegarem ao quarto indicado por Kyran. Quando a porta foi aberta, Sarah entendeu porque seu anfitrião chamava-o de "Aposento Estrela": todo o quarto fora decorado como o céu noturno. Minúsculos cristais brancos dispunham-se como as constelações, cintilando para ela do teto azul ladrilhado. Toda a mobília era de um prateado escuro ou preto, exceto a cama, que brilhava alvamente como a lua. Sarah suspirou diante da elegância e bom gosto.

Vendo sua admiração, Demarra sorriu. "Meu lorde Kyran orgulha-se de seu gosto impecável, assim como de sua capacidade de encontrar um quarto para seu hóspede. Devo informá-lo que você gostou?"

"Oh, por favor, faça-o. É o quarto mais lindo que eu já vi."

"Ele ficará encantado em ouvir isso. Agora, venha Senhori–"

"Sarah. Por favor, Demarra, me chame de Sarah."

"Certamente, Se – digo, Sarah," a centauro corou. Sarah percebeu que a outra não deveria ser acostumada a chamar as pessoas apenas por seus primeiros nomes. "Venha, Sarah. Vou preparar seu banho." Demarra conduziu-a através do quarto para uma porta à esquerda. Sarah achou o banheiro tão encantador e bonito quanto o quarto. A banheira – tão larga quanto qualquer outra que tenha visto – convidava-a para um relaxante banho, principalmente quando Demarra havia terminado de enchê-la com água quente. Sarah retirou sua roupa suja e mergulhou, ansiosa.

"Deseja que eu fique e lave seus cabelos, Sarah?" Demarra perguntou.

"Acho que não, Demarra. Obrigada. Só quero ficar na água por um tempo."

"Tudo bem. Caso precise de algo, apenas toque esse sino ao seu lado. Irei colocar um vestido sobre sua cama e, quando terminar seu banho, providenciarei sua refeição."

Sarah deslizou para o fundo da água, agradecida. Ela sentiu todos os aborrecimentos e preocupações saírem de si, juntamente com as poeiras e sujeiras. Os sabonetes e produtos para cabelos eram diferentes dos que ela usava, mas tinham um cheiro bom. Quando terminou, encontrou uma toalha felpuda próxima à banheira, com a qual ela se secou e envolveu seu corpo. No outro cômodo, um vestido verde musgo com detalhes em esmeralda estava no centro da cama. Combinava com as roupas de baixo, sapatos e meias, que estavam empilhadas próximas ele. Para sua satisfação e surpresa, todos se ajustaram perfeitamente e eram bastante confortáveis.

"Não consigo me lembrar da última vez que usei um vestido" sussurrou. Uma batida na porta tirou sua atenção do delicado traje que usava e o cheiro de comida do outro lado da porta fez seu estômago queixar-se. Demarra abriu a porta e, atrás dela, outra jovem centauro carregava uma bandeja com pratos cobertos.

"Obrigada, Peonia", Demarra disse à garota "Você pode ir agora." A jovem olhou Sarah de relance e seus olhos se iluminaram.

"Você está linda, senhora" Peonia confessou timidamente "Esse vestido combinou perfeitamente com seus olhos."

"Obrigada, Peonia" Sarah respondeu, fazendo a garota corar de um vermelho profundo e rumando apressadamente para a fora "Ela é uma menina doce" disse, dirigindo-se para Demarra.

"Agradecida, Sarah" Demarra disse, sorridente "Peonia é minha filha." E enquanto Sarah comia a comida mais saborosa de sua vida, Demarra penteou seus cabelos e contou-lhe sobre os centauros. Para Sarah, parecia um feriado.

* * *

Depois que Sarah havia ido, Kyran retornou a seu trono e pousou a cabeça em uma mão, pensando. Não estava inteiramente certo do que fazer a seguir. Pensamentos voavam em sua cabeça como insetos zumbindo. Quando tentou alcançar um deles, escapou. Franziu o cenho. Algo precisava ser feito com a garota e logo. Seus aliados não poderiam saber que ela estava em seu palácio, ao menos não ainda. Tudo dependia da ultra confidencialidade do momento. Ele não se incomodaria com mentiras ou desculpas; havia muito em jogo. Entretanto, havia prometido a Sarah que diria a Jareth que ela estava ali. Haveria uma maneira de enviar uma mensagem ao Rei dos Duendes sem que nenhuma outra pessoa descobrisse? Teria que tentar, pelo menos. Prometeu à moça e não poderia quebrar tal voto.

Kyran saiu do trono e, com um floreio da mão, convocou Omri novamente à sala. Então, propôs que o centauro fosse com toda rapidez à corte de Jareth, Rei dos Duendes e dissesse que o Rei dos Centauros tinha algo que certamente ele estava procurando. Kyran recusou-se a explicar mais, sabendo que o outro entenderia a mensagem misteriosa. Desse modo, se Omri fosse interceptado, ele não poderia dar nenhuma informação útil.

Assim que o centauro estava saindo, outro entrou rapidamente sem ser anunciado, declarando que o Rei tinha convidados chegando ao portão dianteiro.

"Eles estarão aqui a qualquer momento, Majestade. Nós os vimos das guaritas e viemos imediatamente informá-lo de sua proximidade."

"Quem são, Illon?"

"Oh, meu lorde, não lhe disse? É Lorde Hadrian. E acho que vem acompanhado de Lady Junia."

"Maldição!" Kyran falou sem pensar, sua testa vincando-se mais que antes. "Eu não os esperava tão cedo. Supus que eles só iriam saber daqui a uns dias. Obrigado, Illon; assim que chegarem, envie-os para mim. Terei de encontrar outra maneira de mantê-los afastados."

Confuso, o centauro curvou-se e retornou a seu posto, após transmitir a mensagem do Rei aos guardas às portas.

Dentro da Sala do Trono, Kyran andava de um lado a outro. _Como eles sabem sobre Sarah? Não podem ter ouvido algo tão rapidamente; ela chegou ainda há pouco! Estavam espiando meu castelo? Se estiveram... malditos sejam! Raios, raios duplos!__Isso não está indo de acordo com o planejado. Era para ter pelo menos um dia com Sarah, antes que eles a descobrissem. Sabia que iriam descobri-la, eventualmente, pois eles têm olhos em toda parte. Porém esperava ter um pouco mais de tempo com a garota. Não posso permitir que saia daqui sem que eu tenha a informação que procuro._ Informação, o jogo inteiro tratava-se disso. A 'aliança' com os dois piores inimigos de Jareth nunca foi a respeito deste; era sobre informação. Se a garota pertencia ao Sobreterrâneo – e tudo apontava que sim – ela tinha o conhecimento que Kyran queria. E essa era a fraqueza dele – Kyran desejava conhecimento.

* * *

Fazia sete anos que Junia e Hadrian haviam ido ali, logo após Jareth ter se retirado da Corte, para expor um acordo. Se Kyran reunisse as informações que queriam de Jareth sobre a garota (se ela existisse) e o Labirinto (se ele havia sido realmente derrotado), eles permitiriam que tivesse um tempo com ela para poder saber tudo sobre seu mundo e, se possível, como chegar lá.

O acordo satisfez Kyran, pois ele queria mais que qualquer um no Subterrâneo voltar para o Sobreterrâneo. Como o neto de Febe e Céos – irmãos de Cronos –, ele era um dos mais antigos reis no Subterrâneo e governava um dos mais antigos reinos. Cresceu ouvindo sobre o mundo dos humanos, sobre a queda do reinado de Cronos e Réia no céu e seu posterior banimento. Ansiava por si e por seus compatriotas a serem reintegrados no Sobreterrâneo, que lhes pertencia por direito, ao invés de apodrecer em um reino de exílio e obscuridade. Junia e Hadrian haviam prometido que ele teria tempo para falar com a garota sobre o mundo dela; esperava que já que ela podia vir _aqui_, ele e seus compatriotas poderiam retornar para _lá_. Se as fronteiras entre os mundos eram permeáveis o bastante para permitir uma garota a descer, talvez elas pudessem permitir a subida dos Titãs.

Agora que ele conhecia a garota, entretanto, sentia o pesar da aliança com os inimigos de Jareth. Não sabia quais eram suas intenções com Sarah, mas podia supor que não eram boas. Junia o assustava, particularmente. Seus olhos cinzas haviam brilhado como gelo quando mencionou a possibilidade de encontrar a vencedora do Labirinto, se fosse Sarah de fato. Era possível que Sarah fosse apenas a vítima de alguma maldição ou desejo ruim, mas que não tivesse nada a ver com Jareth ou o Labirinto, especificamente. _Possível, mas não provável. Meu instinto diz que ela está profundamente envolvida com Jareth de alguma forma. E se ela derrotou mesmo o Labirinto sete anos atrás, Junia teria razão suficiente para odiá-la e desejá-la morta, ou pior. _Ele estremeceu. Junia não era mulher para brincadeiras; ele desejava ter evitado o acordo de sete anos atrás, mas não poderia receber ajuda agora. Era tarde demais para voltar atrás.

Um gongo ecoou em uma das portas, mas antes que estas pudessem ser abertas, Hadrian e Junia irromperam por elas como água represada. Hadrian estava sombrio e taciturno, como de costume; já Junia, maliciosamente triunfante.

"Onde ela está, Kyran?" a Titã ruiva exigiu. "Eu quero vê-la com meus próprios olhos. Agora."

"Paciência, Junia," Hadrian ronronou. "Você terá tempo para, ah, falar com a jovem quando eu terminar"

Junia olhou para seu companheiro com ódio. Ele ignorou-a e virou-se para Kyran com uma reverência. "Perdoe a ânsia de minha amiga. Pode-se dizer que ela está demasiado emotiva, no momento. Você sabe como as mulheres são. Agora, conduza-nos para a mulher e nós a levaremos, retomando nosso caminho."

Kyran franziu a testa brevemente para o rei de cabelos dourados e olhos verdes. "Você esqueceu onde está, Rei dos Trolls. Se tal mulher existe e estava comigo, estou sob a obrigação de tratá-la como uma hóspede, não como prisioneira. Além do mais, vocês dois prometeram-me um tempo com a jovem, caso ela aparecesse. Deram-me sua palavra e me assegurarei disso; não quero que nenhum dano seja feito à moça enquanto ela estiver sob meu teto."

"Você a tem, então, Kyran? Ela não é imaginação da mente dos duendes?" Junia perguntou ansiosamente.

Kyran suspirou. Isto não estava indo bem. Ele tinha esperanças de manter segredo sobre ela, mas era muito tarde. Ele tolamente revelou sua presença. "Sim, Junia. Eu tenho como hóspede uma jovem mulher que afirma ter vindo do reino de Jareth. De onde ela veio e como conhece Jareth, ainda é incerto; pois ainda não tive tempo para questioná-la." Kyran respondeu, sutilmente.

"Você terá todo o tempo que precisar quando eu houver terminado, Kyran" Hadrian disse. "Só preciso dela para levar Jareth à justiça. Se ela derrotou o Labirinto sete anos atrás, o estado em que o Reino dos Duendes se encontra agora é prova suficiente de que Jareth não manteve sua promessa à Corte. Por isso ele precisa ser levado; deve ser deposto e banido para o Sobreterrâneo para sempre."

"Então este é o seu jogo, Hadrian?" Kyran deu um sorriso forçado. "Quer Jareth banido do Subterrâneo? Você só quer o reino dele, não é? Esteve amargando durante todos esses anos por ter herdado o Reino dos Trolls. Tudo porque Jareth nasceu algumas horas antes de você. Isso já faz séculos, Hadrian, supere."

Hadrian olhou furiosamente para Kyran. "Você só diz isso porque não está preso com trolls estúpidos e fedorentos o dia inteiro. Jareth deveria ter nascido poucos dias depois. Mas não, ele tinha que ter vindo mais cedo e arruinado tudo. Agora estou preso no pior Reino do Subterrâneo enquanto ele se livra com mentiras ao Conselho e quebra suas promessas. Eu lhe digo, Kyran, isso não é justo. Não é justo mesmo! Ele merece ser punido!"

Durante o discurso de Hadrian, Junia deslizou silenciosamente à procura de Sarah. Os homens estavam absorvidos em disputas de reinos e outras coisas, mas ela tinha coisas mais importantes a pensar. _Como em meu coração partido. Hadrian pensa que ele tem direito ao Reino de Jareth, mas a verdade é que ninguém mais merece autoridade lá, senão eu. Eu deveria ter sido sua Rainha, de pé diligente e reverentemente ao lado de Jareth. Mas ele zombou de mim. DE MIM! Ofereci-lhe tudo e ele riu na minha cara. Eu disse que ele iria pagar por me tratar dessa maneira. E agora ele irá. Depois de muitos anos, a chave para destruir Jareth está ao meu alcance!_

Junia chegou à porta do Aposento Estrela em dois minutos; ela sabia que o Rei a colocara ali, pois era o quarto mais belo da Ala de Hóspedes. O que quer que Kyran fosse, era ávido por agradar e exibir-se. Ela abriu uma fresta na porta e deu uma espiadela. Junia estava com sorte; uma jovem mulher dormia pacificamente na cama, o resto de sua ceia em uma bandeja ao lado. Junia flutuou na sala como um sussurro ao vento. Inclinou-se sobre a cama, com um sorriso perverso, "Agora, lindinha, você é _minha_. Vamos ver quanto tempo seu bonito rosto durará depois que tiver me contado tudo que sabe sobre Jareth e o Labirinto." Com isso, ela pegou os pulsos de Sarah e, antes que esta pudesse arfar de susto, as duas haviam desaparecido.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: Oh não! O que acontecerá agora? Por favor, leiam e comentem, digam o que vocês acharam. Eu irei atualizar assim que puder, mas tenho que estudar esta semana para o GRE**. Momentos de diversão (NÃO!).**

* * *

Observações:

(*) saris indianos: depois de "Caminhos das Índias" alguém precisa de esclarecimento? (tradutora abana a mão) Pois é, eu não assisto a novelas... São aqueles vestidos maravilindos (depende do gosto) em que uma continuação da saia é usada para envolver os ombros (Entendeu? Não? Hummm... eu também não entendi). Eis o link:

Link: 007blog (ponto) net (barra) fotos (barra) 2010 (barra) 02 (barra) veja-os-saris-indianos (ponto) jpg

(**)Graduate Record Examination; trata-se de um requisito para alunos que desejam fazer mestrado ou doutorado.

* * *

**Notas da Tradutora:**

**Selen: Caramba, que capítulo tenso. Ô sufoco... E no final, esse baita suspense. Meldels... Acho que a nota da autora serve para a tradutora. ENEM vem aí, pessoal. (Nem me lembra.)**

**Mika: Minha gente, que vergonha. (de mim mesma haha) Tenho sido muito lesada com esta tradução. Enfim, outra tradutora pegou meu cargo. Eu serei a revisora. Meu revisor, Soneca, foi promovido no trabalho e virou boêmio, então está sem tempo pra nos ajudar. ENEM já foi, mas já que Sonequinha demorou eras pra responder se nos ajudaria ou não, demorei pra postar. =P**


End file.
